Ruin
by Toni America
Summary: Shining Armor had been a fool to let her go that last time, but this time would be different. He would haunt her the way she haunted him, and by the end of it, she would be begging to have him back in her life. Is it possible to have a third chance at love? [Queen Chrysalis/Shining Armor]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a proper ending to the series that is a 1000x more uplifting then how it usually ends for this couple when I write them. It's a bit darker and SA is def underhanded with his affections so it's a Mature story. It's also a family piece and you see QC/SA get their happy ending. Enjoy and I'll let you know when it's about to get raunchy. **

**Summary: ****Shining Armor had been a fool to let her go that last time, but this time would be different. He would haunt her the way she haunted him, and by the end of it, she would be begging to have him back in her life.**

**Is it possible to have a third chance at love?**

* * *

Shining armor ducked around the corner following the earth pony known as Amber stone.

It was easy to blend in the crowd as the small town of Ponyville was full of happy denizens going about their normal day. Still, years in the military had taught him a thing or two about being cautious and staying undetected. He kept his distance keeping his eye on her every move, a feat that was as rewarding as it was laborious.

His eyes darkened as he swallowed a groan watching her hips sway coquettishly as she went about her day unaware of her audience. Swallowing his desire, Shining Armor knew he had to be careful lest he give his position away.

She was probably on her way to pick up her daughter from the local foal school. Gemma was a very bright girl. Why she sent her there he'd never understand. At the thought of the cloud colored filly, he couldn't help but grin. She truly was a joy to be around. She was shy but fiercely loyal. There wasn't a mean spirited bone in her body and he wondered how someone so innocent could be the daughter of the duplicitous mare. Ever since he saw her at the store, his mind had been a mess. It was her, his heart knew.

Stopping through the busy town market, he paused as she stopped at a fruit stand surveying the stock a farmer had laid out. Her feminine features seemed thoughtful as the mare considered the fruits in front of her. A sandy colored mare with a mane the color of mahogany, Amber's eyes flickered between a crate of peaches and a crate of blueberries.

Blueberries, he thought. Gemma loves blueberry lemonade.

Despite not being able to hear what she was saying, he could tell she was haggling for a price by the way she fluttered her eyelashes and shifted her body, leaning closer, if not suggestively, into the stand keeper's space. Cerulean eyes narrowed as he watched the other pony blush and splutter as his mark weaved her spell about him.

Part of him wanted to make his move and ruin her on the spot while another part of him liked to see this side of her. Amber Stone looked honest enough, but Shining Armor knew that the sweet accent and even those big brown ingénue eyes of hers were all a lie.

There was nothing wholesome or proper about the mare and he couldn't wait to expose her for what she was.

Amber Stone loved her daughter. As she placed a bag of blueberries in her satchel, she smiled coyly at the stand-keeper one last time. Making her movements as deft as she could, she spun around to throw a wave over her shoulder as she walked away from his stand with that sway in her hips.

Stallions were so easy to manipulate she thought as she continued down an alleyway. Years ago she had taken great pride in her abilities, now it was just something she did. Times had definitely changed. And thanks to her daughter, so had she.

Speaking of said pony, her mind turned to the blueberries in her satchel.

Gemma loved blueberry lemonade. With a bowl of lemons sitting on her kitchen table, all she needed were the sweet and tart little berries to make her little one happy. Her daughter had one of the biggest hearts she'd ever seen and sometimes she could only stand in awe of the sweet filly. It wasn't something she'd got from her.

How had she gotten so lucky? Anyone in Ponyville could attest to the panache that was Amber Stone. Her expression was angelic, but her eyes said otherwise. They only warmed at the sight of her daughter.

Normally she was always on guard, but today's labor had been so long and all she could think of was foal school and bath time. Though her orchard was nowhere as big as Apple Farm Acres, she did grow a variety of fruits that she maintained alone. Even with a cutie mark that depicted a blooming fruit tree, it was not her ideal job. It simply put food on the table.

Just as she was about to exit the alleyway, she felt the telltale fingers of unicorn magic before being slammed in to a little entryway still obscured in the alley. Wincing as her body made contact with wall, she gasped when another body swallowed her form and magically bound her mouth.

Shining Armor smirked as he held tightly to the mare. Despite her no longer being able to truly articulate herself, he had no problems muttering dark promises into her ear. "I know who you are," he almost growled, "and I'm going to ruin you for it."

She whimpered into her magical gag as she felt the seriousness of his threat. "Amber Stone..." he mocked. "What a quaint name, and such a lovely mare." She shuttered as she felt one of his hooves move across her form.

"What's wrong?" He cooed. "You seemed to like that shopkeeper's attention." He chuckled darkly when she shook her head with wide pleading eyes. "My attention not what you want?"

Shining Armor could feel her tremble against him and instead of being disgusted by his own harsh tactics, he found he was pleased by her reaction. Patience, a voice seemed to whisper. In due time he would punish her for her misgivings, but not right now. Her daughter was waiting, and Gemma didn't deserve to have her illusion of her mother shattered just yet.

Next time, he thought with an aching of his own.

"Watch yourself," the stallion growled before teleporting away leaving her breathless and nervous. Glancing around wildly, Amber wasted no time exiting the alley.

The two moved through town as they did every day. Amber stared dutifully ahead while Gemma looked around waving at ponies as she passed. She really liked Ponyville, unlike her mother who merely tolerated the town.

While normally Gemma was a whirlwind of words after school, today she was quietly concerned. She didn't know how, but for the first time in a while her mother was uneasy.

She could feel it as the emotions were much too defined to be hers. Frankly, they made her uncomfortable and the small filly wanted them to stop.

"Mama," she trailed unsurely. "Are you alright?"

Amber halted and looked down into concerned cerulean eyes. Her heart lurched as her expression softened. She didn't like lying to Gemma as her daughter's latent abilities made such a feat damn near impossible. It was always easier to redirect her interest.

"I..."

"You can't lie to me, remember." She reminded seriously. The first time she could recall her mother outright lie, she remembered being oddly sad. The other pony truly believed her and that had been the worst part. It made her see her mother in a different light.

Somehow her mother knew of her disdain despite her trying to hide it. Amber was sad for days and the little filly felt horrible. The two had a long talk about the word and why it was important to be honest with each other.

Amber shot the filly a scowl to which her daughter giggled.

"I ran into an old friend today."

"You have friends?"

"Petty aren't we Jewels..." The little girl giggled which made her mother smile. "I used to have friends."

"Oh." It was all her mother would disclose, she knew, but at least it was something. True Gemma herself had very few friends. Talcum Powder was a boy in her class whom she liked to talk and play with. The others were nice enough, but she preferred the company of the dreamy introvert over her more boisterous classmates. Her only other friend was the mare in charge of the library. But then again Twilight Sparkle was nice to everyone. Her mother hated the library with a passion. Or at least she seemed to harbor a private contempt for its keeper.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Gemma blinked realizing they were now outside of town and on the path to their humble cottage and farm. She wished she really knew who her mother was. Nothing except her love for her seemed real. She loved her too, sweet Celestia she did, but Amber Stone kept everyone at arms-length- daughter included. "No ma'am," she spoke with her eyes on the ground ashamed of her thoughts. It wasn't as if her curiousness would be rewarded.

Amber frowned and the two continued on in silence.

When Shining Armor first made the decision to stay in Ponyville, he'd occupied a room in his sister's library. Now that he had his own home in town, he seldom visited Equestria's newest princess. If anything it was more because of how busy she was. Lately, however, it wouldn't have mattered as he'd been much more pre-occupied with his own plans.

He lay on his bed with his forelegs folded beneath his head as he stared up at the ceiling. His eyes sparkled as his face still held that smirk from earlier.

Amber Stone… What a fitting name for such a form. It had been a while since he held a mare, let alone 'the mare that got away.' And the way she fit against him was enough to make his body twitch as he remembered sensual nights and hot baths.

Shining Armor wondered if she was thinking about him.

Touching herself as she remembered their relationship.

All of their relationships.

Chuckling to himself, Shining Armor realized how twisted he truly was when it came to her. He had known her at different times as different ponies and he had loved them all. Loved them fiercely and yet hated her just as passionately.

Chrystal Emerald was his first love. Strong, demanding and despite her selfishness there was a pure heart underneath all of her bravado. He had wanted her so badly then and when she finally conceded to him, gave in to what she also wanted, it marked them both in ways they could never hope to recover from. At least until he forgot. He snorted.

Cadance… Or at least who he thought was Cadance. The thought made him laugh. Shining Armor had fallen in love with a dream then. A female vision wrapped in sensuality and ambition. Temptation and fantasy had played them both for fools. Her only flaw had been she loved him too much. And he had fallen prey to her enticements instead of seeing her for what or who she was. It had hurt at the time, but could he really be held accountable? He had fallen for her once before, after all.

And finally, there was the disgraced Changeling Queen, Queen Chrysalis. Broken in both body and spirit. He had hurt her then. Hurt her for all the pain and suffering she had inflicted upon them both. Even at her lowest she still had claim to him. And he had hated it. Hated her, despite the overwhelming desire he felt for her. There was a whole lifetime Shining Armor had begun to remember and deny. The night he took her in anger, all of his fears had been confirmed. He still loved her despite such a sentiment equating to something like treason.

Shining Armor let his mind wander over his tumultuous love-life a bit longer before his thoughts once again turned to his newest conquest.

He had been a fool to let her go that last time, but this time would be different. Torture had never sounded so satisfying. He would haunt her the way she haunted him and by the end of it she would be begging to have him back in her life.

As Amber relaxed in a steaming cauldron after enjoying a satisfying dinner and treat with her daughter, She couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the day's event. The alleyway incident in particular.

She closed her eyes as she remembered Shining Armor's voice in her ear.

Low… Thick… Dangerous even.

For as long as she'd known him, she'd never heard him speak like that.

Oh she'd heard his tone distorted and heavy with lust, but never had he sounded so dark. It scared her. Terrified her really. Did he really wish to hurt her? Words can say one thing, but emotions don't lie and he had wanted her in the alleyway. Her shock and fear had not only pleased him, but he had become excited by it.

Part of her was incensed at his nerve while another part of her burned at the feel of him so close. It really had been too long.

Amber thought all her feelings for him had died, replaced by her devotion to her daughter. And then there had been that moment at the store when she saw him and Gemma, she honestly hadn't known how to react. She hoped to never run into him again after that, but lately it seemed he was everywhere.

She shifted in the water allowing the sweet smell of blossoms and the calming smell of lavender to flood her senses. Sighing, Amber let her thoughts drift as the hot temperature of the water relaxed tight muscles.

Settling in Ponyville had been an odd choice, but she honestly hadn't known Twilight lived there or that Shining Armor would one day decide to live there as well. She had simply settled where she had a home. She'd even tended Pa Herbert's grave clearing it of weeds and vines, and leaving fresh flowers on it weekly.

Brown irises burned green as she opened her eyes sinking deeper into the tub. Shining Armor was a fool she thought angrily as her eyes returned to Amber's earthy hue. How dare he accost her so roughly as if he hadn't been the one to turn her away. "Blockhead," she muttered as she calmed not wanting to disturb her daughter from sleep. Gemma may not have looked like her, but she definitely had picked up some of her latent abilities.

Calming, Amber's eyes drifted close once again as she relaxed. Her thoughts again traveled as she remembered his scent and the warmth of having another body pressed so tightly against her own. Resting her head against the bath's edge, she bit her lip as she relived the feel of his hoof traveling her body.

She almost moaned his name as she felt him doing things that were improper for an alleyway. When she finally regained control of herself, she opened her eyes to see one of her forelegs had changed in size in appearance.

She was annoyed to find that it was masculine and snow white.


	2. Chapter 2

From his spot in the tree line, Shining Armor watched the earth pony labor around her small orchard and grapevines. He watched as she lumbered under heavy branches and buckets of fruits. It was inspiring really the way she worked. Muscles clenching and rippling under the sunlight.

Her hair was down in soft curls sticking to her back and face as her complexion was flushed from exertion. He watched as she dipped her head low and used her forelegs to pull a cart forward before ultimately hooking herself up so she could properly use it.

Muttering a silence spell, he masked his emotions as best he could. It was no wonder her body was so fit and trim if this is what she did for a living. He could feel his body to respond to the view in front of him. Despite her appearance being very different from what he'd seen before, she was still just as attractive.

After she had moved what she needed and stored them in their proper places, she finally took a breather. Releasing her hookup, Amber fell onto her haunches and enjoyed a cool breeze pushing her sticky mane away from her face. Looking into the bright sky, she realized it was getting close to the time for her to pick up Gemma from school. Deciding to take a quick rinse before she left, she picked herself up from the ground and made her way inside the small rustic cottage.

Smirking, the stallion watched as she entered her home. Standing from his crouched position, he cast another spell that distorted light around him leaving him virtually indistinguishable from his surroundings. Making his way across the yard to the house he remembered forever ago, he took his time entering.

He could hear the shower running as the scent of black currant and vanilla wafted around the room. Curious eyes took in the warm room flooded with sunlight. The room walls were painted ivory while the floor was done with grain colored wood. There was a fireplace, a chaise lounge big enough for two, and a reading nook flanked with an old bookshelf.

Shining Armor's heart clenched at the pictures on the mantle.

This is where his daughter had been all this time. This is where she learned to walk, to talk, everything- This was her home. He wanted to look around more, to see and examine her things, but at the sound coming from the bathroom, he knew that now was not the time. Swallowing his bitterness, he resolved to focus on the task at hand as he moved quietly through cottage.

Amber hadn't bothered closing the door, she was alone. Humming a tune she knew, she sighed as lathered herself up in soap working kinks out of her forelegs and legs. Spinning in the shower, she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and went to work on cleaning her mane with closed eyes. She'd forgotten to tie her hair back today so now she had to deal with the consequences. Once satisfied, she rinsed her mane and her coat. Turning back around, she took a second to enjoy the feel of water skating down her form until something made her freeze.

Grinning to himself, Shining Armor wrapped his arms around her wet and soapy form, chuckling when she stiffened. Before she could utter a word, she was overtaken by a sudden warmth that pervaded every piece of her body. Everything felt so heavy and Amber felt herself relaxing into whatever held her. She tried to fight it. 'But it just feels so right,' she thought as darkness threatened all of her senses flooding her thoughts with serenity. She was just tired, something whispered. 'Tired…' She agreed.

Shining Armor watched her expression relax as she surrendered to his spell slumping into him completely. Letting out a sigh of relief he handled her easily as he magically turned off the water. Once clear of the shower he toweled her off and deposited her into her bed in her bedroom. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he glanced around the small room before turning his attention back to her.

If he had left with her would this have been his life? This house, this mare, their daughter? Could he have had all of this? His heart stuttered as he let out a shaky breath.

Shining Armor stared down upon Amber's features and gently moved dark curls from her face. He knew this could not have been his life. He was too well known to blend in and to leave everything he had ever known wasn't something he thought he was strong enough to do.

A darker part of the stallion laughed at the thought. You basically broke into a mare's home and incapacitated her against her will. How far are you not willing to go at this point?

* * *

Menrva Star was one of the youngest teachers Ponyville had ever seen. With a coat the color of timberwolves and a pale silver mane, the silver eyed unicorn truly loved her job and her pupils. Except maybe today. She sighed as she turned her gaze onto the fidgety unicorn beside her. Cerulean eyes were wide and teary as Jewels Stone stared sadly out into the crowds searching for her mother.

Menrva felt so bad for the child. Amber Stone was a bit of a mystery, but her devotion to her foal was admirable. So it was odd that school had dismissed an hour and a half ago and the earth pony was still nowhere to be seen. She was contemplating walking the filly home herself, but the sound of a male's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

When Gemma saw Sir Armor, she couldn't help but sputter a laugh. She felt so miserable but seeing one of her favorite heroes made her feel a tiny bit better.

Where was her mother?

"Sir Armor," She greeted with a sniffle.

The stallion smiled despite his concern. "Hey Jewels, what're you doing here?" He asked glancing toward the town's grand clock.

"I'm not really sure. My mother's late. She's never late!"

"Excuse me," Menrva interrupted curiously as she stared from filly to stallion. The spectacles she wore made her silver eyes seem larger. "Are you…" She stopped as she looked between the two again. There was no way Shining Armor had a foal. Everyone would know if he did. He was practically a celebrity. With a shake of her head, she chided herself for being silly. His coloring was just common, she supposed. "Shining Armor," She began again, "How can I help you?"

He smiled politely at the mare. "Just stopped by to say hello to Jewels." Menrva smiled. "So there's not some kind of function going on today?" Shining Armor asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, no." The young teacher said apologetically.

The stallion appeared thoughtful. "Well, I could walk her home, if you'd like."

Gemma's eyes widened considerably as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Could he Ms. Menrva? Please!" The filly practically begged and Menrva couldn't help but smile. Jewels could be so excitable despite her being so reserved. She really was one of her favorite students. The girl seemed to soak up everything.

She looked up to Shining Armor who looked just as hopeful. With a shake of her head, she smiled and relented. Sweet Celestia they could be twins. "Be careful on the way," she called after the two had started away.

Gemma turned and waved. "See you tomorrow, Ms. Menrva!"

* * *

Amber Stone had no idea how long she slept for. Her eyelids fluttered as she yawned coming into a sitting position. She felt so rested and yet- cinnamon eyes widened in pure panic. It was dark outside. So dark… and her daughter!

Springing from the bed as she was overcome with shame and fear. She realized she never left to pick up her daughter! Rushing from her room and into the kitchen, she halted as if she'd hit a wall. Her gasp was inaudible.

"What're we making?" Gemma asked curiously as she helped bread the slices of eggplant with her magic. The two stood at the counter making dinner together as if they'd always been making it together. Shining Armor stood closest to the stove as the younger pony used a chair to be able to reach.

"Eggplant Parmesan." Shining Armor winked at her with a crooked grin. The young filly blushed as she felt herself smiling in return.

"I didn't know stallions cooked," she giggled.

"Well this one does." He teased, feeling overwhelmingly fond of the girl.

"Are… you… Are you my mother's old friend?

He coughed, "Excuse me?"

"She mentioned someone yesterday. And she's never been this weird since… Well… Since you started popping up. Did you know her before?"

He halted as a seriousness settled over the two. Damn she was sharp, a revelation that made him proud. She reminded him of Twilight.

Gemma could feel his emotions shift and immediately wanted to apologize. "I'm sorry," she blurted. "It's just…" she trailed off as her courage faltered. "Never mind." She muttered hiding behind her bangs feeling stupid. What would it matter anyway? They obviously weren't friends anymore.

"It's okay," he reassured softly. She looked up and he gently smoothed her bangs away from her face. She chanced a shy smile as he chuckled. "Yes, your mother and I were friends of sorts a long time ago."

Their silence lightened as they continued to work. Gemma watched as he dipped the eggplant in oil and turned to focus on the sauce. "What was she like?"

He regarded her thoughtfully. "Tomatoes." He instructed to which she obliged. "How is she now?" He asked in way of a response. Her eyes were entranced as he diced tomatoes.

The filly was quiet. "Lonely." She looked so down and Shining Armor felt his heart break for her. It seemed maybe the queen had wondered about him as well.

He blinked and nudged her playfully. She giggled. "She was independent, much like she is now. Strong and even thoughtful on occasion. She was… unlike any pony I'd ever met."

Gemma felt her face flush as she registered his feelings. "And just old friends?" She asked trying to hide her skepticism.

Now it was the stallion's turn to blush. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but someone else beat him to it.

Amber was torn between being livid and relieved. "What's this?" She asked tightly with cold eyes.

"Mama!" Gemma gasped, "You're awake!" She fled the counter and threw herself into her mother, holding her tightly. Stunned, Amber faltered and returned the embrace flickering from compassionate mother to angry mare as she glared at the flashback smirking knowingly back at her. "I thought you were… angry with me." Gemma confessed with wide eyes.

Her heart clenched having her little reminder and the real thing both in the room with her. "Baby," she relented finally giving her daughter her full attention. "What're you talking about?" She knelt to her level moving a hoof through azure colored tresses. "What could I possibly be upset with you over?" The young girl was quiet. "I love you Jewels. I could never just abandon you even if I was upset." Her daughter nodded and buried her face in her neck. "I'm so sorry about today." Amber whispered holding her tightly. "I don't know what happened." And honestly she didn't. One minute she was showering, the next she was out cold, she didn't even remember getting into bed. At the sound of someone busying around the kitchen, Amber looked up and slowly released her daughter.

"But still," she asked straightening as she tried to still her spinning emotions. "What are 'you' doing here?" No one missed the disdain that coated the word 'you.'

Gemma could feel her mother's hostility as the stallion froze and turned to regard them. He almost looked amused. The filly quickly jumped to his defense. "He volunteered to walk me home. I begged Ms. Menrva to let him. Please don't be mad! We wanted to surprise you with dinner." Amber looked into sharp features much like her people and swallowed her anger and anxiousness. She knew Shining Armor would never harm her daughter, but that didn't mean she wanted him around.

"Jewels, baby, can you be a good girl and give me and 'Sir Armor' a moment please? Homework maybe?"

The child was torn between obeying her mother and wanting to protect her hero from whatever her mother was going to do. "Can he at least stay for dinner?" She asked with her most hopeful expression. Her mother's eyes said it all and self-preservation won out. She sent Shining Armor an apologetic look and quickly exited the kitchen.

Amber waited until she heard her daughter's room door click into place before she regarded the stallion. "What're you doing?" she demanded in hush tones as she stalked angrily across the kitchen.

"Making dinner." He said nonchalantly warming the sauce he'd made and removing the cooked eggplant from the skillet.

"You know what I mean." She whispered angrily.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked suddenly. "Afraid 'your' daughter might overhear something?"

She flushed at his words as he stopped what he was doing so he could properly speak with her. She stuck her nose in the air and stared him down coldly. "Overhear what exactly?" Her laugh was as mocking as ever. "You are nothing to her." She watched his jaw clench as she decided she definitely was not sorry for her honesty.

"Maybe…" He relented as his own gaze hardened.

The sauce started to burn. He cursed darkly and they both moved to grab it. He cursed again when she beat him to it, and in haste, burned his outstretch foreleg by bumping into him with the pot. "Dammit!"

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed as she moved the pot onto another part of the stove. She honestly hadn't meant to hurt him like that. She immediately pushed him closer to the sink with the intention of cooling his burn with cold water.

She flipped the faucet handle up and yanked his foreleg under the cool stream. Just as she let out a sigh, she felt him yank her around and pin her against the counter. She stiffened as she was now face-to-face with the one pony who seemed to have a newfound knack for getting under her skin.

"Maybe you're right… but what am I to you?" He said lowly in the space between them.

She saw his eyes every day and it was hard to pretend that he didn't still exist in her heart. Amber could feel her heart speed up as the moments ticked by. She opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't. The look on his face changed from something serious to something much more calculating. Leaning forward so she was aware of every hard inch of him, he whispered playfully in her ear. "Let me make it easy for you." Suddenly she felt the oh-so familiar sensation of his magic washing over her. The sudden warmth made her moan as her knees shook.

"Stop it," She gasped embarrassingly familiar with such a spell. The heat in her stomach that burned through her body felt unnatural.

He chuckled darkly against the shell of her ear. "Answer the question and maybe I will." She felt his touch and contemplated melting on the spot. The sad part, there was nothing sexual about his hooves on her and yet she was so close to begging him for anything.

"You are nothing." She managed as she turned away wanting so badly for him to kiss any part of her.

"Still a liar I see," Shining Armor tsked feigning disappointment. She wanted to cry at the need she felt for him. Her eyes found their way back to his desperate in their pleading.

"Pathetic," She ground out with as much venom as she could. All she had to do was hold out through the spell.

He laughed. "I suppose I am." He softly kissed her chin and the mare had to bite her lip to keep from mewling. Next it was the corner of her mouth. Finally, he covered her lips with his own and the mare lost the strength to stand as she desperately fought his teasing. Her hooves slipped from under her, but Shining Armor had everything under control, especially her body. Hoisting her onto the counter, he kissed her senseless as she clung to him despite mentally trying to quell his influence.

A groan marked her defeat as her body acted on its own accord, her kisses seeking to devour.

So much for perseverance.

Whining as he broke away from her mouth, she closed her eyes as she felt his hot mouth travel down the length of her neck. She was so happy to have his hooves and mouth on her.

Lost in confusion she was immediately irate when he quickly moved away from her causing her to tumble forward and onto the floor. Moments later she was staring up at her daughter who looked on at her from the living room clearly confused. "What…. Are you doing on the floor? And where's Sir Armor."

Breathless, the mare tried hard to regain her composure. Shaking the fog away from her head, and the last remnants of the stallion's spell she managed to make words suitable enough for her confused daughter. "I-I fell, baby. And Sir A-armor went to wash up for dinner."

In her excitement Gemma didn't question anymore. "I'll finish my homework!" She gushed hurrying back to her room. Moments later, Amber felt herself being hauled from the floor as the stallion's eyes laughed at her.

She wanted to be upset, to rage and hit him. But the spell he used… Love spell #9- she knew it by heart, and it only worked if there was already love in a pony's heart. "I'm not who you think I am," She stated still trying to calm herself.

He helped her stand. "Say what you want, but we both know the truth." She swallowed nervously as his determined gaze bore into her own.

Moments later Gemma reemerged from her room.

Both smiled brightly at the young filly who seemed to glow at the attention. Only Amber was weary of the emotion growing in both sets of cerulean eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Sparkle watched her brother carefully.

He seemed awfully cheerful as of late. Her eyes were suspicious as she watched him enjoy the sweet pea soup she'd made. He hated pea soup.

"So… How have you been lately?" She asked casually.

"I've been alright. How about yourself? You've been so busy lately Twiley."

Her new duties as a princess were a challenge she'd accepted running. So far she loved it, though she often found herself missing her mundane life. Being an Equestrian Princess was more than just singing songs and baking cookies. There were still other peoples in the world, and as a true supporter of friendship it was her job to extend an olive branch to each and every one of them.

She gave a smile. "Well there's more to being a princess than I thought." She waited a second. "So when were you going to tell me that you quit your post."

He shrugged as he regarded her coolly. "You haven't been around for me to tell you much of anything."

She frowned hoping for a better response. She felt her face sag even more when she saw hints of a smug smirk on his face. "What's going on?"

He chuckled leaning back in his seat. "Why does something have to be going on for me to be a good mood?" It had been a week since he'd had any interaction with his obsession. It had been a challenge not popping up in places he knew she frequented, but he was bidding his time plain and simple. He wanted her to curse his name and miss him all the same.

Being away from her would make the next time all the sweeter.

Twilight was thoughtful. "It's…. it's just it's been a while." She admitted quietly.

The stallion appeared to soften but thought better of it. He shrugged. "You can thank Celestia for that."

She gasped at the quiet bitterness entwined with his bluntness. "That's not fair." She stood, immediately coming to the defense of her mentor. It made Shining Armor's eyes sparkle all the more colder. His smile even more so.

"Still a mindless believer in everything she does, I see." She blinked, shrinking away in the face of his judgement. A lot had happened that day and her brother had fought and ultimately chose in a way that went against her beloved mentor. "It's okay Twilight, I wouldn't expect anything less from you." There were things he didn't expect her to understand.

Her cheeks flushed. "I'm s-"

He waved away her apology, honestly not caring to hear it. "I've spent enough time serving her. There are just other things I want to do now."

She took her seat not wanting to catch his gaze. "As long as you're happy." She said lamely as the color slowly fled her cheeks.

She felt his hoof on her foreleg prompting her to raise her head. "I'm happy, Twilight." His aura was reassuring. "Happier than I've been in a long time."

She smiled weakly, wondering when he became so derisive. "I didn't know you liked pea soup." It was a lame attempt of changing the subject and saving face.

He chuckled, "It's grown on me. A lot like Ponyville. Thank you, by the way, for helping me find a home."

She brightened. "Bundi Oak is the best carpenter in town. I knew he could help. You'll have to show me around." The house the carpenter had renovated for him was simple and secluded enough despite still technically being in town. He nodded as she prattled on about the homes of Ponyville, eventually tuning her out as he enjoyed the rest of their time together.

* * *

Gemma used her wings to fly up into the tree above her. She could imagine Talcum staring up at her with wonder in his eyes. With a coat the palest hue of mint, and a mane more blue than green, his pale blue eyes would be wide as saucers. She giggled at the thought, thinking of all the adventures they could go on.

Not just anyone could be an alicorn (or just look like one), she knew. The enchantment her mother used to keep her wings hidden was very strong indeed. While the small filly knew earth ponies didn't have magic, she knew her mother was not an earth pony. What she was exactly, eluded her, and yet it didn't matter much as she would always be her mother.

As much as Gemma wished she had someone to share her secret with, she knew she had to be careful. So when she heard someone trouncing through the meadow she frequented, she immediately cowered in her position in the tree.

Despite being quite versatile in her magic, she didn't know the enchantment her mother used. And even if she did know it, her magic would be completely drained, much like her mother who never really had magic to use from having to cast this particular spell so often.

Inching closer to the trunk of the tree, she tried to blend in as best as she could. As whoever came closer to the tree, she realized there was no way she could hide unless she climbed higher. Biting her lip, she stared through the foliage confirming that there was another pony heading her way. If she could see them, they could probably see her. Gathering her courage, Gemma hugged the trunk and preceded to climb.

"Please don't let them see me," she prayed overcome with anxiety as she reached for a branch and pulled herself up. Once steadied, she reached for another repeating the process. She was so focused on being quiet and moving, that she didn't realize that she had reached for a dead branch.

With a loud CRACK, the branch snapped and the poor filly found herself smacking branch after branch on her way down. Screaming, she tried to catch herself as one of her wings unfolded, painfully snagging a branch before crumpling beneath her as she finally smacked soundly into the ground.

"Jewels!" Someone shouted in concern.

Whimpering, the small filly picked her head up from the ground to see the blurry image of her favorite knight. "Sir Armor," she whispered despite the pain and shock that surrounded her. Her vision was swimming and all she could think was that her mother would be terribly upset.

* * *

It had been a week since Amber had laid her eyes on Shining Armor much to her relief.

Persistence was something she could admire, but this zeal he seemed to have for toying with her was beyond outrageous. Since when was he so controlled and calculating, she thought draped upon a lawn chair on her porch.

If she were honest, and she wasn't, it was actually a little exhilarating to see him so confident and daring. Her cheeks flushed as she thought of his last visit. It'd been a long time since anyone had touched her so intimately. And to have herself teased in such an underhanded manner didn't bother her as much as it should of.

Frowning, the matriarch found herself annoyed at the prickles of remembrance that titillated her system from a much more private area. She took a sip of cold lemonade as she tried to relax enjoying the peace and quiet afforded to her. Tomorrow would be busy as she had deliveries to make to some of the shops in town. Gemma had helped her with loading the cart they'd need to make rounds, but she'd still need the little girl's help later.

Despite living in a town where her least favorite nemesis lived, Amber honestly didn't worry much about her daughter's safety in that regard. Ponyville really was a safe place and Gemma knew not to keep secrets from her about places and ponies. Though she was more of a pegacorn in terms of power than an actual alicorn, her daughter was still nothing to be trifled with in terms of magic. The child mostly kept to herself, a revelation that sometimes bothered her.

Just as she was about to doze off, a flash of magic blinded her only to reveal the presence of Shining Armor clutching a frail filly terribly familiar in size and color.

Amber's eyes almost popped out of her head when she made the connection to the girl in his grasp and the odd position of her wing. Flinging herself from her seat, her mouth opened to say who knows what only for the stallion to silence her with a look as they met at the base of the steps.

"Wh…"

"She's okay." Amber wanted to attack him on the spot. The calmer more collected part of her knew that would do no good, so she urged him to continue with wide eyes and open arms, desperately wanting to take the girl. "She fell out of a tree, and hurt her wing."

"Fell out of a tree?!"

"In the meadow… I guess I startled her."

Amber nodded as he deposited the unconscious filly into her grasp. The mare immediately calmed when she felt full breaths and a strong, if a little fast, heartbeat.

"She's just a little spooked." Shining Armor assured as the two rushed her inside.

Amber quickly led the way to Gemma's room and Shining Armor was surprised to see artwork and magical tomes littered about with a few worn stuffed animals thrown in as well. There was a drawing of him vanquishing something that looked a lot like a changeling queen. He shook his head and focused on the situation at hand when Amber gently laid the small filly in bed.

He took a moment to compose himself before speaking. "I… don't know much about wings…" He noted the stiffness in her posture as he spoke the words. "But the way she landed..."

"You can't say-" She turned to face him, but he was already in her space, touching her- comforting her.

"I won't say a thing, you know that. How can I help her?" Shining Armor's voice was low as he leveled her with his steady gaze. She almost felt like melting again, a thought that prompted her to react with flushed cheeks and an annoyed attitude.

"I'll look over her, and I'll tell you what to do." Her voice was calm despite the nerves that were a reaction to both her daughter and the stallion so close to her. Amber took a step away from him putting as much space as she could between them. Turning, she placed all her attention on the unconscious filly running her hooves gently along her wing, checking it as gently as she could.

"Are you sure you aren't who I think you are?" His voice sounded close to her ear.

"I'm sure," she maintained trying to control a shudder, now checking the rest of her body.

"It's rare for an earth pony to give birth to a-"

"It's not broken from what I can tell, just bruised very badly." The discoloration spoke volumes. "But I can't be sure until she wakes up. I guess you were right. She's more spooked than anything." Positioning her comfortably in bed, the mare tucked her daughter in, softly clicking her as she cooed over the tired girl. "Feel better baby." After kissing her forehead, Amber took a deep breath before turning to face him again.

All the while she had fussed over the girl, Shining Armor had watched her with a growing smirk. Leading him out the bedroom, she turned to thank him and bid him goodbye when she was halted by the same smirk that had taunted her only a week ago. "I thought making you realize the error of your ways would be a little more difficult than what it has been. Whatever you're using to cloak her must be draining for you. You couldn't counter any of the spells I used on you. You didn't even try." He laughed.

Amber narrowed her eyes at the stallion. "You should leave."

He sobered almost instantly. "You really think I'm just going to leave after what happened today?"

She swallowed. "I appreciate your concern, but I couldn't ask you to waste your time like that. Surely, you have more important things to do." She batted her eyes and pasted a sweet smile on her face.

His gaze softened but his persistence did not. "You don't have to ask 'cause I'm staying until she wakes up." He snickered when she scowled almost hatefully. "But in the meantime," he drawled, "I'm sure there are other things we could do to keep ourselves occupied…"

Amber stiffened as his words hung in the air between them. With darkening cheeks she was ashamed to admit that her more intimate regions were already slick at the thought.

She immediately changed the subject.

* * *

When Twilight Sparkle saw her brother saddled with a cart strolling through town with the haughty Amber Stone, she did a double-take.

With disbelieving eyes, she watched the two together, leaving her with more questions than answers.

Despite the exasperated looks the mare gave every time her brother did or said something, her expression changed to fondness whenever he turned his back. They seemed so familiar with each other. And their body language…

The way he would lean and speak into her ear, and the panache the mare exhibited trying to hide a blush. She also noticed Jewels in the back of Amber's cart smiling and laughing at her brother. She'd never seen the girl smile so much.

The trio looked… happy. Like a family. A loving, honest-to-Celestia family.

The entire picture threw the princess for a loop.

How did Shining Armor know Amber Stone? And more importantly, what had happened to make him like her of all ponies? His eyes spoke volumes and she hadn't seen him look at anyone like that in years.

Her brother had once married a princess and now he was soliciting with the town's most self-absorbed pony. Granted she never heard of the mare wronging anyone, Amber just rubbed her the wrong way. Her politeness seemed forced. Fake. She was so indifferent and Twilight hated it.

And yet her daughter was nothing like that.

Jewels frequented her library quite often and had a love for knowledge that rivaled her own. She was so sweet that it cemented the idea that her mother couldn't be too bad. No one could question the mare's dedication to her daughter. Jewels was obviously her mother's heart.

Glancing around, Twilight realized she wasn't the only pony raising a brow at the picture the trio painted. The eldest Sparkle had been involved in quite the scandal years before. So most things he did were topics of interest. Some ponies openly gawked, while others were much more discreet in their observation. Twilight Sparkle was not one of those. She found herself hiding behind structures and mailboxes as she spied on the group.

It looked as if her brother was helping her make rounds as the mare owned a small comfortable business delivering produce and herbs to local shop owners.

"But why?" She wondered aloud.

"Princess are you okay?" A pony asked after nearly tripping over her. He tried to be respectful, but the look on his face betrayed his real thoughts.

Twilight straightened quickly with a nervous smile on her face. "Yes! Everything is fine!" The two stared at each other awkwardly. "You can leave now!"

"Yeah… Are you su-"

"Yes! I'm fine, fine, fine! Thank you!"

"Okay," he said unsurely, throwing backward glances as he walked away.

She sighed. "I should just go over there." After taking a moment to compose herself, Twilight crossed the street and approached the trio casually.

"Hey!" She greeted cheerfully as she stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Miss Twilight!" Jewels returned with a giant grin.

"Jewels!" The girl stood fully and that's when Twilight noticed her bandaged midsection.

"Hello, Twilight." Was Amber's borderline indifferent greeting.

"Twiley!"

"Hi, guys."

"What're you doing here? I thought you'd have more friendship stuff to do." Shining Armor smiled.

"Not today," she laughed. "Even a Princess is allowed a day off." Her eyes returned to her small filly friend as she was filled with concern. "Jewels, what happened?"

"I fell out of a tree." Was the filly's shy response as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh! Well are you alright?" She looked to the adults. "She's okay, right?"

Amber responded coolly. "She's fine… Just a cracked rib. I mended it myself." Shining Armor watched the matriarch, noting the frown on her face and the protective undertones in her voice as signs of anxiousness. Her body language was saying 'fuck off.' He almost laughed, but he could understand her attitude towards Twilight. Her concealment spell was simply that, and if the right pony actually paid close attention, they'd realize that too.

"Oh…" Twilight's horn began to glow with magic. "Let me see if I can remedy that." She smiled reassuringly as she took a step towards her small friend.

Amber immediately grabbed her daughter and took a couple of steps back. "What do you think you're doing?"

Jewel's eyes darted around nervously, despite her hiding beneath her bangs. "Mama…"

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to help."

"I didn't ask for your help!" Amber shot back with blazing eyes. "You can't do something like that without asking me, her mother, first. And my answer would still be no! Keep your magic to yourself!" Ponies walking by traded looks and stared at their princess oddly. Twilight flushed at the attention, shrinking in on herself. "We're going inside to talk to Mrs. Canta." Amber glared at the princess one last time before stalking away with her daughter in tow.

Twilight was left to stand on the street with a look of shock in the wake of the mare's attitude.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Twilight exclaimed once the two were inside. "She's so snooty!"

"She's just protective Twilight. Jewel's is her life." Shining Armor assured his sister as he dropped his bit, unhitching himself. Twilight had almost forgotten he was standing there. At the look on her face he continued reassuringly. "I know you wouldn't hurt anyone unless you had to. Amber's just complicated. Just accept it and you'll realize she's just like everyone else."

Accept it? Her ears burned as bright as her curiosity. "Like you have?" Was her comeback. Why was he defending her? "So… What's going on between the two of you?"

He blinked, "Twil-"

"I didn't realize you'd been spending so much time with her. You seem real comfortable." She shifted her weight from one hoof to the other as she folded her forelegs across her chest.

Shining Armor shrugged coolly. "Jewels really likes me… Much to Amber's dismay." He chuckled at the truth.

"And you're helping her why?"

"She needed help with rounds. Obviously Jewels can't help out." She scowled at the smirk on his face.

"I'm going to figure this out Big Brother, and you're going to be the one to tell me." Was Twilight's promise. Indigo eyes were narrowed as the alicorn vowed to get to the bottom of her brother's "interesting" behavior. Unfortunately, everything he said checked out. Jewel's was obviously hurt, and Amber used two carts for rounds. Someone needed to pull the second cart. But how had he known in the first place? She was about to ask when Amber had come back from the store. Jewel's was still inside.

"Miss Twilight," she interrupted with a resigned expression on her face.

Twilight gave her brother one last glare before giving the mare her attention. What on earth could she possibly have to say to her now? "Yes?" She asked gearing herself up for more abuse.

"I apologize for my outburst."

"What?" Twilight blinked unprepared for such a statement. "You're apologizing… after all that?"

Amber sighed before pushing through with her words. "I'm really over-protective when it comes to magic- my daughter in general. I don't want Jewels too dependent on it. I want her to be capable with or without magic." Shining Armor watched the interaction with a neutral expression. He didn't know if Amber meant the words or not, but she certainly sounded convincing. "She needs to know that her actions have real consequences and that magic can't always save her." Amber took a deep breath. "We appreciate your concern, truly. You didn't deserve all of that."

Twilight gawked in shock before shaking her head and responding. "Thank you, Amber. I really don't know what to say. I'm sorry I overstepped my bounds. I was just trying to help. I love Jewels and I would never do anything to harm her."

Amber regarded her seriously. She didn't like Twilight, but she knew Twilight to be honest and caring. Jewels adored her, borderline worshipped her. She wouldn't intentionally harm her daughter, that, she was sure of. But, if she somehow knew the truth, would she still be so kind and caring? Would that love mean anything if she knew the 'who' behind Jewels' lineage?

"I hope so." She replied softly to both Twilight and her own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Soooo this is pretty explicit. Not going to lie. Was in an experimental phase when I wrote this. But It's not terrible I don't think. Anyway- just a heads up.**

Amber lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Gemma had finally succumbed to sleep about an hour ago.

It turned out her daughter had sprained her wing the previous day. With instruction from her and a volume from the shelf, herself and Shining Armor were able to repair some of the ligament's tearing. It was still terribly bruised and it hurt the child to move it, so they bandaged it appropriately.

Twilight had spent the rest of the day with them making rounds, and the mare had to admit that it wasn't all bad. Gemma had had the time of her life, soaking in all the attention. Twilight really did care for her daughter, a revelation that had made for irony. She'd watched the three play unicorn games, careful of Gemma's injury, and they'd even shared a small meal together afterwards. It made her miss the mountain she grew up in with the family and people she'd had. It hadn't all been desperate and she wish Gemma could've experienced some of it.

She remembered stroking her daughter's mane in bed as she went on and on about how amazing today had been and how much she loved Sir Armor and Miss Twilight. It made her question her silence in regards to her daughter's family. Was she doing the right thing raising her in ignorance like this?

Amber sighed and turned onto her side. On her bureau there was an emerald choker that sparkled beguilingly at her. It was gothic styled with black lace and golden draping chains. There was a larger emerald centered on the choker with its faceted face pressed in a gold mold. A smaller, smoothed teardrop shaped emerald dangled from it. While it was a beautiful piece of jewelry, it wasn't just for aesthetics.

Once she'd settled back into this house, she'd bound her magic to this piece of jewelry using an ancient spell. It was a safety measure that assured no one could trace her with a magical signature. While a trained pony would realize the choker was magical, they still wouldn't know whose magic it was. She could just as easily claim that it was a family heirloom. Her metamorphic abilities were still intact, just difficult to use now that magic wasn't in picture.

It was something that was irreversible.

She really wasn't who Shining Armor thought she was anymore.

She frowned when she recalled Twilight's promise to her brother earlier. "I'm going to figure this out Big Brother, and you're going to be the one to tell me."

Would he tell her about Gemma? Did he trust her to keep her safe alone? What if he didn't?

Pushing herself into a seated position, Amber realized she had to be sure of his silence. Staring at the choker, she realized a way to do so.

* * *

When Shining Armor heard a knock at his door late at night, he didn't know who to expect. So his surprise was palpable when he opened the door to see Amber Stone with a determined expression on her face.

"Amber?" The stallion questioned.

"Can I come in?" She asked in way of a greeting.

He took a step to the side allowing her passage as he took in her overall appearance. The dim light from his living room caught the choker around her neck. The way it shone in the light made him question it.

"That's a nice necklace." He stated casually as he shut the door and turned to face her. She looked nervous and the stallion placed his suspicions aside for a moment. He moved closer to her and lifted her chin with a hoof. "Is everything okay? Is it Jewels?"

Her brown eyes looked deeply into his, and he could tell by the glint in her gaze and illumination of the tear shaped gem of her choker something was about to happen. Everything took on a dark hue as the world faded from existence. It felt like a teleportation spell, but once he came to in a beautiful moonlit meadow sprinkled with white moon flowers and lily blossoms, he knew he was different.

The sounds of the forest was calming despite the shock he felt at his newest situation. The dark night sky was illuminated with the soft silver of the moon. Fireflies flashed softly around them and the scent of wildflowers permeated the air. The air was warm and in the middle of this ethereal meadow stood a dark skinned woman with teal hair, and a snow colored man with streaked azure hair.

"What did you do?" He whispered marveling at her naked body underneath the moon as he took a step closer to her.

Her skin was much darker than his own. Coal grey with a luminescence that reminded him of a starry night sky. Her teal colored hair sparkled under the moonlight as she stared up at him with hooded eyes.

His body was his and yet there was nothing equine about it.

Her smile was knowing as a hand reached forward and caressed his face. White fangs sparkled in the light. "It's called being human," Amber whispered before taking his lips with her own.

Shining Armor felt himself stiffen under her touch as she pressed her body flush against his. Losing himself to the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her as he realized he didn't care what she was planning as long as they didn't stop this.

"Chrysalis?" He'd waited so long to call her by that name. By her name.

"Shhh…" She silenced him by deepening the kiss. Dark hands traveled down his face and neck, stilling over his chest. She could feel every hard plane of him against her and it brought a deep blush to her cheeks. Especially the feel of his member pulsing and swelling against her thigh. She had to remind herself that this was not for her, but for her daughter.

It wasn't enough to hold her, the stallion wanted to conduct his own exploration of her body with this new body. Turning her in his grasp, he broke contact with her mouth and nibbled the shell of her ear as his hands traveled her body.

Cupping her breast, the mare took in a sharp intake of breath as he rotated between massaging her breast and teasing her nipples. "Human," he whispered as he kissed and suckled on her neck as he continued to raise her pulse.

She hummed her pleasure as she found herself enjoying herself more than she should.

She felt one of his hands travel down the shape of her body, following the curve of her hips till it rested on her waist. His lips found hers again as she arched into his body. Shining Armor grasped her most feminine folds, shivering at the feel of her slickness. He broke away from her lips again as he breathed into her ear. "Chryssie…"

Amber whimpered when she felt his fingers dip inside her. He smiled against her skin as he continued to work her with both of his hands. Her moans were more than encouraging as her body felt like it was on fire. She was so wet and the pleasure that built from his ministrations was maddening. She held his arm in place with one hand and lost the other in his hair.

How had she gone on so long without him?

"Why did you come to me?" He whispered as his other hand traveled down and pinched her clit, before drawing firm circles over it. She gasped, legs shaking as she felt so close to euphoria.

"I… I came… to talk to you." Was her broken reply. He hummed as he allowed himself to sink with her to the ground.

"Please stop," She panted trying to stave off the sensations that were overtaking her.

He took his time stopping, and once he did, she wasted no time turning in his grasp and pushing his back down into the grass. She kissed him deeply, body still on high alert.

"What did you want to talk about?" Shining Armor asked as she left wet kisses on his neck while he was touching her everywhere else. Resting both hands on the round curve of her ass, he squeezed both cheeks before using one hand to cup one of her breast again.

Grabbing both of his wrist, Amber pinned his arms above his head and tied them with a vine. She couldn't function with him touching her the way he was. In the process she left him a great view of her full dark breast. He lifted his head and latched onto one of her nipples sucking on it before teasing it with his teeth.

"Shining," She groaned as she fought the pleasure and shoved him hard into the ground. He winced as his head struck something solid.

Amber smirked, finally in control of the situation.

"What do you want, Chrysalis?" He demanded, feeling both annoyed and aroused.

"I want your complete cooperation," She whispered as she leaned over and spoke in his ear. He looked so beautiful under the moonlight framed by the grass. No matter how she justified what she was doing, she couldn't hide from her own desire. He was just as masculine in this form as he was in his other. Her hands smoothed over his chest and stomach as she followed deft movements with hot, wet kisses. When Shining Armor felt her hand wrap around his length, he couldn't help but groan.

She smirked against his abdomen before setting up between his legs. He lifted his head to watch her. She placed a soft kiss on the head of his member as she locked eyes with him. Cerulean eyes burned grey as Shining Armor pulled at his restraints. Surprisingly it was a good knot.

"I promise to share your bed with you in whatever way you like," Amber licked his cock starting from the base and ending at the tip, smirking when he trembled. "Whenever you like." Her hands begin to stroke him, and the stallion bit his lips to keep from groaning.

"What's the catch?" He grounded out still trying to break the makeshift restraints.

"You keep Jewel's secret no matter what." Was her serious reply.

Before he could respond, she took all of him inside of her mouth sucking him languidly as she bobbed up and down up the length of his member with a force that made his toes curls. The mix of prurient sensation and anger was enough for him snap the vine she used as his hands wandered into her silky tresses holding her there.

"Chryssie," He moaned as he thrust his hips into her mouth choking her with his strength. Gods, he wanted to explode, but he couldn't let her think that this was the kind of stallion he was, even if that was all he wanted at this point. She didn't have to offer herself to him this way for what she wanted, and it made him angry that she would even consider this.

Pulling her up into his grasp by her arms, he kissed her hard and almost painfully.

"Not like this." Shining Armor growled into her mouth as he held her tight. Her eyes widened as she was clearly confused. Managing to get her hands between them, she forcefully pushed away from him breaking away from his mouth.

Both were flushed and panting as they regarded the other. His eyes were grey even as his gaze softened and he smoothed her hair away from her face. "I could never hurt Jewels like that. You know that." His voice was low. She looked away feeling upset, relieved and embarrassed. "Chryssie?" He gently turned her face back to his. "Do you understand?" Shining Armor prompted gently.

"I hate you," She whispered with wet eyes knowing it was a lie. Before he could comment, she sealed her lips against his once again using her hand to finish what she started. He tried to push her away, he really did, but she wasn't having it. She stroked his member firmly with a pace that made it hard to concentrate. Swallowing his groans in her mouth, she whispered encouragement against his lips.

Amber didn't stop until his seed spilled between them. Burying his face in her neck as he came, he bit her hard enough to draw blood as he tried to muffle the sound. The mare whimpered as she slowed her pace, milking him. Shining Armor spasmed as he lost himself to his orgasm, he thrust into her hand until his member had nothing left.

Once he'd floated back down from his high, he flopped back down into the grass feeling weak and sated. He stared up into a twinkling night sky, breathing heavily as his whole body seemed to pulse. He felt her tongue cleaning up the mess he'd made over his stomach and lavishing around his flaccid cock. His balls tingled and all he wanted to do was make love to her until Celestia brought up the sun.

"C'mere," Shining Armor said huskily as he held his arms open to her. She slithered into his grasp and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth before resting her head against his chest. He closed his eyes and that odd feeling came over him once again as her magic washed over them. When he opened his eyes, he was back in his home in his equine body with Amber nowhere to be found.


	5. Chapter 5

Last weekend had been amazing, Gemma thought as she traveled through town. Her mother was at a local shop trading for goods and had agreed to let her visit the library while she worked.

Spending time with Sir Armor and his sister was something out of her wildest fantasies.

Shining Armor was one of the bravest and strongest stallions she'd ever read about. And to know him personally and call him a friend was mind-blowing.

Twilight Sparkle was one of the smartest and kindest mares around. It was a pity she and her mother didn't get along well. Gemma knew that being an Equestrian Princess was hard, but it still sounded rather wonderful. The small filly dreamed of guiding a people into greatness. She would educate her subjects and protect them from other groups that wanted to hurt them. Ponies like changelings that were scary and selfish. She shuddered at the thought as she ducked around the corner.

The town's square was bustling as ever as Main Street was operating under its prime hours. Ponies moved with purpose even as they spoke with each other in passing. Bypassing the farmer's market, she took a quieter route to Twilight's abode.

She'd read so many stories but her favorite was the tale of the white knight who served and saved the Princess of Love. It was the love between the two that had saved all of Equestria forcing the terrible Changeling Queen and her subjects away from the land. Not even Princess Celestia in all her might and glory could accomplish such a feat.

The filly sighed dreamily as she continued through town. How exciting, she thought brightly.

The library was just ahead. She really hoped Twilight was home today. Spike was nice enough, but he was definitely no Twilight.

Knocking on the door, she pushed into the building and was ecstatic to find not one, but both of the Sparkle siblings.

"Sir Armor! Miss Twilight!"

"Jewels!" They both greeted brightly. Shining Armor sat casually at a table while Twilight was busy organizing a shelf with some new volumes halfway up a ladder.

The filly grinned as she shut the door behind herself.

"Back again?" Twilight teased. "And no bandages." Her injury had healed perfectly thanks to her mother's tending.

She flushed, hiding behind cerulean bangs. "Is it in yet?" Was her bashful reply.

"As a matter of fact it is." Twilight sang descending her ladder and moving to grab something from a cupboard above her desk.

"Is what in?" Shining Armor asked curiously.

The little girl blinked as she regarded him. He looked calm enough, but there was something else on his mind today and he wasn't as excited as he pretended. She debated on whether or not to ask him about it.

"A new book." She supplied in lieu of her thoughts.

"Oh?"

Twilight approached the duo with a book magically in tow. "She's obsessed with changelings," was the princess' wry reply. "I've never seen a filly with such romantic inclinations towards something that could've ended so badly for our country."

That changed his mood, Jewels realized feeling uncomfortable as his gaze really focused on her. "How so?" He asked her. His face said one thing, but his emotions quite another.

"Don't be shy now, Jewels!" Twilight laughed. "Go on and tell him!" She looked her brother in the eyes. "This is like her favorite thing to talk about." She climbed back up her ladder, organizing her selection once again.

Shining Armor gave the child a reassuring smile and opened his forelegs to her. Shyly, she accepted climbing into his lap and opening the newest book on the table. "Well… It's only one of the most amazing stories ever lived through. A frightened princess, a brave knight and an evil queen."

"Is that so?" Was his quiet response as he looked over her shoulder down at the pages that depicted one of the most difficult times of his life.

"It's what the stories say. A beautiful love between a princess and her loyal knight… An evil Queen looking to hurt and destroy. Apart from all the 'romance," she blanched to which he genuinely laughed. "It really is a story of good versus evil. Love versus hate." Her face glowed as she talked about it. "But… you were there… what was it really like?"

Twilight slowed her task as she turned to watch the two. It was almost surreal listening to this small girl question her brother so forwardly. They almost looked like father and daughter with her in his lap as he stared down in deep thought. Part of her wanted to change the subject, while another part really wanted to hear what he was going to say as the subject was still a touchy one for her brother.

"It wasn't so black and white from what I remember."

"What part? The changeling queen?" Jewels questioned. "But everyone knows Queen Chrysalis was evil."

The stallion tightened his jaw as he really considered what he would say to this girl who was completely unaware of who her father and mother really were. "I would say disillusioned more than anything."

"But…"

"Jewels maybe you should talk about something else." Twilight interrupted as she studied her brother's body language. While she didn't know the extent of his thoughts, she knew he still had unresolved feelings about the matter.

The filly looked up at her with confusion in her eyes, "but you said-"

"Jewels!" She reprimanded. Shining Armor stared up at her sharply. He wasn't the only one with unresolved feelings on the matter. She avoided his eyes and turned back to her work. Twilight still didn't care for changelings. They were shady at best and even with the time passed, she still didn't know the full extent of her brother's relationship with the deceased mare she still loathed.

"What have you been saying, Twilight?" She flinched at his tone.

His anger was unpleasant and the small girl quickly rushed forward to dispel whatever she had inadvertently caused. "Please don't be mad, Sir Armor! I didn't know it was something you didn't like to talk about."

Shining Armor softened at the pleading in the sharp features that stared up at him hopefully. Swallowing his anger, he smiled down at her nuzzling her with a tickle. Giggling, Gemma immediately changed the subject. "When will you be cooking for us again?"

Twilight's ears perked at the word 'again.' Was… he courting Amber Stone? She looked slyly over her shoulder.

"That depends on your mother." Shining Armor answered with a chuckle.

"Well that would be never…" She huffed petulantly. "She likes you too, you know. As friends." She quickly added aware of how odd the two were in regards to each other. Old friends, weird friends, angry friends… Adult friends were strange.

Shining Armor grinned, "Is that right…"

"Hello," a voice called from the doorway. Everyone turned to see the topic of conversation.

"Mama!"

"Hello, Amber." Despite the two mares making eye contact, Amber did not return the greeting. "It's only my home you're waltzing into," Twilight muttered to herself clearly annoyed by the other.

"Sharing my secrets, Jewels?" Her mother teased despite her real feelings. She barely acknowledged the other occupants of the library. Especially Shining Armor. That night in the meadow had backfired in more ways than one. She couldn't even look him in the face, a testament that made him smirk.

The filly smiled conspiratorially at Shining Armor. "Maybe," she grinned broadly, hopping out of the stallion's lap. "Is it time to go?"

"Yes it is." Amber smiled down at her daughter. "Thank you Twilight for letting her visit."

Twilight turned, somewhat surprised. "You're welcome. She's always a joy." What was with that mare? She ran just as hot as she did cold.

"Say goodbye." Amber instructed halfway out of the door.

"Bye!" Jewels called as the door shut behind her.

Shining Armor stared at the door a moment longer. With a sigh, he turned to find Twilight glaring at him. "Dinner?" She questioned. "And what was that? You two didn't even say a word to each other." He opened his mouth to speak, but after placing his hooves on the table, he realized that the small girl had left her book.

He grinned. "I don't know… Maybe I'll ask her about it."

Twilight scowled.

* * *

After returning from the library, the two lounged about, did some chores and had their family meal. Despite it being a lazy day, they still stuck to their schedule.

"Baby," Amber prompted as she watched her daughter play in the cauldron outside for bath time. Her head rested on her forelegs atop the cauldron's brim. She mulled over her thoughts, anxious about the effect her next words would have. The sun had set leaving the sky a dusky purple and dark blue. The moon shone softly giving them all the light they needed.

Gemma's eyes were alit as she splashed around in the sudsy water playing with her doll. "Yea?" Was her absent response as she made the doll dive a few times before soaring overhead as she played out her fantasies.

Amber swallowed as she lifted her head. "How would you like to go on a trip?" Staying in Ponyville delivered all sorts of memories she'd rather live without. Of course her daughter wouldn't see it that way, but if she could sell it right…

"A trip?" Blue eyes blinked as the child considered what her mother was proposing.

"Yes." Amber smiled. "Across the ocean. It'd be our adventure." She quickly added in hopes of steering the conversation to where she wanted.  
Gemma wasn't fooled and gave her mother her full attention before lowering her doll into soapy water. "You want to leave Ponyville?"

"It doesn't have to be permanent." Amber assured.

"Is… Is this because of Shining Armor?"

"No… Partly." It was too bad her kid could basically smell lies. She'd never understand the emotional danger Shining Armor presented to them or the physical danger that he brought with the public's scrutiny of him. "But mostly because I miss my family."

"But ponies don't come from anywhere else…" Gemma blinked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes… but I didn't always live here." Was Amber's patient response.

"What about my school, and my friends? What if I don't want to leave my home?" Her anxiousness bled through her voice as she clutched the brim, completely letting go of her doll that now floated alone on its side. Bright eyes filled with tears and Amber knew that her daughter would never see things her way. Her attachment to Shining Armor was a little overwhelming and it frightened the mare.

Her smile, despite her true feeling, was encouraging and comforting. "No decisions now. Just a thought. Just think about it."

The little girl calmed herself and nodded with sniffles.

Amber mentally sighed as Gemma began to play with her doll once again.

* * *

"So none of you find it odd that Shining Armor has an interest in Amber Stone?"

Twilight and her friends were having a relaxing day at the lake. Something that had proved difficult for everyone to do together given their responsibilities and conflicting schedules. Rarity looked rather sweet underneath her big sun hat, while both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash rocked a pair of shades. Fluttershy had just setup up a giant umbrella for their picnic, while Applejack simply enjoyed the sun.

Twilight had been ranting about the town's newest development for the past thirty minutes and counting.

Rarity and Applejack traded a look from their position on their beach towels as Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes with a huff as she floated on her tube in the water. Even Pinkie Pie pushed her sunglasses up and turned to give her friend a look as she too floated lazily on a raft.

"Your obsession with your brother is kinda weird." Dash called out as she adjusted in her tube.

"Yea!" Pinkie chimed in. "its borderline creepy."

The alicorn scowled. "So I'm overreacting?" Twilight too rested on a beach towel in the sand.

"Yes." Rarity snickered as she popped a strawberry into her mouth from the basket of fresh fruit and lemonade they'd brought with them. Fluttershy was just behind her setting up a picnic blanket.

Twilight narrowed her eyes, "You mean the same way I was overreacting about his wedding?"

The rest of the group groaned.

"C'mon!"

"Seriously?!"

"Not fair!"

"That was ages ago!" Rainbow Dash lamented. "Can we please let that go?!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie huffed.

"You're just trying to deflect from the issue at hand! Just because Cadance was actually a changeling, it doesn't make your obsession any less of an obsession." AppleJack weighed in matter-of-factly. "You need a hobby that isn't your brother."

Twilight opened her mouth to defend herself, "A real hobby!" Rarity sang before she could utter a word.

Twilight blinked and looked to Fluttershy who was calmly laying out their spread for later. The gentle pegasus could feel her friend's eyes burning into her back. She looked apologetically over her shoulder. "Sorry, Twilight. They do have a point."

The mare sighed with a sour look on her face.

"We know you worry about him. But not every mare can meet your expectation of being a Princess of Love. Cadance found her love and it wasn't your brother." Rarity smiled genially at her friend from under her sun hat. Siblings sometimes made you crazy and that was okay.

"But it should've been." Twilight petulantly replied.

"Not very Princess-y, Princess." Rainbow Dash snickered.

"It's not your decision to make. His choices are his for better or worse." Applejack lectured as she flopped over onto her stomach.

"Food is ready!" Fluttershy sounded brightly. "Your concern is touching Twilight. Really. It's just not your life to live. Besides, didn't your brother and his ex-wife ban all changelings, anyway?"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash concurred. "So get out of his way."

Rarity laughed at the pouting on lavender features. "Besides, I overhead them outside my shop one day and it sounds like they might be leaving town."

"Leaving?" Twilight ears twitched at the sound as a smile grew on her face.

"You see," Pinkie shook her head and shuddered. "Creepy."

The group had shared a good natured laugh at Twilight's expense who reluctantly dropped the issue in favor of just relaxing and enjoying their company. It turned out to be a wise decision as the group truly enjoyed themselves and the time spent with each other.

After returning from the lake with her friends, the Princess of Friendship was in a much better mood.

A lazy day with friends was always a good idea. With a contented sigh, she entered her home and flopped down in the nearest chair. She wondered what her brother was up to and made a mental note to see him before the day was over.

* * *

Soldiers were rather easy to recognize in Equestria and there were many things that made them so. For example, haircut, mannerisms, and solemn expressions marked by piercing glares. They moved differently, robotically even, and even the way they talked was a dead giveaway.

Except, of course, only if they didn't want to be recognized.

Shining Armor had been a soldier for a long time and disappearing and blending in was a major part of some operations if a pony was ever sent out into the field. Such was the case now as he casually stood in a crowd, bidding his time as his gaze followed the graceful form of Amber Stone.

A few days ago, Twilight had 'casually' asked him when Amber was leaving. A revelation that was unsurprisingly surprising, despite him accounting for such risk. That mixed with the mare's elusiveness made the stallion overjoyed and yet furious at her denial.

He'd wanted to wait until after she'd taken Gemma to school to have the conversation he wanted to have with her. Smirking, he quietly and carefully followed her as she navigated the path that led outside of the town's city limits. It was laughable how easy it was to tail her, he thought using the brush-line as concealment. Maybe a few years ago she was an apex predator, but not today. She was almost inside her home when he'd accosted her attention demanding to talk.

"Chrysalis!" He bellowed making her halt.

Completely caught off guard once she realized she had a visitor, Amber could barely get a word in before the stallion pounced.

"What do you think you're doing?" He glared as he stalked forward invading her personal space.

"What are you on about?" She replied shrinking away in discomfort and confusion.

"You think ignoring me will make me stop? You think leaving will make your feelings for me disappear?" Amber honestly hoped so. "It'll only make me try harder." Shining Armor towered over her in this form as he stared down on her with burning coals in his eyes. She was ashamed to admit that she was slightly intimidated.

"You're crazy. Not everything I do revolves around you and your silly male ego." Amber tried to hide her insecurity behind bravado as she puffed out her chest and stood a tiny bit taller.

"We finally have a chance to be together." Shining Armor exclaimed heatedly. She rolled her eyes and tossed her mane. "Really be together… We could both have what we want."

"What?" She scoffed. "Sex?" That's all it would be, she tried to convince herself.

Shining Armor clenched his jaw. "A family."

She honestly hadn't expected that and it showed on her face. "A life with each other and our daughter." He'd spent a long time thinking about what he'd do if he ever saw her again. He was willing to do whatever it took it to be with her and be a father Gemma. Even if it meant sailing across the seas and into foreign lands.

He was serious and it made her feel worse. She wanted a real chance with stallion, but how would she ever explain this to her daughter? What if the shock was too much? Gemma adored him, and if she picked him over her…

Cinnamon eyes softened and Amber sagged against the doorway. "She doesn't know… and I don't know if I want her to… She's so attached to you already, and there's too much for her to understand right now. I'm afraid she'll hate me."

Shining Armor kissed her forehead and embraced her tightly. "She could never hate you." He murmured against her ear after they broke apart. "I tried, and I couldn't." She wanted to laugh at the quip but instead shook her head as she seriously considered them as a family. Hindsight really was a hell of a thing. "You don't have to be alone anymore." He said as he rested his forehead against hers. "We can leave together."

She gasped as she leaned away from him, completely thrown off guard by the suggestion. "You… you mean the three of us?" Amber's eyes were wide as she truly considered the idea. To leave Ponyville, be herself, and have her love seemed too good to be true! And Gemma would-

"But what about Gemma…" It was the first time she'd actually referred to girl as such in his presence and the admission was not lost upon him. "If she doesn't accept what we are…" She trailed allowing him to come to his own conclusions about the idea of heritage in regards to their daughter.

Uncertainty had never looked so pretty he thought as he watched her expression change. Lifting her chin with his hoof, he gave her a comforting smile. Apart from being the thing he wanted to do, this was the right thing to do. Family was everything, and it was time that they took their chance to be one. Leaving Equestria would be bittersweet for him, but he'd gladly go if it meant being with the ponies he loved most.

"Family is everything." He whispered before kissing her soundly. Amber was a fighter and even in comfort he knew she just couldn't accept anything initially. So when he took advantage of her surprise and deepened the kiss, he mentally smirked when she moaned into the kiss as she leaned into him.

"Just think about it…" He rasped after they'd separated for air.

"I…"

"Think about it." And with a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth, Amber Stone couldn't help but stare as Shining Armor left her to consider his offer.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Mature content warning!**

Hours later, and the mare was still thinking about that conversation. She'd done her chores for the day and picked up her daughter from school. She stood in her bedroom with a sour look on her features as she truly considered her options.

Shining Armor was genuinely interested in making a life with her and she was interested in having him.

Returning to the mountain she'd grown up in would be a good way to slowly introduce her daughter to her heritage. If she involved Shining Armor in their lives, there was no way she could willingly keep that from her child. She wanted her to have that relationship with her sire.

With a heavy sigh, the Changeling Queen truly stared at herself in the mirror. It'd been a while since she stood so plainly. Since she stood as a changeling.

Willowy in stature and yet dangerous in her build, Chrysalis still looked the part of regality. Harlequin eyes glowed in the darkness as teal tresses framed her face. The luminescence of her mid-section added to her strangeness and Chrysalis imagined herself standing beside her cloud colored daughter.

True, her daughter favored her slightly, but there was no true sharpness to her looks, no fangs, no onyx chitin, no gossamer wings- nothing the least bit changeling. It made things much easier, and yet it still broke her heart. Her people had been resilient and beautiful in their darkness… and now she was the only 'true' one left.

In a land of ponies, and even her own offspring, she felt terribly out of place.

Shining Armor knew exactly who and what she was and he loved her for it. He loved her striking appearance, her attitude and her ambition. He was willing to leave all of this behind to be with her. It was a dream come true… and yet her daughter hated changelings.

She frowned.

She could pretend with the best of them, but she was tired of having her heart crushed. And Gemma shunning her would break her completely, Shining Armor or no.

Chrysalis cursed as she struck her bureau making it rattle as it tipped violently smacking the wall before righting itself. She froze hoping Gemma hadn't heard her. A moment passed before the mare relaxed. Perhaps she was still at the meadow. Wh-

"Mama?"

Chrysalis stiffened.

"Mama…" Or maybe she was home.

Chrysalis slowly turned only to feel her heart lurch.

Her daughter stood with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

The betrayal in their depths said more than any words.

* * *

Gemma didn't know where she was going, but she knew she couldn't stay in that house.

Not with that liar… Not with that thing- her mother.

She galloped as fast as her legs would take her not caring who saw when she leaped into the air letting her wings with their soft magenta and gold feathered tips lift her into the air as she beat them furiously.

She could hear her mother screaming for her to stop, wait, and let her explain. But all she could think of was the evil that had descended upon her nation's capital. A cruel queen who had locked away an innocent princess as she fed off her love like some kind of parasite.

The view from up high was glorious but the small filly could care less as her heart broke in her tiny chest. Wind with the faintest hints of rain rushed by her as she navigated the sky. Lush meadows filled with blooming flowers and towering cedars seemed insignificant when a person realized the person they loved most maybe never loved or trusted them at all. Maybe never really real to start with.

Gemma could feel herself tiring not used to such activity, but for once she didn't care. 'Let me break,' she thought angrily as she descended too quickly hitting the ground before tumbling over her own feet and smacking the ground. Moaning in discomfort, she opened her eyes to a clear night sky with scintillating light.

Laying in her pity, she only trusted the sky to see her tears at this moment.

'You can't trust a changeling,' she remembered Twilight Sparkle telling her as tears distorted her vision. 'Even if they're your mom,' Gemma thought brokenly.

It was such a cruel joke.

'Amber Stone' wasn't real. She was made up and somehow that hurt worst of all. "Changelings can't love," she whimpered curling into a ball. Why else would they need to steal it?

Cicadas chirped in the night turning her pain into a song that echoed, ruining the forest's silence.

But why had she lied… and to her?

Clouds had gathered and before she knew it, she was being beaten down by rain. Even the cicadas had abandoned her.

Trying to rein in her emotions, she shuffled to her feet with a coat matted with debris. Concentrating as much as she could, she was about to cast a spell her favorite knight had taught her when the sound of a voice rang through the clearing she'd crashed in. Blinking and looking around, Gemma hadn't even noticed the house some fifty yards away.

When Shining Armor saw her, he immediately rushed to her squinting in the rain. Guiding her to his home, the two sat on his front porch as he tried to figure out what was going on. Why was she here? Alone in the rain at night? When he'd heard something outside, he'd have never thought to see a soaking wet alicorn filly alone and muddy. Lest of all his filly.

Eyes that were usually bright and kind, were red rimmed from crying. Her coat was muddy with bits of leaves and twigs in her wet tangled mane. He could guess what was wrong, but he wanted to hear it from her. The porch swing they sat in could easily fit three ponies, but he sat close to her anyway.

She looked like she was ready to burst into tears again, Shining Armor thought as he waited for her to speak.

Moments had passed and still no words from her were spoken. Just sniffles and dry sobs.

"Jewels..."

"That's…. That's not even my name," she laughed humorlessly as her resolve broke and her emotions took over. "Am I even a real pony?"

"What…. What's wrong?" He slid a foreleg across trembling shoulders, as his concern rose sharply.

Gemma sobbed as she shook her head furiously. "I can't. I just can't."

"Please, talk to me. You're scaring me." She bit her lip and leveled her gaze on the ground despite the clear rivers rushing from her eyes. "Where's your mom?" He asked quietly.

"She's not my mom!" The girl exploded, violently shrugging out of his grasp. "She's a liar and a horrible, horrible pony!"

"Stop it!" He thundered causing her to jump. Apologizing, he continued in a much softer tone. "She loves you. She'd do anything for you." When his words lacked the desired effect, he changed his approach. "Where is all this coming from?" The filly refused to answer his questions as she attempted to burn a hole in the ground with her glare as she hugged her legs to her chest. "Bright Eyes, what happened?" He tried again, sinking down beside her. She felt her heart flutter at the nickname, but her anger was much stronger than his silly sentiment.

"How can you love her?" She muttered darkly, refusing to look him in the face still despite her cheeks flushing.

The stallion truly was taken aback. "What-"

"You can't lie to me!" She interrupted accusingly, glaring at him. "I know you love her, and she... she can't love anyone."

"Jewels…"

"She's a monster!" She cried, "and if I'm her daughter," her voice hitched as she tried much unsuccessfully to push through her feelings, "what does that make me?"

"Jewels..." He pulled her into as embrace as she fell apart crying inconsolably. "It's okay, Bright Eyes... It's okay. You're not… you're not a monster." His heart broke for his daughter and the mare whose worst fears seemed to be coming true.

They stayed that way until the filly had tired herself out.

"Are you okay?" He asked once she calmed.

She nodded sniffling.

"What happened?"

"I was walking by her room when I thought I heard something… I opened the door to ask if she was alright and I finally saw what she really was. A changeling. And even though she looked nothing like a normal pony, nothing like me, I knew that I was hers. That 'whatever' she was lived somewhere inside me too. I shouldn't be an alicorn. And yet here I am. I've never known who she really was and now… How could she keep that from me? How can she say that she loves me when she couldn't even show me what she really was?" He let her speak her mind, listening patiently as she vocalized her thoughts and feelings. "You should've seen the look on her face when I realized it was still her. She looked so scared and ashamed. She called to me, but I didn't stop to hear it."

"You ran away?"

She nodded, despite the look that said she was somewhere else. "She was so afraid… Why would she look like that?" She blinked as she turned to look at him waiting for something to explain it all away.

"Because she was afraid of you hating her. Your mother may have made mistakes in the past, but she's always loved you." Gemma scowled. Her mother had lied to her for years. Even after that stupid talk they had about being honest with each other. "It's true…" Was Shining Armor's soft words as he hugged her close. "You were her penance for a life she never chose. She was so worried about you not having someone to look after you, to love you despite who you came from. You were everything she wanted." He seemed lost in his own thoughts before looking to her again. The two were silent for a few a minutes. "She loves you."

"I know…" She whispered through the hurt.

"Do you?"

She nodded and the tears were back full force. "I love her too."

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked after a while. He knew the mare had to be out of her mind.

"Not just yet…" She breathed as she held to him still. "You'd be a good dad," She whispered. "It's like you always know what to do." She was silent. "I wish you were mine."

Luckily for the stallion, Gemma was still too caught up in her own feelings to truly register or realize his. Shining Armor squeezed her affectionately as his throat tightened with a number of emotions. "I'm glad you think so… I think I'd like very much to be your father."  
She looked up at him and smiled.

The two cuddled together as the rain continued to fall looking for a break in intensity. Once they realized the shower would last all night, Shining Armor used a spell to transport them to the small cottage outside of town.

Amber Stone was standing on the porch looking out into the night, when a magenta sphere of magic materialized and popped to reveal father and daughter. The relief she felt was unexplainable as the two hurried out of the rain to stand with her on the porch.

"Mama?" The filly peaked up at her elder from under bangs. She felt so awkward after everything that had taken place. Her mother stood as Amber Stone, but Gemma now knew what was underneath her pony coat and mane.

"Gemma?" Chrysalis' voice was soft as her gaze took in the two.

Shining Armor cleared his throat and nudged the girl forward with an encouraging smile.

Taking a stumbling step forward, she cast one more glance at the stallion before directing all of her attention onto her mother. Swallowing and taking a deep breath, she moved forward, finally looking the mare in the eye when she was but a step away from her. She had so many questions and other things to resolve, but for now she had to make things right.

"Mama… I-"

Before she could finish, Chrysalis had wrenched the girl forward and held her tight as she buried her face in her mane. "Baby, I'm so sorry!"  
At first, Gemma was reluctant to return the embrace, but moments later she was holding the other just as tightly as tears fell from her eyes. "Me too! I-I don't care what you are." She whispered heatedly. "I love you no matter what. I just… I didn't know you…"

"It's okay… No more secrets." Chrysalis breathed into her love.

"No more secrets."

Shining Armor watched the reunion with a soft smile. Chrysalis looked up from her daughter and mouthed a thank-you to the stallion. Lifting the small filly, who shifted onto her back, she vocalized her words shyly. "Would… would you like to stay for dinner?"

Gemma stared up at him with hope in her round orbs. "Say yes!" She urged.

The stallion's smile was gentle. "I'd love to." Besides, it was still raining out.

It really had been a nice night. Even with the quiet roar of rain pelting the land, the trio had enjoyed a fine meal and easy conversation. After dinner was over, the mare insisted he stay the night as the weather was not agreeable for walking. Thanking her for her hospitality, Shining Armor decided to shower while the other put the small filly to sleep.

After shutting the door to her daughter's room, Chrysalis leaned against the doorway as she let out a deep breath. The past few days had given her much to think on. She still cared deeply for the stallion and it was beyond obvious that he still cared for her. Not to mention Gemma's adoration of him. So, why should she continue to deny herself love? Why deny her daughter her father? No more secrets, she had promised despite keeping her daughter's paternity to herself.

Her biggest fear had already been conquered and it was all because of Shining Armor. Gemma loved him enough to confide all of her secrets in him. If that wasn't a sign, what was?

She now stood in front of the bathroom door, having gone to him without even realizing it. Shining Armor made her happy, and for once in her life she would meet that happiness head on instead of running away.

Staring at the bathroom door a bit longer, she took a deep breath and let herself in closing the door quietly behind herself. The room was hot and steamy as the shower ran. Throwing caution to the wind, she carefully slipped behind the shower curtain, marveling at the finely built pony soaking wet inside.

If he was surprised to see her, he certainly didn't act it. He stood tall and unreadable as their eyes locked. Swallowing, the mare spoke candidly as she slowly dropped her disguise, showing him her true self.

"Thank-you for bringing her back to me." Chrysalis whispered as she stepped forward, pressing her body close to his. Her chitin was still cool despite the heat from the water. It'd been a long time since he'd seen the smooth onyx colored matriarch. He was entranced by the sleek and dangerous elegance of the former queen.

"What're you doing?" He asked trying to keep his wits about him as the sight of her soaking wet made his member twitch. The low light and the brilliance of her pearlescent midsection made for an alluring image.

"Giving us a shot," she breathed against the shell of his ear before pressing soft kisses to his neck. Closing his eyes, Shining Armor tried to calm himself as the heat from the steam and his own emotions were making him lightheaded.

He felt her hooves stroking his coat, and bit his lip when she began to suckle his flesh with cool lips.

"Stop," he breathed gruffly, pulling away to look at her. "If we do this… there's no going back." He said with storm cloud eyes. "This is you choosing us."

She smiled dangerously at him and Shining Armor wasted no time laying claim to what should have been his years ago.

With her back pressed firmly against the shower's wall, the mare couldn't help the sounds that were coming from her mouth as the stallion took her heights she hadn't been to in a long time. Her long legs were wrapped around him as she desperately wanted him deeper if such a thing was even possible.

Gods, he was magnificent.

Shining Armor was in heaven as her body seemed to covet his, pulsing along his length as he moved inside of her. He wasn't carnal by nature, but seeing her so unhinged and on the precipice of rapture made his desire all the stronger.

"Say you're mine." He growled as he stared into lust filled eyes.

"Shining," she groaned almost petulantly despite the pleasure he gave her.

"Say it!" He slammed into her causing her gasp as she was seeing stars.

"Yours!" She managed yearning for the release he was sure to bring to her. "Only yours!"

He buried her face in her neck as he felt closer with each stroke, groaning when her walls tightened gloriously around his cock. The sound of his name wrapped in the velvet highs of her voice was enough to undo him as well.

Chrysalis was on fire as her body shuddered almost violently. It was the same for her lover as the two tumbled into the abyss, painfully aware of the other. Love had never felt so satisfying, she thought breathlessly as they sunk to the ground.

Afterwards they had managed to dry off and make it to her bed. Shining Armor held her tightly as they lay in postcoital glow.

"I want to tell her." He was saying as he calmly stroked her mane. The light from the moon bathed the two in soft beams of silver as it flooded through her bedroom window. Raindrops continued to pelt the panes distorting the light as their sounds calmed their hearts.

"She should hear it from you…" Chrysalis agreed quietly, her body sated and drunk from his lovemaking. Teal tresses spilled over his snow white coat as her head rested upon his chest.

"She's wondered about you, but she's never asked."

"I never stopped thinking of her…"

Chrysalis was thoughtful in her reminiscing. "She's so much like you…" A smile crept over her muzzle.

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"Granted she's much smarter and more observant…" She trailed with a smile.

"Is that so?" He growled playfully as he rolled them over so he was on top of her.

She laughed as he tickled her before pinning her beneath his body as his attitude shifted. They locked eyes and Chrysalis couldn't help but flush under his scrutiny.

"I never stopped thinking of you either." She could feel her heartbeat quicken as her body was still abuzz with what happened in the shower not too long ago. Slowly, he lowered himself down onto her, careful not to crush her with his weight.

When his mouth descended upon hers in a deep kiss, Chrysalis found herself wondering why it had taken so long for her to accept him back into her life again.


	7. Chapter 7

Life on the land Chrysalis worked was simple enough despite the amount labor that had to be put in. There was the small orchard of fruit, a grapevine, and the herbs that were grown and dried. There was even a small vegetable garden that the mare kept up.

Though it was humble, it was enough work to keep the mare busy and it turned a decent profit.

Shining Armor couldn't help but marvel at her simple way of life. She and her daughter were pretty self-sufficient in terms of resources and food. He would've never pegged her for her herbalist or a farmer.

He stood at the back of the cottage's entrance watching her till the land for the vegetables as the orchard and grapevines were up front. Even Gemma seemed to know what to do as she gathered herbs and made small bushels of them. Though she only really helped out on market days, her mother left her to her studies mostly.

It'd been a week since the night of the falling out and the stallion found himself spending as much time with the two as he could. True, he no longer worked for Celestia, he did serve as a tutor of sorts at Twilight's library.

He was still marveling at sight of Chrysalis in disguise when Gemma approached him. "I still can't believe she's a changeling," Gemma stated as her eyes too watched her mother work.

Shining Armor looked down at her with a crooked smile. "I know what you mean…"

"You knew… didn't you?" She blinked as she turned to look up at him.

He tried to read her expression, but her features were purposely controlled. "I knew."

She seemed to process his admission alright but then her eyes narrowed and she looked as if she wanted to ask him something.

An anxious feeling washed over the stallion, and Shining Armor found himself holding his breath as the two simply stood. She opened her mouth to speak, but immediately lost her nerve. "Forget it." Gemma muttered leaving him as she instead chose to go inside. For some reason, Shining Armor felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. Lately, the girl seemed testy and he knew from experience that sometimes fillies needed space.

He looked up to see Amber loading a cart with produce to store in the barn across the yard. Moving from the doorway of the home, he decided to approach her.

"Need any help?" He asked as she lifted a crate of tomatoes.

She pursed her lips as she looked at him over her shoulder. "Such a gentleman," she drawled. "Took you long enough to ask. You like to watch mares work?"

He chuckled. "I'm all for equality." She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you take a shower and relax for a bit. I'll put this away."

She eyed him with mock suspicion. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," he smirked before sobering. "But maybe you could check on Gemma…"

Her playfulness waned as he brought up what she suspected would soon come to head. While things were normal enough ever since her daughter discovered who she was, there was some reservation in their interactions. "Yea," Amber nodded feeling somewhat apprehensive. "I think we'll go for a walk."

He smiled encouragingly. "She loves you…" He assured her.

"I know." She thanked him for his offer and took her leave. Shining Armor watched her disappear into the house.

Amber took a quick shower, washing the smell of earth and sweat away from her coat. After quickly drying, she quietly approached her daughter's open door and knocked on the sill. The small filly was sprawled out on her floor seemingly lost in space.

She moved at the sound of another. "Is everything alright?" She asked sitting up and blinking.  
Amber smiled, "I don't know. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No," was her mother's softy reply. "I figured you maybe wanted to talk."

Gemma swallowed as she closed her mouth. "Okay."

Moments later, the two were following the path that the small child took to her favorite meadow.  
Despite it being past midday, the sun still shone brightly casting all sorts of shadows along the flower sprinkled path. The forest was alive with birds and other creatures, yet the silence between the two was still terribly loud.

Amber waited for the girl to voice her thoughts but soon grew impatient wanting it to all be over with. She opened her mouth to break the silence but her daughter beat her to it.

"How could you do it?" Gemma asked almost too quietly. They had finally made it to the clearing.

Amber's expression gave nothing away as she tilted her head. "Because not doing it seemed worse. My people were dying and there was nothing I could do about it."

"So hurting innocent ponies was the best you could come up with?"

Cinnamon eyes turned a bright green and the small girl stumbled as she took a step back. Her mother was rarely angry with her, but when she was, it was bad. Somehow knowing her true identity made the prospect of her anger even worse. Surprisingly, the mare calmed. "Sometimes as a monarch you have to do things you don't want to for the greater good of those around you."

"Do you regret it?"

"Sometimes. But then I look at you and I know that if I could go back I'd have still done it. If I had not done what I had, my people would still be victims of circumstances completely out of their control and I would've never known you." Gemma looked conflicted as she processed her mother's words. "I can't explain away what I did, because I did it and it's done. But I can tell you my side of things and I promise it's not at all like what your silly books say." She rolled her eyes. Changelings were different, but they weren't unscrupulous savages.

Gemma wanted to take offense to her mother's small dig but her curiosity won out instead. "Then what was it like?"

Amber looked down into a curious face. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about, but it was something that needed to be talked about.

"It was difficult and I lost a lot of good people."

"Oh…"

So she told her of the sickness that had ravaged her species, and about the curse that had turned them into what they were. She spoke about hiding amongst the royal family, searching for answers with Discord's guidance. She mentioned the meddling of Twilight Sparkle and explained how the love between the Princess and the Knight both eradicated and set her people free. There was so much that had happened and yet there were things she didn't dare speak about. Her relationship with Shining Armor was one of them.

By the end of it her daughter was crying, seemingly enraptured by the tale.

"And no one knew… You were all alone…" The girl murmured. "That must've been scary."

"It was."

Silence.

"You're right. None of my books say this. Not even Twilight Sparkle tells it like this."

"Because a pony would know anything about a changeling." Amber muttered, rolling her eyes. "It's getting dark, we should go back." The sun was beginning its descent as rays of red and magenta were beginning to paint the clouds. Apparently they'd 'talked' longer than she expected.

Blinking, Gemma nodded and the two gathered themselves and headed back home. Already, Amber could sense a change in her daughter's feelings. It would take a while she knew, but at least she knew her side of things.

When the duo made it back, Shining Armor had already washed up and started dinner.

"Go wash up," Amber had instructed her daughter who seemed to blossom whenever the stallion was around. The light in her eyes and the grin on her face spoke loudly.

"Yes ma'am!" She had breathed racing through the kitchen to get into the bathroom. "Be right back!" She assured him to which he laughed.

"No rush Bright Eyes! I still need your help with the bread." Amber couldn't help the grin that slid on her own face. The two cooked together whenever the stallion was over.

Shining Armor stood at the stove stirring tomato sauce for the rigatoni he had boiled. Veggies like mushrooms, zucchini, onions and squash quietly simmered in another skillet. He turned to regard her over his shoulder.

"How'd it go?" He asked lightly.

Amber stood in the entranceway of the kitchen with her forelegs folded across her chest. "It went well.

Obviously, I couldn't tell her everything, but she no longer thinks I'm the spawn of Tartarus."

"I'm sure she doesn't think that, Chryssie." She gave him a look. "I never thought that. Even when I was the most upset with you."

She looked away for a bit as she recalled with a blush the most 'upset' he'd ever been with her. He had fucked and made love to her all in the same night.

Moments later, Gemma emerged from the bath washed and cleaned. "Where's the butter!" She'd asked coming to his side to help with the preparation of dinner. Amber sighed as she watched the two.

* * *

The days seemed to blur as the former Queen and knight indulged themselves in the other. It was almost paradise. Amber Stone had never looked happier, the townspeople thought. And Shining Armor hadn't looked so enthralled since the earlier days of his engagement.

Meeting up in various places or sometimes spending lazy days at either home making love and talking.  
Amber liked those days best as she could truly be herself, chitin and all.

It was one of these days that the two found themselves talking. They lay in bed wrapped around the other as they spoke in quiet tones.

"Ya know… Gemma said the damnedest thing to me yesterday."

He hummed as he placed lazy kisses to her neck. She smiled absently. "What did she say?" He asked before engaging her in a slow, sweet kiss. Amber laughed as she tried to escape his grasp.

"She told me I shouldn't hide who I am when it's just us. She's been asking me all these questions…" She chuckled softly. "About changelings, and why we're so... unaccepted." He wrestled her down laughing at the put out expression on equine features. "We're leaving." She said after he'd pinned her down. It took a second for him to process the words, but once he did, his expression hardened and the mare found herself rushing to explain. "Obviously not forever! But she needs to know where she comes from. That even though she's different she's not some nefarious creature of night." Quiet. "I think it's for the best."

"What about what I think?" Shining Armor asked guardedly as he stared down into her features. He really thought they were coming together as a family.

"I want you there." She stated as she stared deep into his eyes, caressing his jaw with her hoof.

"As a fling?" Was his petulant response as he tightened his jaw.

Amber smirked. "As her father…" She leaned closer as she whispered between them. "And the stallion that I love." The kiss she pressed to his lips was teasingly soft.

He relaxed. "You want me there?"

"Every step of the way." She laughed at his disbelief before giving him a peck on the nose and flopping back down. "There's a pony I know who owns a ship. I just have to arrange travel with him."

"Where does this pony live?" He shifted his weight so he was partially on his side.

"Vanhoover." She rolled them over and laid her head against his chest as she snuggled against him. "It's a three day trip."

"Three days?!" His chest rumbled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes. 2 days for travel and a day to make arrangements."

"When do we leave?" Shining Armor asked after he thought it over. He had been serious the night he told her he'd go away with her.

"I'm not taking you with me." She leaned away so she could speak to him properly.

"Bu-" Amber silenced him with a hoof.

"Now is the time for you to get to know your daughter." She replaced her hoof with her mouth as she kissed him deeply. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Gemma needs someone to look after her."

Shining Armor stared up at her with half lidded eyes. Amber Stone was a beautiful mare, he thought, but he preferred the sharp and dark features of the queen above him.

"Change for me?" He whispered lowly.

Earthy looks faded away leaving the dark vision of a changeling queen. He smiled as he pulled her closer initiating a kiss that promised better things to come.

* * *

"And why are you picking up Jewel's from school again?" Twilight asked as she and her brother trotted to the local foal school to retrieve the small girl. She truly enjoyed the child but she couldn't understand why Shining Armor was playing babysitter for someone else's child. No offense to her brother, but there were definitely more qualified ponies.

"I already told you, Twilight." Amber had left for Vanhoover that morning.

"Yea… But you never said why."

The elder sighed as he rolled his eyes at his sister's nosiness. "It's called doing a favor for a friend, Twilight."

"Favor? Friend?"

"Yes." He groaned sorry he'd asked for her company.

Twilight flattened her ears as she sensed his annoyance, slightly apologetic. "It's just you've been spending so much time with her. You practically work for her now spending your days helping her with her farm, for which she doesn't pay you by the way, you cook them dinner, and you take Jewels out all the time." She braced herself for her next words. "I just don't understand why you're playing daddy to someone else's child."

"Twilight!"

"I'm sorry! I just don't want to see you taken advantage of."

"I can assure you, no one is taking advantage of me." He thought back to the beginning of his relationship with Amber. If anyone had been taken advantage of, it was her. "For your information, I genuinely enjoy the time I spend with them. And money has never been an issue for me. Amber doesn't need me to take care of her and Jewels."

"Really? Then why is it that she's told her clients that 'she's' no longer going to be serving them? You start helping her out and all of a sudden she stops working?"

He rolled his eyes. "Wasn't it you who told me she was moving?"

She paused. "Oh… I'd forgotten about that." Her cheeks flushed as she realized her error. "Shining I'm sorry."

He hummed in agreeance. "Can we stop talking about it now?"

"Yea…" Was her regretful response.

They stood outside the school waiting for the small child. Moments later they were rewarded with a group of children exiting the doors.

"Bright Eyes!" Shining Armor called when he saw her in the crowd.

"Shining Armor!" She was all grins until her eyes landed on Twilight Sparkle. Jewels froze as her expression showcased her uncertainty. She hadn't seen Twilight since the last time her mother was in town and knowing what she knew now, she couldn't help but feel different about the other. Remembering her surroundings, she shook it off and smiled nervously at the Princess. "Princess Twilight… What're you doing here?" She asked once she'd gotten closer to the duo. "Where's my mother?"

Shining Armor used his magic to lift her up onto his back. "You already know your mom went away on business." Was his reassuring response. She nodded as she buried her face in his mane.

"Right…"

Twilight watched the whole thing with an unsure expression of her own. That was odd, she thought. Jewels almost sounded worried.

"Hey, I'm going to go home." Twilight said once they started on their way.

Jewels turned to regard her. "Come with us for ice cream at least!" She begged. "Sir Armor says he used to take you for ice cream after school when you were my age."

"Yea, c'mon Twilight. It'll be like old times."

The Princess of Friendship smiled even as her ears flattened against her skull. She still felt so embarrassed and then the look on Jewels' face earlier made her feel even worse given how she'd antagonized her brother only moments before. "Okay, but after that I really have to go."

Jewels nodded with a smile. She hadn't meant to make her feel bad. The trio continued to the local ice cream parlor.

"Actually Twilight, would you be interested in dinner tonight? There's something I need to tell you."

The alicorn looked up at her elder. His tone was serious but the look on his face said nothing was amiss.  
"Is everything alright?" Was her concerned response.

He chuckled. "Everything's fine. It's just there's something I want you to know."

She nodded, curious as to what her brother wanted to share with her.

Despite the awkwardness she felt, Twilight always had a good time whenever she spent time with Jewels or her brother. The three of them together just made for better fun.

Gigi's Ice Cream parlor was a small shop known for its butterscotch flavored ice cream. Located on Main Street, Gigi was a champagne colored mare with white spots and a lighter mane. With friendly brown eyes and a Prench accent most ponies were sure it was for more than ice cream that drew such large numbers to her shop.

Granted, the mare was married, she had no problem using her looks to her advantage. It was part of the allure of her shop. It really was a nice place with its clean crème walls and white wood furniture reminding some of grandma's kitchen. Only it wasn't your grandma making you smile. It was a sweet Prench mare serving up ice cream in a family fantasy.

All the while as they were laughing and eating, Twilight couldn't help but wonder what Shining Armor wanted to tell her. She looked at Jewels who was giggling and happily swallowing down spoonfuls of butterscotch ice cream. She really hoped it had nothing to do with Amber. The mare wasn't terrible, she just didn't want her brother hurt again.

Besides, what did anyone really know about Amber Stone? Like where was Jewels' father? Where were they even from?

After they had enjoyed a small afternoon snack, Twilight agreed to be over around six o'clock. Till then she had work to do at her library. Exchanging goodbyes, she couldn't stop her tail from anxiously swishing as she made her way home alone.

Dinner couldn't come soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is amazing Forge." Came the voice of Twilight Sparkle as she studied the obsidian crystal before her. The piece itself was rather simple with its many facets and unique shape. The platinum cap that it was fitted to was simple allowing a scrap of leather to serve as a necklace of sorts. The stallion searched his shelves for a particular scroll. Though the library they stood in was much smaller than Twilight's, it was full of magical trinkets and scrolls.

A maroon colored unicorn with silver hair and hazel brown eyes, Forge was heavily scarred on his front right side. Thick claw marks ran from the right side of his face down to the first joint of his foreleg. A fellow academic who had an almost obsessive interest in enchanted items, the stallion was a collector of sorts who frequently braved foreign lands and hostile territories in the pursuit of knowledge. Twilight would help him catalogue items and create wards to contain some of the more volatile items that he'd procured from his travels.

The two had met during her debut banquet. Princess Celestia had introduced the two and encouraged her to seek out his service for the sake of cultural diplomacy. Despite his harsh appearance, Forge was a sophisticated pony who'd experienced many different cultures and lived amongst peoples many Equestrians had never heard of. He'd proved to be an invaluable resource and a pragmatic pony.

"I knew you'd like it." He said with a grin. Finding what he was looking for, he scanned the contents of the scroll before magically floating it to his comrade. "It's an interesting piece, but it's not terribly unique. A pony well versed in magic could do what it's known for, but I digress."

Twilight smirked. "You mean you?" She fixed him with a look as she reached up to grab the scroll.

Forge chuckled as he shrugged. Hopping off the ladder, he moved across the room to take a seat at his desk. He grabbed a fresh scroll from the chest beneath the table. "It's called the Phthonos Crystal." He said as he began to write an entry for his journal.

Twilight had already opened the scrolled he'd given her and was reading as she listened to him speak. "Phthonos…" she repeated thoughtfully.

"It takes its name from a daimon of jealously."

"Daimon?" She looked up with an expression of confusion.

"The people I acquired it from have their own myths and legends. A daimon is something like a ghost. A god-like force of nature that can drive forward or act against a person."

"Is it malignant then?" She asked as she truly studied the crystal turning it over magically.

Forge shook his head as he looked up at her. "It's harmless. The name comes from the bright green hue that surrounds the crystal when it picks up unnatural magic-"

"As green is the color of envy and jealousy." The Princess of Friendship hummed thoughtfully. "And these daimons… Are they real?"  
Forge sported a crooked grin. "It's not something I cared to find out. Though I wouldn't be surprised. The world is full of phenomena." He looked to the clock on the wall. "Aren't you late for something?"

Twilight snapped her attention to the time as well. Dark eyes widened as she realized she would be late if she didn't leave right now. "You're right! I'll catalogue what I find and return it when I'm done!" Were her slew of words as she quickly took her exit.

With a shake of his head, Forge returned to his work.

As Twilight leaped into the air and pelted her wings, she marveled at how far she had come as a pony. From no friends, to the best friends anyone could ask for, to the Princess of Friendship. Though flying was still something that scared her sometimes, she could appreciate the thrill and the breathtaking beauty it provided her. Equestria was a wonderful continent whose beauty never ceased to amaze her.

She had fifteen minutes to make it to her brother's home which was just on the outskirts of town. She'd been so enthralled by Forge's newest addition that she'd honestly forgotten she had agreed to have dinner with Shining Armor.

As the wind zipped by her face and tangled her mane, Twilight let her mind wander to what her brother wanted to speak with her about. They'd all come such a long way over the years and now it seemed he was finally healing from the changeling fiasco. She truly loved that he had finally dropped the heavy burden he'd been carrying for the past few years. He laughed more and was closer to being the pony who had always had her back as a child.

Twilight wanted to believe that moving to Ponyville was the reason for his change, but no matter how much she tried to convince herself of the thought, it didn't feel true. The idea of a mare bringing such life back into his eyes made her suspicious. Especially considering how it was a mare that ruined him originally.

Finally, the modest home her brother lived in came into view. Going in for a landing, the Princess of Friendship almost forgot she was carrying items in her worn leather satchel as the bag settled on her hip once she'd touched down. There was no time to take it home, she thought, as she messed over her windblown mane. Feeling presentable, she finally trotted up the steps of his porch and knocked on the door.

Right on time, the eldest thought as he smiled answering the door and welcoming her into his home.

"Twilight!" Shining Armor greeted. "You made it!"

She smiled as her brother hugged her before leading her inside. It was a lovely home she decided as she admired fine wood-working and its wide open spacing. She hadn't officially seen it yet but what she saw so far, she liked. "It's beautiful." She commented as she took in her surroundings.

"Would you like a tour?"

"That would be great! Is there somewhere I could put this first?" She took her satchel strap over her head, happy to no longer have it biting into her neck.

"There's a rack right over your shoulder there." He motioned to the hooks on the wall behind her.

"Thanks! I stopped to see Forge this afternoon." She explained rubbing at the slightly bruised area.

Shining Armor nodded. "How is he?" He remembered Forge from his time in Canterlot.

"He's good. He's ready to leave. Again." She rolled her eyes as she placed the bag on a hook. "That stallion has no roots anywhere. He just always wants to go."

"Some ponies prefer that kind of lifestyle." Was the stallion's neutral response. "Jewels!" He called up the stairs. "Twilight's here!"

"Okay!" The small foal's voice came back. "I'll be down in a bit."

He shook his head, "To the kitchen?" He looked to Twilight. "I'm almost done with dinner."

She smiled following him into the kitchen. The smells that greeted her made her sigh. She'd never known her brother to be a cook, but based on the heavenly smells in the air she wondered how she had missed it.

"Is that vegetable stew?" He nodded with a grin. "It smells amazing." She complimented him as she took a seat at the table watching as he moved about the kitchen fussing over their meal. "So what's the big news?" She asked after a while.

The stallion looked up from what he was doing. He opened his mouth to speak when Gemma can skittering into the room. "Twilight!" Was her bright, yet out of breath, greeting. "You're here!"

The stallion smiled. "Jewels, you wanna give Twilight a tour while I finish up here?"

The small child lit up at the suggestion. "Really? Follow me!" She chirped almost bouncing out the kitchen. Twilight shot him a dirty look as she stood. "Stalling?" She retorted as she folded her forelegs across her chest and settled on her haunches.

Shining Armor smirked as he looked up to catch her eye. "Never."

Jewels peeked in from around the corner. "Princess, are you coming?"

Twilight turned and smiled, "Be right there Jewels." The small girl nodded and disappeared to wait. Twilight gave her brother another look before following behind the unicorn filly.

Shining Armor halted his cooking as he truly thought over all he had planned to say tonight. His sister was one of the most accepting and supportive mares around. There was a reason she had ascended her status as a unicorn to become the Alicorn of Friendship. He loved her dearly, but sometimes she could be overbearing. And while he didn't plan on telling her the 'whole' truth, he was going to express his intentions towards Gemma and her mother.

He was leaving to be with Chrysalis and to raise their child. Canterlot didn't matter, Celestia didn't matter, and neither did Equestria. He'd already lost so much time. If going away for a while was his penance, he'd take it gladly.

"This place is really nice!" The sounds of Twilight and Gemma filing back into the kitchen pulled him out of his thoughts. It seemed he had zoned out longer than he realized. His stew was seconds away from burning, he realized quickly removing it from the hot stove. He looked up at the two with a tight smile.

"Jewels, why don't you go play for a bit."

What he had to say, he knew she wouldn't like, so he told Gemma to play outside while he had a conversation with his sister. For once, the child didn't protest acutely aware of the anxiousness both ponies exuded.

"Okay." Moments later the front door could be heard closing.

"So…." The Alicorn drawled as nonchalantly as she could. She took a seat at the table and looked up at him with an expectant smile on her face.

Shining Armor took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts as he allowed his gaze to fall on his only sister. "I'm leaving, Twilight."

She blinked. "Okay… What's so serious about that?" She chuckled only for the sound to die out in the face of his silence. She cleared her throat. "Ponyville is a bit provincial, I agree. Are you going back to Canterlot?"

The slight hint of excitement in her voice almost made him feel guilty. "No… Twiley… Like for good. I'm leaving Equestria." Now it was Twilight's turn to be silent. She looked to be processing his words as a frown started to take over her expression. "I decided to make a new-"

"Will you be alone?" She interrupted as her mouth formed a tightly displeased line.

"No," he answered honestly.

"With who?" She asked as her tail flicked with agitation. "Wait…"She smiled with no traces of humor. "Don't tell me."

"Twilight…" Shining Armor exhaled bracing himself for whatever fallout was about to occur.

"With Amber?" When he offered no protest, the younger couldn't help but shake her head in clear disapproval. "This is crazy!" Her incredulousness mixed with displeasure made for an expected rebuke. "She's who you're running off with."

"Running off implies that I don't know what I'm doing." Shining Armor responded pointedly. He wasn't asking her permission, nor was he was looking for her blessing. He simply had no desire to disappear from her life like a thief in the night. Like a pony who had something to be ashamed of. He told her as much.

"This is unbelievable." Twilight was up and pacing wildly as she tried to comprehend his intentions and the events that led up to this moment. "You've been here what? A few months?" She gestured wildly. "And already you're ready to run away with first mare who takes you to bed?"

"Twilight!" Now that did surprise the stallion, as cerulean eyes widened before he found himself glaring back at the upset alicorn.

"What? You think I'm stupid?" She scoffed as her face twisted. "I'm really supposed to believe that Jewels is that sweet of a girl? That you spend all your time with her and her mother 'cause you're so noble and concerned with her upbringing?" She'd heard the rumors going around involving her brother and that earth pony. She knew he was lonely, but she didn't think he was desperate. How could he decide to leave like this? "Amber Stone is a manipulative-"

"Say one more word…" He dared with storm cloud eyes.

"Bitch." She enunciated remorselessly. "You're delusional if you think she cares about you!"

"Get. Out." He ground out, fuming. He'd never wanted to put his hooves on a mare more.

"What's the matter with you?" She exclaimed, leaning over the counter as she looked him in the eyes not caring that this was the angriest she'd ever seen him. "She tell you she love you?"

His face flushed as he rose to her bait with enough force to make her shrink away in shock. "I told her that I loved her! 'I' suggested it to her."

Twilight clenched her jaw as she gathered her composure. How could her brother make such a decision so suddenly and seemingly so easy? "What about our family… Our country?" Did he really expect her to believe that such a move was all his idea? Leaving Equestria- Where was he going? How would he make it by? The whole conversation felt absurd.

"What part of, 'that's no longer my life,' do you not understand, Twilight?" Shining Armor thundered making her flinch. "I'm done with that time of my life! Don't you get it? I don't grovel to Celestia anymore!" The vehemence with which he spoke made her feel smaller as she shrunk in on herself. "I've given enough for this country, for 'that' mare." She cringed at the emphasis. "I missed out on an entire life with a mare that loved me and wanted a family with me!"

As much as she wanted to look anywhere else, Twilight couldn't help but stare at the fuming stallion. His complexion was flushed as his entire body was tensed and shaking. He was upset and hurt. He'd chosen to share something with her and like an ass she'd mocked and jeered at him. She felt horrible as she thought over all that had been said to this point. Her ears flattened against her skull as her shoulders sagged.

"Shining…" She dropped her gaze overcome with shame. "What happened with Cadance wasn't your fault…"

"I'm not talking about Cadance." He groaned.

Indigo eyes snapped up with a quickness. "You can't…" At the maelstrom in his gaze Twilight felt as if she didn't know this pony. "Shining…. You don't mean that! Please tell me you don't mean that!" His countenance was unyielding much to her horror. "Chrysalis ruined you!" She exclaimed incredulously. "'She' stole your future and toyed with your heart! Did you really think a monster like that was capable of love?!" Her feelings of guilt dissipated as soon as she realized what he was admitting to. He didn't even look guilty.

"She was and I did!" Shining Armor snarled leaning forward. "I've finally got a real chance to be with someone I want and no one's going to get in my way this time."

"Amber doesn't deserve you!" Twilight argued.

He couldn't look her in the face and said as much. "I'm done, Twilight." He managed after a while. "I wanted to tell you and I did…" Calming himself, he took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "You can go now."

"Big Brother-"

"Don't," He held up a hoof, laughing with no real humor. His anger still burned beneath the surface, but he didn't have the desire to fight anymore. "Just go."

"Fine!" Was her angry response. "Leave. But don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart."

With nothing more to say, she stormed out of the kitchen and out of his home, slamming the door so hard the frame rattled. The eldest flinched at the sound.

The big brother in him wanted to go after her. A sentiment that annoyed him even as he found himself walking towards the door reaching for the handle. He honestly didn't want this to linger between them but he couldn't bring himself to feel bad either.

Dropping his hoof at the last minute, he shook his head. He could accept her being less than thrilled, but he could not and would not accept that bitch fit she threw all because he didn't love a mare she found acceptable. He loved his sister, but no one would be allowed to dictate his life like that anymore.

With a violent exhale of air, he moved to finish a dinner no one would be eating.

* * *

Staring up into the darkness of her room, Twilight's emotions stayed at a simmer as sleep eluded her. It'd been hours since she'd returned to her library and still her thoughts swirled irritably. Not only had dinner been ruined, but she'd left her bag and would have to eventually face the stallion again if she wanted it back.

She groaned as she adjusted her position in bed.

It was rare for her and her brother to fight like this.

Obviously siblings fought, but never had things escalated so intensely between the two. She could admit that she had lost her temper, but the words he'd hurled back at her left a lasting impression that felt nearly impossible to shake away.

At one point in time Equestria and its denizens had been Shining Armor's life priority. Honor and loyalty were words he lived and breathed. It was because of such patriotism that this newest development felt like such a betrayal. She didn't believe for a second that this was his own idea.

What could he possibly be looking for that wasn't in Equestria? Why would any pony want to leave? Adjusting her position again so she rested on her side, she sighed into the silence feeling like a wretch.  
She remembered her friends' warnings at the lake. It was his life, but did it make her a bad sister to verbalize her concerns? She could imagine what her friends would say if they were here right now…

"Duh, genius!"

"All you can do is be there for him."

"If he loves her, what can you do?"

"Stop being a buzzkill!"

"You keep pushin' an' yer gonna lose him."

Had she gone too far this time? Maybe her friends were right. She seriously wondered until she remembered his confession about Queen Chrysalis.

She snorted. No, she'd been overly-cautious at best. But he needed to hear it. No one in their right mind would just blindly accept what he said to her earlier. Not after that wedding episode.

'But you're supposed to be his best friend…' A small voice whispered in her thoughts. 'You're supposed to know him best, not attack him for being honest.' She frowned at the thought as guilt crept in.

Groaning, she desperately wished for a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Some mature situations present.**

Amber's trip had been a complete success. Tucked away on a train heading back home, the mare allowed herself to rest easy as she enjoyed a small snack and cool water.

Despite the hefty sum paid, she now had three tickets for passage to lands out west packed away in her travel bag. The port that preceded the Irkalla Desert was full of life and culture unlike the sands that lay northwest of the city. It was deep in that desert wasteland that her mountain with her people lived.

As she kept to herself in her booth, Amber couldn't help the tiny smile that splayed itself openly across her face. The whole situation felt surreal. Finding her contact had been easy enough. Pretending to be a smuggler by the name of Dixie Donk and arranging passage for a group of ponies had been easy too.

Vanhoover was a city full of dreams and disappointments. Finding ponies with nothing to lose, or perhaps too much to lose, was simple if one knew where to look. Seedy pubs were full of lost souls. Some unfortunate, some despicable, and some simply yearning to find a place to fit in. Chrysalis didn't especially like preying off the insecurities of others, but she found it exciting bringing to life the fearless seductress whose coloring of hunter green and rich plum matched her unscrupulous values.

Dixie's associate, Early Dawn, was the captain of a small ship that frequented ports around the world trading goods and occasionally acting as a passenger ship. It was because of some quick arrangements she made as the smuggler that she was able to afford passage for herself and family with the captain (not that she let on it was for herself.)

Early was expensive, but she didn't care for stories, nor was she fond of repeating them. It made for good business and Dixie Donk was known for keeping it strictly business, despite what fantasies full lips weaved. Most of the deals she negotiated were for ponies looking to disappear and start over somewhere else as well as the token disillusioned heir with too much time and money and even a naïve adventurer looking to make a name for themselves.

After setting up the clients she'd found, she negotiated her own deal and even had a decent amount of bits leftover.  
The last few days had been exhausting, and while the mare wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep, she couldn't wait to see her daughter and lover back home.

At the thought of the two, she rested her head against her glass plane as a sigh left her lips. She wondered how the two were and if Shining Armor had confessed his true identity to the child. Stifling a yawn, Amber decided she could wait as the trip back to Ponyville would take some time.

* * *

"Are you still upset about Twilight?" Gemma asked quietly as the duo walked the familiar trail to her house.  
The sun shined gaily as the wind blew keeping the temperature mild and enjoyable. Shining Armor watched out of the corner of his eye as his daughter tried to keep her balance on a fallen log alongside the path. The other night had been a disaster, but good did come out of it.

"Yea… I just… I don't wanna talk about it, Bright Eyes."

She hummed, well aware of his disappointment. Even with the passage of a day or so, her sire, a revelation that thrilled her beyond imagination, was still upset about the last conversation he had with his sister. "Have you ever seen where my mother is from?" She tried at conversation while trying to keep her balance.

"No," Shining Armor gave a lopsided grin. "I know just as much as you probably." He laughed when she slipped, catching herself at the last minute. The look of relief on her features was full of all the melodrama one would associate with a child.

Gemma flushed as she giggled, happy he'd perked up just a little. "She says that changelings aren't the same now…" She hopped into the air dismounting the log, grunting when she landed. "Is that true?" Bright blue eyes looked up to find a matching pair.

"I suppose it is. They look like you now." He recalled the day of a failed execution.

"With wings and a horn?"

"No," he chuckled at her excitement. "Just one or the other."

She leaned into him as they walked prompting him to magically place her on his back. Gemma giggled as she buried her face in his thick mane. When she spoke again, her words were muffled.

"What did you say?"

"I said… what do I call you now?" Her tone was quiet as her face took on a curious expression. His argument with Twilight had been horrible, but the talk they had afterwards had made her the happiest filly in all of Equestria.

_"You're leaving…" She couldn't help but overhear a lot of what was said._

_Shining Armor swallowed before looking up the stairs to find Gemma watching him intently with a frown on her face._

_"I thought I told you to go outside."_

_"I came in early…"_

_"You heard that, huh?" Silence. He opened his mouth to say something, but the little girl waved it away. _

_He sighed heavily as he took a seat on the bottom stair. Twilight should've never said those things._  
_Gathering his thoughts, he considered how he would go about this conversation. Gemma was such a sensitive soul, it was hard to gauge how she would handle things and yet nothing could be worse than what had just happened with Twilight. "Bright Eyes… Do you know why your mother left?"_

_"Business right?" Gemma slowly traversed the steps to sink down beside him._

_"No." He chuckled softly as he shook his head. "She left to book passage so that you can learn more about where you come from." Silence. _  
_"She wants to take you home."_

_"Oh." Was her subdued response. He watched her expression turn as she processed his words._

_"And…" He braced himself as he said the rest. "I told her that I wanted to come with you because I couldn't bear to be away from either of you." He exhaled slowly as he continued his thought. "I love you. That's why my sister's so mad. She can't accept that."_  
_Matching blue eyes glistened in the light as the small filly looked to the stallion beside her. "Are you…." She bit her lip afraid of what she might have denied. Tears gathered as she found she simply couldn't say the words._

_"It's funny… Your mother has always been it for me. Did you know she was the first mare that I ever fell in love with?"_

_"How? What about Princess Cadance?" Gemma managed in a near whisper._

_"We've known each other for a very long time. The reason I came to feel so strongly about Cadance was because it was really Chrysalis underneath." He laughed with no real humor. "When I saw you at the store that day, I just knew who you were. I felt it deep down inside of me and I knew I had to talk to you." His throat was thick with emotion as he thought back to that faithful day. He smiled genially in spite of it as he looked down on her. "It was then that I decided that I would do whatever I had to to be a part your life. To be a family."_

_"…"_

_"Say something, please."_

_She threw herself in his grasp and held on tightly as she buried her face in his chest. His expression was serene as he slowly wrapped her in his embrace. This was what he needed. The anger and hurt he felt towards Twilight didn't matter so much now that he got to hold his daughter as a father. _

_He didn't mind so much at all now. She had him wrapped around her hoof since day one. _

_"I always wanted to know, and then it didn't matter because my mom loved me so much. And then you… And I had hoped… Why did you stay away for so long?" She leaned back to ask him what she'd dreamed of asking her sire._

_"I thought that I was protecting you. I was afraid of the scrutiny I would bring into your life- your mom's."_

_She swallowed as she gathered her courage and spoke her mind. "Do you ever regret staying away? Do you regret that I'm yours?"_

_"No…" The look on her face crushed his heart and he quickly found himself explaining. "I think it would've caused problems if I had been found with anyone after what happened then." Shining Armor urged her to listen as he placed his hooves on her shoulder and desperately tried to catch her gaze. "But I missed you every second. I wished so many times that I had just gone. I wondered what you looked like, what kinds of things you liked, if you had quirks, did you hate mayonnaise." She finally looked at him, with the smallest hint of a smile. Though he was relieved, Shining Armor lost none of his intensity. "I had so many questions and no answers, just memories. I was so lonely, Bright Eyes. I felt like I had nothing left and even though it felt like I did the right thing, I hated every minute of it. I could never regret you. Ever. You're my daughter… and I'm your father."_

_She hugged him tightly before breaking away and rushing back upstairs to lock herself in her room._

_With tears streaming down her face and her chest heaving, she stumbled to her bed before grabbing a stuffed woodland nymph she'd named Tula just that day. "Sir Armor's my Papa…" She'd whispered to the stuffed doll. "He's my Papa… and I'm a changeling… and my mama's a Queen… and I'm an alicorn… and…" The girl was overwhelmed as she held the doll whispering furiously. "He lied to me… and we were so alone without him…" She hadn't realized her whispers had turned to sobs. _

_Gemma was so absorbed in her own feelings, she didn't realize her father had entered her room and pulled her into his embrace. "I'm sorry, _

_Bright Eyes." He murmured over and over rocking her until she fell asleep exhausted. _

"You can call me whatever you like." He managed despite the thickness of his emotions. He thought he'd hurt her when he confessed to being her father.

She was silent. "Papa…" She felt him tense as his emotions twisted. "You don't like it."

"No!" He quickly assured, craning to look back at her. "I love it."

"Even around other ponies?" Was her shy response.

"Especially around other ponies." He blinked as his eyes watered.

The two continued on in an easy silence. The feel of the sun, cool wisps of air, and the liveliness of the forest made for a pleasant trip.

Neither could wait to tell Chrysalis.

Today she was expected to return by train. Shining Armor had hoped her trip had been much more mundane than his last few days.

* * *

"I missed you," Shining Armor whispered as he approached her from behind.

Chrysalis grinned sleepily as she felt him press against her. She took in the sight the two made in the darkened mirror of his bathroom. It was amazing how similar their positions had stayed throughout the years. It seemed as if he was always encouraging her to surrender herself to him.

With a smirk, she realized she was glad she did.

It was six o' clock in the morning and their day had yet to truly start.

Amber had arrived at the train station late yesterday evening allowing the trio a newfound reunion. She could tell by the shyness of her daughter and the added nuances of the two's emotions that the secret was out.

An incredible weight had been lifted when she realized that this had only strengthened their relationship. Her daughter was over the moon with love and happiness, and Amber could ask for nothing more. Due to the time of day and extensive traveling, by the time the three had made it to Shining Armor's home, everyone was exhausted.

Even though, there was still so much they had to talk about.

Chrysalis chuckled sensually as Shining Armor placed kisses beneath her ear and down her neck.

He grinned against her body. "Can we do that thing that you did that last time?"

"What thing?" She furrowed her brow in confusion until he whispered lowly in her ear. Chrysalis' eyes widened until a mischievous grin took over her own features. "Right now?" She teased. "Our daughter will be up any minute now."

"I can be quick." He smirked to which she laughed out loud.

Later in the dark of his bedroom, a coal-skinned woman was on her hands and knees panting as a snow-colored man drove into her at a merciless pace. Chrysalis whimpered as she felt his hips slap against her bottom as his cock slid deep into her.

True to his word, her lover had pursued with gusto.

Shining Armor could feel his body tense in anticipation of his orgasm.

"I missed this," He groaned as his one of his hands sweetly coaxed the bundle of nerves located amidst her slickened lips. "Gods…"

Chrysalis' voice caught as she found herself victim to deft fingers as her lover was obsessed with giving her the same pleasure her body allowed him. Biting her lip in a vain attempt to stifle her cries, her eyes were tightly screwed shut as she found herself feeling lighter and lighter with every stroke.

How she loved this stallion and the feelings he inspired in her daily.

His fingers were dripping with her wetness, prompting him to grip her hips as he slammed into her sopping womanhood finding the release he sought. With another strong thrust, he ground deep into her triggering her orgasm as his cum shot into her.

Chrysalis was overwhelmed by the sensations as she came with her lover. Her body shook as her mouth dropped open barely able to make sounds. The rush she felt was jarringly carnal as the warmth that spread through her burned delectably.

Gasping into the early morning, the couple found themselves hot with sweat as their hearts raced and their sexes convulsed with each other. Hunched over her back as his body rippled in bliss, Shining Armor felt the stronger waves of release melt into a satisfying tingle. "I love you," he rasped, pressing hot kisses to her back.

Turning her head, Chrysalis managed to catch her lover with a scalding kiss just before her shaky arms refused to support her. Her laugh was throaty as she breathlessly returned his sentiment feeling spent and satisfied. "I love you too."

Letting his flaccid member fallout of her, Shining Armor collapsed beside her and gathered her up into his arms as he kissed her hair and cheeks eliciting soft giggles from the woman. "Careful." She teased, "One would say you preferred this form to your actual one."

He smiled lazily. "Being human has its perks." He loved the foreign curves of her human body and how they felt so soft and supple against the hard planes of his own. She was an ebony colored goddess and all he wanted to do was worship her in whatever way she allowed.

Chrysalis rolled her eyes as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I missed you so much… No one's ever loved me the way you do." Her body still ached for his, despite the euphoria he'd granted her only minutes before.

"Good." He stated arrogantly to which she scoffed. A comfortable silence filled the room as both were beginning to doze content to spend a lazy morning wrapped around the other.

"Gemma will be up soon." Chrysalis mumbled.

He sighed.

She certainly would be. He'd promised her wild berry pancakes this morning.

Chrysalis slowly untangled herself from his arms reaching for her choker so that she could drop the spell. Groaning, the stallion felt the world fade to black before opening his eyes to his familiar equine body. The former changeling queen was no longer in his bed as she'd disappeared into the bathroom to turn on his shower.

"Mind if I join you?" He called out to her as he recalled another time in the shower not too long ago.

"No thank you!" She called back, voice somewhat muffled through the door. "I'd like to get clean and stay clean." Shining Armor chuckled to himself as he rested his hooves behind his head as he laid out in bed.

Once Chrysalis was done, she exited the bathroom as Amber. "I'm going to help Gemma." She said as she moved to get their daughter ready for school. It was time for her to place her enchantment on the child.

Hopping out of bed, Shining Armor removed the dirtied linen and replaced it with fresh sheets and blankets. After a quick shower, he made his way downstairs and started the breakfast he'd promised the girl the day before. He had just placed a skillet on the stove when a knock on his front door sounded.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Big thanks to Janyo for pointing out an error in upload. All should be corrected now! Thanx for all who have stuck by thus far. Mature content present.**

Twilight stood awkwardly outside her brother's home.

While she wasn't nearly as livid as she'd been days ago, she still wholeheartedly disagreed with his decision to leave and be with Amber.

Despite her feelings, she needed her bag back so she could catalog her findings for Forge. Swallowing her pride and stubbornness, she knocked loudly and waited for a response.

She hated fighting with family, but she couldn't find it in herself to let go.

Just when she raised her hoof to knock again, her brother answered her door only for his expression to become unreadable once he caught sight of her.

"Twilight," he greeted somewhat hesitantly. "What're you doing here?"

"I left my bag…" She answered not wanting to verbally remind him of the last time she was here despite it being obvious neither had forgotten the words spoken.

"Oh. Well come in."

She smiled gratefully as she crossed the threshold into his home.

"Amber, Jewels! Twilight is here!" He called upstairs. If he caught sight of Twilight's ears and tail flicking in aggravation, he didn't mention it. "Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Shining Armor asked out of politeness.

"No thank you." Was her equally polite response.

"Your bag should be right where you left it." He said looking at the leather satchel still hanging from a few days ago.

She smiled tightly before turning to grab it. Opening it to see if the necklace was still inside, she was surprised to find it glowing faintly. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she slowly turned to look at her brother.

She opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Jewels who was running downstairs. "Papa are the pancakes ready-" she stopped when she noticed Twilight.

Blue eyes widened as she felt unsure about this newest predicament. "Princess Twilight…" She gasped, trying to hide her surprise and discomfort.

Twilight gawked at the child as she processed what she'd just heard. "Papa…" She repeated slowly.

Shining Armor tensed as he watched his sister's face twist with a multitude of emotions.

Jewels looked at him apologetically. "It's okay Bright Eyes. I said you could call me that around anybody." He smiled genially at the girl despite his annoyance at the situation.

Jewels smiled shyly before coming to his side to lean into him.

Twilight felt like a fish with the way her mouth was flopping open. Seeing the two of them together like that made for a heartwarming sight. But whenever she added the mother she couldn't help the bitterness or disapproval that tainted the image. She knew her brother was fond of the girl, but had something happened over the past few days?

"Are you… did you get married?"

She sounded hurt, the stallion noted pointedly.

Even though the 'bride' irked her, it still made her a little upset that he would do such a thing and not extend the invitation to her.

"What's it matter?" Shining Armor asked nonchalantly as he hugged Jewels closer with his foreleg.

"I…" The alicorn was at a loss for words as she shook her head. She wanted to respond, but the crystal on her hoof caused her to blink again. Why was it responding to these two? It was pulsing brighter now.

"What is that?" Jewels asked curiously. "It's like mama's necklace." She leaned forward intrigued by the crystal pendant. With the way it occupied the alicorn it must have been important, she reasoned.

"What's like my necklace?" Amber asked as she casually descended the stairs.

The crystal was much brighter now. Twilight stared at the three with an odd expression on her face.

"Twiley?" Shining Armor reached out with concern in his eyes. Why was she acting so strange? He was about to call her name again when she seemingly came back to herself.

She blinked only to stare at the three with wide and anxious eyes. "Sorry… I j-just thought of something." She slowly stepped backwards. "I… I have to go!" And just like that, the mare was gone.

Amber frowned as she watched the front door slam shut. She turned to Shining Armor, "What was all that about?"

Twilight tore through her library trying to read up on as many magical creatures that she could. Forge had been very thorough with his explanations about the crystal's abilities.

"The name comes from the bright green hue that surrounds the crystal when it picks up unnatural magic…" She remembered him saying.

Granted there were magical phenomena around the world, but not very many creatures could actively or passively use magic without some outer source. Ponies were a unique exception. Their use of magic as well as the magic they produced, was completely natural.

So far, her frantic searching yielded nothing of use.

With a curse, she slammed her hooves on the table feeling frustrated with her lack of knowledge.

Twilight hated not knowing all the answers, especially answers that concerned her family and friends. Shining Armor didn't seem like he was in any real danger, but his latest announcements made her question his state of mind.

Some of the things he had shared with her made her head spin.

But what if all those declarations had been because of something else? Could it be that he was suffering from some sort of magical phenomena?

And if that were the case- which the crystal that rested upon a heap of scrolls in her personal study certainly hinted at- what could have affected him and two other ponies like that?

She sighed rather violently as she fell back into her chair.

She needed more answers.

The next day, the young princess accompanied her friend Forge around town while he ran some errands in preparation of his next trip.

Twilight walked beside the stallion as they left Mr. Hooper's store for general goods. Mr. Hooper had some of the best medicinal herbs in town for ponies who liked to experiment with their own remedies. Loaded with saddlebags, the two decided to forgo any more shopping until they'd stashed what they currently carried.

"What's on your mind, Princess?" He asked once he realized she wasn't nearly as enthused as she normally was when it came to talks of distant lands and academia.

Blushing, Twilight tried to play off his suspicions. "I haven't a clue what you mean."

Forge gave her a sideways glance, clearly communicating his lack of belief in her words. "Lying does not become you, my dear. So I ask again, what ails you?"

Twilight pouted, clearly annoyed with the stallion's ability to read her so well. Forge laughed. "You're a great friend, Twilight, but not so much a liar."

She smiled before sheepishly admitting the truth. "I actually do have some questions about the crystal."

"Oh? Ask away!"

"Where did you find it?"

"The people of Semele use them."

"So this isn't the only one?"

Forge shook his head. "While they aren't uncommon they do allude to a magical user of great prowess, which there aren't many of in that city anymore."

"Why would they need them? What do they use them for?"

"The city of Semele has one of the most well-known ports in the world for those outside of Equestria. It's just southeast of the Irkalla Desert. There is said to be winged creatures of night that live deep in those deserts. Tricksters that can take the form of your greatest desire. Many a pony had foolishly sought out this people only to perish in the sands. They use the crystal to help them recognize things out of the ordinary."

Twilight stopped as her heart sounded loudly in her ears. She could feel her temperature rise as she dreaded what his answer would be to her next question. "Imposters?" She thought back to one of the last conversations she had with her brother. _'I'm not talking about Cadance,' he had groaned._ "Do these 'imposters' have a name?"

"Yes. We call them changelings." Forge stopped a few feet ahead of her when he realized she was no longer following.

"Changelings?" She repeated somewhat breathlessly. "Are you sure?" She looked to the maroon colored stallion clearly concerned by what he had shared.

"If recent findings ring true, changelings were nothing more than cursed ponies. The details, I'm a bit unsure of, but if what I can recall is correct their very being was magically dependent upon their queen, whose magic was warped by Discord himself. As ponies, our magic is pure. As cursed creatures, theirs would be the opposite."

Twilight swallowed as she vocalized her worst fears. "And would the crystal respond to those recently affected by such magic?"

"It was the people's way of determining who had been affected. But that was centuries ago. Now, they're just for show." He studied her closely. "Twilight, did something happen?" He asked as he walked back to her in obvious concern.

She shook her head as she swallowed her unease, pasting a smile on her face. "No. Just speculation on my part." Forge eyed her oddly. "Just one more question?" The two resumed walking. "Would any other creature cause such a reaction?"

He paused as he thought it over. "Now that you mention it…. No. The Semeleans created it specifically with changelings in mind. The story of Semele is wrought with tragedy you see-"

The mare tuned him out as her heart sank lower and lower at her findings.

The Princess of Friendship really hoped she was wrong, but something told her that she was about to find out more than she ever wanted to know.

* * *

Amber relaxed lazily against the trunk of one of the trees in her small orchard. After a long day of errands, enjoying the warm rays of the sun were a welcome reprieve. The leaves seemed to sparkle as the sunlight pierced through gaps amongst them. A cool breeze rustled the greenery and tiny blades of grass gently grazed her coat.

Earlier that morning, she'd posted a listing that would allow her to rent out her home and farm to whoever was willing so long as they took care of the place. She'd also visited her patrons, took what would be considered her last orders and picked up some things that she would need for the journey ahead.

She still had a few hours before she had to pick-up Gemma from school.

Closing her eyes, the earth pony allowed her thoughts to wander over her impending future.

On her bureau in her bedroom sat three boarding passes that would take her to the Semele Port.

In just a couple of weeks, she would be back in the place she had grown up with the ponies who she loved the most. Gemma was her reason and Shining Armor was her heart. Never in all her life did she ever think such a thing was possible for herself.

Amber hummed as she thought about the stallion.

He was giving up so much to be with her and it upset her that his sister could be so callous and bull-headed. Honestly, she'd never cared for the other's approval, but Shining Armor did. Even if he wouldn't admit it, she knew Twilight's rejection of their relationship hurt him. He'd confessed to her their conversation the previous day.

She was half asleep when she felt a kiss being placed upon her lips as the weight of another settled gently on top of her. Her brown eyes fluttered open to see the softened features of her lover.

Shining Armor grinned down at the farm pony. "Taking a break?"

She kissed his nose as she wrapped her forelegs around him. "Not anymore."

He gently nipped at her neck pressing openmouthed kisses to her flesh. She sighed with pleasure as her pulse picked up. "Let me see you…" He mumbled against her skin. "Change."

She blushed. "No small talk today?"

Shining Armor placed kisses against her jaw before claiming her lips in another kiss. "You can talk, I'll listen."

Moments later, the only sounds she made were breathy moans and light panting as she tried to focus on the sunshine peaking between the leaves of a peach tree. Shining Armor's head was between her legs as he licked and suckled her clit making her dizzy with pleasure as her body heated up in response to his ministrations.

He stopped to look up at her, smirking when he saw how hungry she looked. Brown eyes were dilated, as her breathing had hastened. She was biting her lip as she stared down at him. "Change." He ordered with a glint in his eyes.

Amber's eyes narrowed even as she was aching for him to finish what he started.

She allowed the flames of her magic to burn away her false skin. "No one commands me." She asserted before taking a hoof and forcing his mouth back against her sex. She could feel him smirk against her heat as he focused on making her cum over and over.

"Don't stop," she gasped into the afternoon air body alit with pleasure. If she changed, it was because she wanted to. Not because he told her to.

Her body was painfully aware of his every move as he snaked up her smooth black form. "It pays to be obedient," He teased breathily in her ear before pushing his pulsing member into her now dripping womanhood.

Groaning as he was sheathed deep inside her, Shining Armor found their positions switched as she rolled them over. Messed teal tresses framed her face as the changeling seductress smiled down on him impishly.

"Is that so?" She leaned down and licked the shell of his ear, teasing him. "As your Queen, I demand your absolute devotion."

"And if I don't," he teased bucking his hips up into her.

She shivered at his strength as her smile darkened. "Who said you had a choice?"

He moaned when she straightened slowly bouncing up and down the length of his cock. The heat mixed with her own slickness prompted her to pick up the pace until the stallion was writhing beneath her on the verge of losing control.

"Chrysalis," He groaned as he felt his body spasm in bliss. Catching his lips in a kiss, Chrysalis whimpered into his mouth as she came moments later.

Lost in waves of euphoria, the couple enjoyed each other's company until it was time to get cleaned up.

Their daughter would be out of school soon.

* * *

Twilight didn't know what to do right away, but she certainly knew who to tell.

So what if she occasionally eavesdropped? Everyone did every now and then, but what she'd walked up on at Amber's farm was something she desperately wanted to forget.

_"I love you, Shining Armor." Chrysalis had breathed as she cuddled against him feeling content and vulnerable all in the same moment. "I never want to know what it feels like to not have you ever again." They'd have to clean themselves up in a bit, she thought absently as he wrapped his forelegs around her._

_"You won't." He kissed her mane. "You've ruined me for anyone else."_

_She chuckled. "Good." He scoffed in faux annoyance. "I can't wait to take you away." Chrysalis whispered._

_"I can't wait to go…"_

_"You can be mine forever." She closed her eyes._

_"I already am."_

Twilight had never reached Canterlot so fast in all of her life. The shock mixed with the forbidden act of which she witnessed was simply too much. A strong blush came over her face as she unwillingly recalled the two in hot the sun underneath a tree.

She managed to stop the images just before she confronted Princess Celestia with her findings.

"Princess Celestia!" After she burst through ornate doors she stopped in her tracks, blinking stupidly. The Sun Princess was nowhere in sight.

"Princess Twilight…. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Luna!" The alicorn stood beautifully, reflecting all the radiance of a starry night. "I need to speak with Princess Celestia! It's urgent!"

"Is there a threat that we are unaware of?" The moon sovereign asked as her expression turned from friendly to fierce as her mane and tail flared behind her.

"Yes!" The relief that coursed through the Princess of Friendship did nothing to quell her anxiousness at what she'd discovered.

"Calm yourself and speak freely, Twilight Sparkle. My sister and I do not keep secrets."

"It's Queen Chrysalis..." She said in a rush of words. "She's alive."


	11. Chapter 11

"Tia…" The Princess of Sun had one of the most lavish bedchambers in all of Equestria. Despite holding conversations in this room, the lavender pony still couldn't help but to take it all in every time she stopped by (which wasn't often.)

"Luna? Twilight?" The princess rose from her desk with a curious expression on her face.

"Princess Twilight brings us 'urgent' news."

"Queen Chrysalis is alive!" Twilight exclaimed as she took a step forward.

Luna stared at her sister with a knowing expression on her face. "I thought it best if you were to handle this. I bid you both good evening." She immediately took her leave, an action that puzzled Twilight greatly.

Why was no one bothered by this? "Princess? Did you not hear me?" It seemed as if only she had the sense to be alarmed by the presence of an old enemy.

"Yes, Twilight, I did. But I am confused about what you want me to do about it." Celestia looked tired.

The look on the lavender alicorn's face was priceless. "Stop her!" She forced out in disbelief. "Do something! She can't be allowed to regroup and attack. There's an innocent filly involved!"

"Twilight, stop it. Listen to yourself." Celestia implored. "Stop her from what? What has she done?" Twilight opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted. "Besides simply exist, what has she done?"

"But Jewels! My brother… Your country!" The look in indigo eyes spoke of great confusion and outrage. "You're supposed to protect us!" Why wasn't she gearing up for battle?

Celestia stared down on her with a stern expression of her own. "I know my duty Twilight but I'm starting to wonder if you know yours." Her tone was sharp with warning.

"But Princess, what about the invasion and her escape?"

"That was years ago." The Princess sighed as she considered that time, turning away from her old pupil. "The price that I foolishly wrought has already been paid."

"Foolish?!" Twilight shook her head in confusion. "She set siege to the city!" She reminded, defending Equestria's stance on the whole matter.

"Was anyone hurt?" Was Celestia's response to such loyalty.

"What? You're not making sense!"

"Or are you refusing to cast away your stubbornness and pride? Answer me this Twilight," she turned with a gentle expression on her face. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Cadance, your niece… My brother! You!"

"I'm not talking about feelings." Celestia refrained from rolling her eyes taking into consideration just how close Twilight was to the situation. The Princess of Friendship tightened her jaw as she realized the point her mentor was making. "It was wrong what I did." The monarch looked sad.

"What?"

"I should've upheld the ideals I believe in instead of allowing my emotions to sway me. Ponies have done worse for less and instead of trying to understand or provide aid like the being of light and justice I personify, I sought to punish her for her reaction to circumstances that were out of her control. This in no way excuses what she did, but it certainly doesn't excuse what I did either." She could tell the young princess wanted to argue, but she knew Twilight simply hadn't the experience to relate to where she was coming from.

"But she's an emotional leech!" How could Princess Celestia believe these things? Chrysalis fed off of other ponies.

"She is a product of Discord. And just like the God of Chaos she has shown that she is capable of remorse and can live in harmony with creatures who are different from herself."

Indigo eyes widened as Twilight's voice lowered to a hush. "… You knew about this?" Celestia frowned at the hint of betrayal in her voice.

"Yes, I knew."

"And Jewels? Shining Armor?"

There was much Twilight still didn't know in regards to three. "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, your brother loves her? That after all this time, all these years, that he finally has the chance to truly follow his heart?"

"I know him an-"

"And? Can you look me in the eye and say without a doubt that this is something he does not want to do?" Celestia searched lavender features as her old pupil struggled to come up with a response. Satisfied with all that had transpired, she placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Twilight, your brother can take care of himself. Go home and really consider what is happening. Is there truly a threat, or are you simply not willing to accept that a pony, your brother, can love someone you don't approve of? Her crimes are his to forgive. Not yours. Now think about that."

When Twilight exited Celestia's chambers, she felt like she was lost in a daze.

How could Celestia not take this seriously? She looked forward to see that the youngest of the sisters had waited for her to exit Celestia's chambers. Once the alicorn was closer, Twilight wanted to voice her disbelief and demand an explanation.

However, a calm voice interrupted her thoughts. "Would you like to know a secret Twilight Sparkle?" Before she could answer, the Lunar Deity had summoned her to the land of dreams. Twilight's consciousness dispersed only to gather in the body of another a thousand years ago.

_'__Pain, great and blinding._

_Tetra Foy screamed and screamed as the flesh was burned from her bones. It filled the air piercing the night's tranquility. And what a night it was. It was a terrible sound that shredded her vocal cords. Jerking hysterically, she fought in vain as tears trailed down her face as the heat choked and distorted the air around her._

_Heaven help her!_

_She cried for her Queen, for relief, for salvation- for anything that could take the pain away._

_The flames licked and seared as they traveled at a slow pace, creeping up her flailing body. Tetra could smell herself even as her insides melted and swelled in response to the overheated air. She suffocated, drowning in heat and fluid as her voice died away. What had she done to deserve such punishment? How could anyone loathe another so?_

_She could hear her brethren cry out as her pain traveled the great link her people shared._

_Before her sensory system surrendered to the red flames that continued to swallow, she faintly registered the look of disdain and satisfaction that reflected in the eyes of the ponies that watched her passing. In their eyes she saw herself burning in flames of bigotry and hate until, finally, there was nothing left but the charred remains of a frightened village's pyre._

_The two other changelings that had traveled to retrieve her watched from the safety of the woods as one of their own was savagely killed for the crimes of another._

_There was nothing just in the village of New Hope.' _

"Learn from the past, Twilight Sparkle. Lest your future be filled with tragedy…" The mare's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she lost consciousness, overwhelmed by the sensations from a dead mare's memory.

Bolting upright into a tensed position, Twilight was shocked to find she was tucked away in her bedroom.

Her chest rose and fell quickly as her breathing was the only sound in the room.

What had happened? How much time had passed and how did she get back to her home?

Feeling the oncoming sensations of a headache, she took her time getting out of bed and walking to the main part of her library. Along the way, she stopped and grabbed a glass of milk and cookies. Floating the items along, she sunk into a chair and pressed her hooves against her temple hoping to stave away any unpleasant sensations as she rested her eyes.

What a horrible set of images and feelings, she thought. With her eyes now half open, she noticed a leather bound volume that didn't belong to her. With a slight frown, she reached across the table and slid the book closer to herself.

Where did this come from?

Opening the cover, she flipped through absently scanning pages until something caught her attention.

_'__New Hope was a small pony colony that –'_ New Hope? Why did that name sound so familiar? She sat up straighter as she read much more carefully.

It turns out that the volume was a journal from a young girl who lived there long ago. She was an earth pony who went by the name of Sassafras Alden.

_'__We left our birthplace to start a new way of life somewhere else…'_ Twilight skipped ahead.

_'…Ponies were going missing and the people were terrified._

_They were starting to believe that the woods were haunted._

_'__One night a couple of travelers appeared. They said that they were from the north and that they had family here. A cousin by the name of Maple Syrup. She'd actually gone missing the day before._

_Maple hadn't been in town that long either. Maybe about a week after she arrived ponies started not coming back home. They were mostly gatherers and herbalists who went to the woods, but when a pair of foals never made it back that's when the hysteria really broke loose. It was an awful time and ponies were so distrustful. The Father of those children naturally took it the worst. Baron Creek had few things in life to be happy about and when his children were taken, I guess that's all he had left._

_What happened next, no pony could predict._

_On the night the cousins were to leave, Maple stumbled back into town. It was a miracle as no one had made it back. A body had been found, but it was unrecognizable. Ripped to shreds by something. The stallion who'd found that poor pony had never seen anything like it. He'd called it gruesome and depraved. The town couldn't feel any worse or afraid if they tried._

_Something was out there and it was killing ponykind._

_But Maple Syrup had survived! Maybe if she could, someone else could've too._

_Baron Creek had wanted so desperately to see her. But when he barged into her home, what he found was something else._

_It was a demon, he had exclaimed. There was a scuffle and what was thrown into the streets was a mangled creature of jagged darkness with fangs and wings. No pony in town had ever seen anything like it ever before. Conveniently, the cousins had slipped away during the scuffle._

_My Pa tried to reason with Creek. That just because this creature was different it didn't mean it was the reason for our troubles. That obviously it had to be something else as 'Maple' was hurt too. Maple tried to defend herself. She tried to tell them that it was something else, that we should leave while we still could. But Creek wouldn't listen. Neither would the others._

_Creek argued that our lives were perfect until Maple showed up. And sadly that was all it took._

_The next night was one I'd never forget._

_They burned her in the middle of town for the world to see._

_There was so much screaming from both Maple and the townspeople. The way she wilted and fell apart in the flames was something I still see at night sometimes- and the smell- It was awful._

_Pa packed us up and we left town shortly after._

_It was a good thing too._

_It turns out that the town was overrun by a pack of dire wolves._

_That was the reason no pony had settled the land. It was what Maple had tried to warn them about._

_If only they had listened.'_

_-S.A._

Twilight sighed as she closed the journal.

What happened to that changeling had been terrible. No pony deserved that, but Chrysalis was no innocent. She'd made her decision and ponies were hurt because of it. She couldn't be held responsible for the actions of frightened and desperate ponies from the past.

All she could do was be accountable for her own actions in the present.

Despite what Celestia had admitted and what Luna had showed her, Twilight knew her brother needed her just like he needed her last time. Why was it that no one listened to her when it came to matters like these?

Had she not proven herself time and time again?

While the young princess believed in forgiveness and redemption, what Queen Chrysalis had done was simply unforgivable. She'd lied and ruined what could've been a beautiful love between two ponies before they'd even had the chance to grow.

Her brother had been devastated by the scandal that soured his marriage and his dedication to his work. Celestia and Luna had had to watch as their niece retreated inside herself and turned into a different mare. Cadance had resorted to stepping outside of her character all because her husband couldn't love her due to the aftermath of what 'that' mare had done to him.

She could never forget the scars and pain Queen Chrysalis had afflicted upon the ponies in her life.

There was no way Shining Armor could willing choose to love her. And poor Jewels… She honestly hadn't a clue how the young girl fit in, but she knew if Chrysalis was involved, it couldn't be good.

Should I involve my friends, she thought. She quickly dismissed the idea knowing they'd only think she was being paranoid and crazy. No… She had to this alone.

The next morning, Twilight would approach the small cottage outside of town with the intent of ending this threat to her family.

"So when do we leave?" Shining Armor asked as the two relaxed on atop a blanket on the ground. They had just finished enjoying a tiny picnic amongst themselves, Gemma and her school friend.

"In a week or so." Amber drawled as she dropped the disguise since Gemma had begged to escort her friend Talcum Powder home.

"Do they know you're coming?" He raised a brow. He'd left all the arrangements to her since she had more experience in the matter.

"No…" She shrugged absently.

"Chryssie…" He moaned. "Do they even like you?" She punched him in the shoulder despite the shocked yet amused expression on her face.

"Ow!" Shining Armor laughed as he rubbed the spot gingerly. They'd spoken about their various times together through the years, but she had never really talked at great about the aftermath of her brief return to her birth place.

"Do you like me?" She teased rolling onto her side and leaning closer to him.

"Maybe…" Shining Armor smirked with lidded eyes as he too turned to face her.

"Maybe?" Chrysalis mocked poking his side playfully.

"Fine! Yes…" He rolled eyes before enveloping her in bear hug and falling back onto his back. "I like you very much." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Show me…" She teased now on top of him as their faces were hidden within a curtain of teal tresses.

"Keep your hooves off of my brother!"

"Chrysalis!" Shining Armor yelled in horror as his lover was ripped off of him and thrown some yards away. He bolted into an upright position and whipped his head around to see a disturbing sight. "Twilight! What're you doing?!" He shouted at the determined looking alicorn with a smoking horn.

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life!"

The stallion sprung to his feet as his combat training kicked in. Cerulean eyes narrowed as he watched her for any other sign of hostilities. He kept vigilant even as he rushed to the moaning changeling that struggled to get to her feet.

"You miserable little pony!" Chrysalis snarled once she'd recovered from the alicorn's attack.

"That was only a taste of my magic!" Twilight yelled confident in her abilities to defend herself and her brother. She was an alicorn now.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chrysalis demanded angrily. "I've done nothing to you!"

"So that invasion of yours a few years back was nothing, right?"

Chrysalis narrowed her eyes at the alicorn across from her. As loathe as she was to admit it, Twilight had every advantage in this situation. Her magic was not what it used to be, and without her choker she didn't know how long she'd be able to protect herself if the other wanted to fight.

"I don't know what you've done to my brother, but I'm here to put an end to it! Give up now or I will be forced to hurt you!"

"This is crazy, Twilight!" Shining Armor spoke up. "No one's done anything to me! I love her, and I'm going to be with her! Don't do this, Twilight! I don't want to fight you!"

If the mare was surprised, she certainly didn't act it. "Wrong answer… My brother would never raise a hoof against me. I'm sorry."

Before he could question her meaning, Shining Armor felt himself being bound by some entrapment spell. It happened so quick, the stallion had no time to counter it. "Twilight!" He screamed, trying to combat paralyzing effects of the spell. "Twilight don't!" She flung him against a tree, causing his body to go limp as magical ropes secured him to the trunk.

With her brother incapacitated, the alicorn of friendship charged her horn as she sprang into action.

With wide eyes, Chrysalis hopped back as a barrage of magic bolts came her way. She needed her choker. Dodging as much as she could, she knew her only option was to run at this point.

"Run Chrysalis! Run!" Shining Armor desperately encouraged as he tried to fight against his restraints.

Galloping, the changeling queen was trying her best to keep as much space between her and the crazed alicorn as she could. "You can't run forever!" Twilight taunted as she fired projectile after projectile at the fleeing mare.

Swerving, Chrysalis pushed herself to run faster as she moved in the direction of her home.

Narrowing her eyes, Twilight leapt into the air spreading her wings and taking to the skies. She focused as her magic crackled and popped creating the shape of a spear. With a smirk, she launched the magical projectile a few feet ahead of her target, smiling when it dug into the earth, exploding upon contact.

Chrysalis screamed as her eyes widened in horror while the energy from the explosion dispersed and knocked her off of her hooves and cause her to flip over before her body slammed into the earth.

Moaning at the unpleasantness of the whole ordeal, she wasted no time dwelling on her pain. Scurrying to her hooves she realized her front door was about ten feet in front of her. She burst through the door, locking it behind her. Trying to catch her breath as she leaned against the wooden door, she cried out as the blast of another attack threw her forward and into her bookshelf as the door splintered into pieces behind her.

Wincing as she folded onto the floor, she barely noticed the books that fell down on top of her. The clank of something delicate caught her attention as she managed to weakly raise her head and put eyes on her choker. Relief flooded through her veins as she wasted no time securing the precious jewelry.

She turned to see Twilight's smoke shrouded form crossing the threshold into her home.

Wasting no time, she secured the necklace and fired a powerful spell of her own.

The alicorn of Friendship was not prepared for the raw ball of energy that crashed into her chest sending her flying right back out the door. She howled, surprised at the force that painfully knocked the wind out of her.

As she lay gasping in the mare's front yard trying to gather her wits about her, she forced herself up only to lock eyes with the determined changeling exiting the hole she'd created. Indigo eyes narrowed and the alicorn took notice of the choker. Chrysalis smirked and the two mares launched themselves at the other with gusto.

When one struck a hit, it seemed the other hit back harder. While Twilight fought with righteous fury, Chrysalis seemed to be fighting for her life. Dodging spells and trying to counter wasn't something she'd done in a while.

After the alicorn had knocked her down, yet again, Chrysalis growled focusing her magic in on herself.

Twilight tried to interrupt the spell, but by the time she got close enough she was knocked onto her back by the excess magic that dissipated out. Indigo eyes looked on in horror as the former queen transformed before her eyes. Bright flames swallowed the mare and what was left was the stuff of nightmares.

Shining Armor gasped at the creature as the shock caused him to momentarily cease his efforts.

Twilight gulped as she took a faltering step back, staring up at the giant figure. The bipedal creature before her looked unhinged and deranged thanks to its emaciated figure with its hunched posture and long, sharp oversized claws. Harlequin eyes were sunken in and shiny, as limp threadbare hair obscured her face enough so that one almost missed the rictus-like maw of fangs. It was a grotesque version of her human form.

Gasping in horror at the monster before her, Twilight was barely able to dodge a swat from the creature before it followed up with a bombardment of magical projectiles. It was at this point that Twilight realized that maybe she'd under-estimated her opponent.

The choker sparkled as spell after spell was activated.

"I have to destroy that choker!" Twilight muttered. Chrysalis towered over her in this form, and what she lacked in mobility, she made up for with strength and viciousness.

Trying to fly up into the air, Twilight choked on scream when she felt one of those long hands wrap around her tail and literally rip her from the sky and smash her back into the ground. Instead of letting her go, Chrysalis drug her sprawled form through the dirt as she gathered momentum before swinging her up overhead and slamming her back unforgivingly into the ground. Twilight's entire body exploded in agony as she feared breaks and sprains. Gasping for air, her eyes shot open as she felt the changeling's oversized claw force her into the dirt with an unbearable pressure that rooted her firmly to the spot she lay.

Twilight's entire body protested at the weight as sharp pains caused her to grit her teeth and writhe in her spot. The crazed creature stared down on her in freakish glee as its other hand gathered magic to do who knows what with.

It was then that the alicorn seized her chance and fired out the strongest bolt she could into the twinkling jewel of the choker.

The creature howled, loosening its grip as the precious stone cracked and blinded them all with its light. Both mares cried out as they were hit by the force of the changeling's magic backfiring on itself.

Chrysalis felt so weak as her magic violently dispersed in response to Twilight's attack. The change left her as quick as it came. Moaning she was barely able to lift her head to see where her enemy lie. The world around her was a bleary mix of shades and figures. There was a high-pitched buzzing as she tried to make sense of her reality.

"… up…"

She strained to make out the words around her as she fought the darkness tainting her vision.

"….g….p… Chrys…."

"Chryssie, get up! Get up!" Her lover sounded so desperate. Turning in his general direction, her eyes widened as she realized that the alicorn was serious about getting rid of her. Time seemed to slow down as she watched Twilight hurl a spear right towards her.

"Bright Eyes, don't!" Shining Armor sounded so afraid.

What…..? But Why? She thought even as she realized she didn't have strength or magic to counter.

"Mama!" And suddenly the world no longer made sense.

Princess Twilight Sparkle stared on in horror at the crumpled mess of filly struggling to breathe on the ground. A puddle of blood gathered beneath Gemma's body staining her snow white coat. Her eyes were wide with surprise even as the look of life began to fade from their depths.

The spear that was embedded in her chest crackled with magical energy as it kept Twilight's magic's signature glow. It seemed as if time itself had slowed down as she watched the raw emotion displayed on Chrysalis' face. Her disbelief slowly gave way to terror as she scrambled desperately towards the girl only a foot or so away.

Blinking, she turned her attention to Shining Armor who struggled against the spell she'd used to incapacitate him shouting things she could barely comprehend as tears welled in his eyes. She turned back to the older mare who was rocking the body of the child she clutched against her chest as she screamed in anguish. Tears fell from her closed eyes as her body shook with grief.

Twilight found herself stumbling backwards as her legs gave out. Paralyzed by her own tumultuous emotions. She could only stare ahead as her mind slowly processed what she'd done. Her vision blurred as tears welled in her own eyes. "Jewels…" She croaked. She was faintly aware of someone rushing past her.

It was her brother.

And when the two locked eyes, Twilight wished she'd listened to her princesses as the hatred he directed at her was enough to cleave her heart in two.


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of great wings, mixed with an equine shaped eclipse of the sun, went unnoticed by Twilight Sparkle. Celestia and Luna descended upon the earth with grace despite their urgency. The two stared on the scene with great shock.

"Oh no…" Celestia's tone was full of anxiousness.

"We are too late." Luna's mouth set in a thin line as they watched the former queen and knight plead over the soft gurgles of their dying child.

Luna shifted her attention to Twilight who seemed to be lost in a daze. She shook her head angrily. She had tried to warn her, and yet both her and her sister's instincts had been correct in their assumptions of Twilight's reaction. Maybe not to this extent, but they had thought she'd make a scene no one needed.

Celestia looked on with keen eyes, reaching with her consciousness to feel for life and will. What she found was much more. "It's not too late…" She whispered as her expression was overcome with hope and determination. She managed to catch her siblings gaze. "It's not too late!" She stepped forward readying herself for what was to come.

"Princess Celestia-" Twilight made to move forward only to be intercepted by an irate lunar goddess.

"You've done enough." Came Luna's cold tone as she restrained the desperate alicorn from doing anything else. Twilight went limp in her grasp as the two looked on and Celestia tried to reason with the parents of the fading filly.

"Chrysalis, Gem-"

Chrysalis clutched her child closer as she buried her face in her mane.

"Don't say her name!" Shining Armor snarled as he moved and stood protectively over the two. "You come any closer and I swear..." His face was twisted with anger and pain.

"Shining Armor, please! I came to stop this not to harm anyone. Let me help you. Every second counts, your daughter is dying."

"Shining I-" At the sound of his sister's voice his horn glowed brightly with promise the magic.

"Not now Twilight!" Celestia scolded heatedly. "Please!" The alicorn choked back a sob as her shock was beginning to turn into something much more distressed. Celestia tried again in the same hopeful tone. "Shining Armor, Chrysalis…. Please… Let me help you. Let me help your daughter. She's an alicorn- she's still holding on! There is time, but we must act quickly! You have my word as a ruler that no more harm will befall her or either of you." The Princess' gaze was pleading. "Please. For your daughter's sake…"

The stallion looked between the grieving changeling behind him and the hopeful alicorn in front of him. Something inside of him relented as he knew, in spite of their past, that the sol sovereign could be trusted. "Save her, Celestia. Whatever it takes- save her!"

Celestia sighed in relief as she nodded eagerly. Rushing past the stallion, she looked on the duo with the compassion of someone who knew the grief firsthand. Placing a hoof on Chrysalis' shoulder, mother, daughter, father and alicorn were gone in a blinding display of light.

"Come," Luna intoned, "We shall follow them. For your sake, I hope it's not too late."

The spell Twilight used probably would not have killed Chrysalis. Incapacitate her? Surely, but the probability of death despite its possibility, would have been low. Gemma, however, was not built the way that her mother was. She may have had changeling abilities, but biologically, there was nothing 'changeling' about her.

Her chances for survival as a child were much lower, alicorn or no.

"Princess? Chrysalis? Shining… Armor?" Felizi halted in her tracks when a transportation spell ended with four ponies in her infirmary. When she realized what she was seeing, golden eyes widened as the albino sprang into action.

"Triste!" She called for her sister. It was truly a distressing thing to see an injured child cradled haplessly in their pleading mother's arms.

"Chrysalis," Celestia commanded firmly, "you must let the healers work now. You have to let her go."

Seconds later, a breathless Triste stumbled into the room only to halt in shock. Despite the years that had passed, she still recognized the twisted form of the changeling queen and the babe she'd help deliver into the world.

Felizi was anxious, as she waited for the mother to release the child into her care. "Chrysalis," she encouraged, "please." Raw anguish was nothing new to healer, but it still affected her. It hurt to watch the former guardsman pry the child away.

The way he stared into her eyes as he turned the child into her care was unsettling. He was charging her with more than a life she knew. She and her sister immediately set to work on their small patient combining medicine and magic in ways only they knew. Despite their concentration, neither could forget the look on the dark mare's face as her love and their monarch dragged her away.

It'd only been a couple of hours, and yet through harsh whispers and fierce embraces with Shining Armor, the mare was able to force herself into a calm and cold state.

Shining Armor didn't like it, but he understood that his lover was still in shock. They waited outside the infirmary as both their minds were reeling in different directions.

"If we lose her…"

"We won't. She's strong… She wouldn't leave you this. She's much too kind to leave like this."

"She gets that from you."

Neither smiled at the quip as they leaned on each other.

They both felt anger, but whereas one was heavily saturated in feelings related to regret and betrayal, the other simply felt helpless and lost.

Twilight spied on the couple from around a corner down the hall.

Luna stared at the other with a perfectly controlled mask. She felt bad for the girl, but knew that Twilight had brought this upon herself.

"I have to talk to him." Twilight said with stale tears on her cheeks. "He's my brother and I need… He needs to know that I'm sorry."

"I do believe you've done enough Twilight." Was the only response she got out of the other.

"Luna… Please. I made… I made a horrible, horrible mistake. I need to know if he's okay." She looked to the ground. "If we're going to be okay."

Against her better judgement, the moon goddess felt her disposition soften towards the other. The connection between siblings was sacred and as a pony who'd personally made a great and terrible mistake in a moment of weakness, she could admit that at one time she'd been in a position similar to Twilight.

With a heavy sigh, she trusted that the princess wouldn't try anything else for a long while. "Wait here." While she knew the aftermath of Twilight's confrontation with Chrysalis, she didn't need to be a warrioress to know that the two had most likely fought before the arrival of herself and her sister.

She approached the tense couple and convinced the former monarch to receive her own medical care using her injured child as motivation.

"Your daughter needs your strength more than ever, Chrysalis. You must be well, if only for her sake."

Shining Armor agreed as he nuzzled her comfortingly. "She's right, Chryssie. You took some hard hits earlier. I couldn't stand it if you were hurt too."

Luna could tell that she wanted to resist, so she spoke up. "It's only for a little while and Shining Armor will be right here when Gemma pulls through. She is the best of both you and a spirit like that cannot be easily extinguished."

Chrysalis fought back tears as she found herself desperately agreeing. She stood and hesitantly threw a glance over her shoulder. Shining Armor's smile was tight even in his encouragement.

After the two had left into another room, Twilight cautiously approached her older brother.

"Shining Armor…"

He snorted disdainfully once he realized her approach. He obviously wanted nothing to do with her and said as much. "I can't Twilight."

"Please, don't shut me out!"

He stared ahead balefully. His grey eyes swirled with a mix of emotion that made her want to shrink in on herself. "I've never truly wanted to hurt you until now… Just the thought of you hurts me. Do you understand?" Twilight looked away from his tensed form. "I don't even want to look at you because it makes me afraid of what I could do."

Twilight so wanted to reach out and touch her sibling, but knew it would only make things worse. "I never meant for any of this to happen!"

"But didn't you?" Shining Armor mocked. "And what did you go over there to do, Twilight? Drink tea? Ask her nicely to lunch?" She sobbed. "You went there to hurt her! You thought that you knew what I wanted more than I did! You assumed that because she was different, because she'd done things you didn't agree with or understand, that she was unworthy. You must've felt so high and mighty!"

"It wasn't like that! I swear! I thought she was forcing you! I thought she had brainwashed you like last time! You were such a mess after all those horrible rumors came out in the papers. You changed- and not for the better! You didn't even tell me the truth!"

"I told you enough- and now I'm sitting here- I promise, I will never make the same mistake again."

She gasped at the finality of his words. "You are my nearest and dearest friend. You're my brother! I love you! What happened to you broke my heart!" She moved to catch his gaze as she settled in front of him. "Of course I was terrified! I thought it was happening all over again!" His expression had yet to change. "Things escalated horribly, and for that I am truly, and deeply, sorry! You will never know the depths of my regret. I deserve your anger… I know that. I would deserve for you to never speak to me again…. But I can't lose you! Please!" Twilight begged. "I'll do anything else you ask of me, but please don't say that! Please don't say you can't find any room for me in your heart anymore!"

"What you did..." Silent tears gathered and fell from his eyes. "It's going to take a while… But I want to believe that you would never intentionally harm a child. Lest of all my child. But right now… Right now, it's just not enough."

Indigo eyes bulged in horror and the Princess of Friendship choked back a sob as the weight of her brother's words hit her hard. "W-wait…. Jewels is… she's…." The look on his face was all the confirmation she needed. "I… I didn't- Oh gods! I am so sorry! Gods, Shining Armor-" She lost herself to her own tumultuous emotions, completely aware of her brother's lack of comfort.

All this time she thought he was 'playing' daddy when in actuality Gemma really was his child. She'd been so blinded by her own prejudice and stubbornness. "I have to… I have to go. I can't sit here." She'd almost killed her own flesh and blood.

"You can and you will."

The two looked up to see the former queen standing in the hallway. Luna was already walking the other way.

Shining Armor opened his mouth to speak, but Chrysalis silenced him with a look. "Go to Gemma please," was her calm request of him. He was still livid over all that had happened, but even though, not even he could leave Twilight to the wrath of Chrysalis. Their daughter almost died because of her, accident or not.

"Chryssie…"

"Go. There are things I think your sister needs to hear."

Looking between the two, he conceded to her command hoping that nothing else bad would happen today as he moved to walk to the room his daughter was in hoping to hear good news. He pressed a kiss to the changeling's forehead as he hugged her briefly before passing her. "She's still my sister…" He whispered to which she nodded having never taken her eyes off the dejected alicorn.

After the stallion left, the two stared at each other for a long time. One mare was near hysterics, while the other radiated a cold calm.

It was Twilight who broke the silence as she all but threw herself at the mercy of her enemy. "I am so s-" But Chrysalis would not hear of it.

"Save your breath, Twilight. I have no love in my heart for you." Her eyes were deadly serious as they bore down upon the other. "Do you hear me? None whatsoever. But my daughter, your niece…" Twilight felt her heart clench at the revelation. "She thinks the world of you. She loves you, dearly. Shining Armor, your brother, he loves you despite your disregard for his happiness. He still cares deeply for you despite what you've done to his daughter-"

"Chrysalis, I'm so so sorry!" She cried deeply ashamed. She hadn't meant to hurt Gemma. Everything had gotten so out of control so quickly. Luna had tried to warn her. Celestia had tried to warn her. Shining Armor had told her, but she wouldn't listen. And now someone else was paying the price for her actions.

"I'm not done yet." Chrysalis sneered as she roughly lifted her bowed head so she could stare into red puffy eyes. "Despite what happened today… I don't hate you. I want to, oh, how I want to. But seeing you suffer like this doesn't bring me joy. Not for the price paid anyway." The former queen's gaze hardened even as it showed pity. "I know what it feels like to ruin yourself so spectacularly. I know the self-loathing, and guilt firsthand. It's gut-wrenching and it smothers you. What you did was unforgivable, just like what some would say what I did was unforgivable. But, you're not evil, Twilight Sparkle."

Indigo eyes were wide with unshed tears. She had been so wrong… And so obstinate. The shame was almost as heavy her guilt. Here she was on the receiving end of a harsh life lesson, and Chrysalis' voice was the voice of light and reason. "How…" She croaked as she tried to understand how the changeling queen could even stand the sight of her.

"Easy." Chrysalis said as she rose to her full height, staring down at the woeful princess. "Because I know you have to live with this for the rest of your life. No matter how many good deeds you do or how many friendships you mend, you will never be able to undo this. This is a part of your legacy now, and you deserve whatever it comes with."

The harshness of what was said was not lost upon the alicorn.

Of all the things to have in common with a pony.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, both mares turned to see Princess Celestia standing in the doorway.

"Queen Chrysalis…."

"I see you've lost none of your cruelty Princess."

"Chrysalis…"She corrected herself awkwardly. "I… You remember the twins I'm sure."

"…"

"They're still the best at what they do, but the rest is up to Gemma. She's resting now, but you can still see her." The sol deity informed having heard most of what was said. Concerned eyes fell onto her beloved pupil. Though the former queen had spoken candidly, she knew it must've felt like a terrible blow to the already wounded girl.

"Goodbye, Twilight." Chrysalis said as she turned her back and left to be with her family.

Sniffling as she stood properly, the Princess of Friendship hadn't the courage to look her mentor in the eye. "I'm going to go…" She said quietly.

Twilight Sparkle truly was one of a kind. Her loyalty and dedication spoke volumes about her character, but sometimes her tenacity made things difficult. It was a terrible lesson to learn in such a manner, but she had faith in her old pupil. Twilight was strong and Celestia truly believed she could come back from this.

Turning to leave, she was halted by Celestia's warm tone. "Twilight…" She looked over her shoulder. "Take care of yourself." The Princess' smile was sad.

One day she'd be back but for now she had to go.

A part of Shining Armor recognized that the relationship between he and his sister had changed irrevocably, while another part of him was saddened by her departure. Celestia had informed him of her decision.

As he laid on cushions and blankets across from the bed that kept his daughter warm and comfortable, he found himself wondering what his future would hold. Gemma was his little girl and the thought of her passing was heartbreaking.

He'd never thought he'd have this chance with her again, and to know that he could very well miss it because of his sister of all ponies, hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced.

Chrysalis shifted against him as she tossed in her sleep.

Shining Armor stared down at the mare intensely.

So many memories flitted through his mind. Settling down, he wrapped her in his embrace and held her as he whispered gentle assurances in her ear. She sighed as she relaxed and it made him happy to know that he could still calm her so soundly. They had come so far, he thought. Cerulean eyes moved to watch the softly breathing filly across the room and his heart ached at the sight.

"Papa…"

Shining Armor felt his heart lurch with relief when the quiet voice of his filly reached his ears.

He and her mother had been waiting by her side since the healers had given them permission to visit.

"Gemma?" He leaned forward as he watched her pale eyelids flutter open.

She'd been unconscious for the past two days as the procedure the twins used had been complicated and draining for everyone involved.

She was so tired and her chest ached horribly. "Where…" She croaked as her throat was parched.

"You're in Canterlot." The stallion patiently explained as he floated a glass of water to the small child. She sipped the cool liquid, feeling grateful as it splashed down her throat. "Princess Celestia brought you to her castle to be seen by her personal healers. You were hurt pretty badly."

Gemma looked confused until the events of a few days ago returned full force. "Mama!" She tried to sit up but the stallion eased her back down.

"She's alright, Bright Eyes." Shining Armor's smile was gentle.

"She is?" Her eyes widened.

"Thanks to you… You saved her life."

"I did?" She looked thoughtful. "Like you?" He raised a brow. "Like a knight!" She clarified as she settled back against her bed.

"Like a knight, yes." He chuckled so happy to have her awake and well.

"A knight… and a princess…" Her face darkened.

"Gemma!" Chrysalis had left earlier to retrieve food from the kitchen. In her magical grasp was a plate of bread, herb infused oil and cheese. "Baby, you're awake!" She immediately placed the items on the tableside as she rushed to lavish her daughter with relieved affection.

Felizi hearing the slight shout peaked in on the trio.

After seeing the child awake, she hurried inside shooing the parents away as she went about gathering vitals and conducting quick tests. The patient's weakness and pale complexion was to be expected.

"How're you feeling?" She asked the child kindly as she worked.

"Okay…" Gemma made a face. "My chest hurts and I'm hungry."

Felizi smiled. "That is to be expected. I'll tell Triste to bring you some stew. Would you like that?" She asked once she was satisfied with the results of her gentle probing.

The filly nodded and the healer excused herself as she left the trio to talk to her sister. She would be back with a fresh set of bandages and an enhanced healing salve that they were using to treat the wound left behind from the incident.

Gemma waited until the albino had left to speak her mind. "Princess Twilight… She tried to hurt you…" She stated petulantly. Her feelings were a whirlwind on the matter. It's not every day a filly returns home to her mother being attacked by who she thought was a friend.

"I know, baby. I…"

"Why? Why would she do that?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Twilight was confused when she did that." Shining Armor tried to placate not wanting to go into detail. There were still parts about their relationship neither wanted the child to know as of yet.

"She didn't mean it?"

"She did…" But he also didn't want to lie either.

"She still blames me for what happened all those years ago." Chrysalis was used to giving these types of explanations. Patience was key.

"But things are different now…" Gemma defended. "You didn't want to hurt those ponies."

"She doesn't understand that." Chrysalis explained. Her eyes focused on the bandage that was wrapped around her daughter's chest. She narrowed her eyes as its presence continued to upset her. "And you…" Her temper flared, overshadowing her relief. "I can't believe you… Don't you ever, ever, ever do that again!"

"Mama-" Gemma winced.

"Do you understand? Never!"

"Chrysalis…" Shining Armor tried to calm the upset mare.

"No exciting the patient!" Triste reprimanded stepping into the room pushing a cart with food into the room. She glared at the child's parents. "She's still recovering."

Chrysalis rolled her eyes as the mare approached annoyed with the reprimand.

Triste sat the stew in front of the child, laughing as she began to devour it.

As Gemma ate, Felizi entered with a tray of her own.

Chrysalis watched as the duo took care of her child, cleaning the wound that looked less serious than what she thought it would.

The procedure they used to treat the injury was as rare as it was complicated. It was through time manipulation and the containment of the affected area that the two were able to heal the wound. After doing a specific set of intervention, they contained the area and magically willed time forward to treat and repeat the process until the patient was no longer in critical care.

If not careful then the advancement of time could actually make the ailment worse if the interventions were done poorly or the patient's body was too far gone. It took a great deal of magic to accomplish and put tremendous strain on the body. The damage that the spear had caused was harrowing to say the least, so the chance was necessary.

Now that the wound was much more manageable, the duo relied on less extreme tactics.

Gemma shivered as the cool cream was placed upon her chest. Triste's horn glowed with magic as she treated the spot, magically forcing the child's body to quickly absorb the medicine. Once done, Felizi wrapped the spot with clean bandages.

"She will tire as her body works to accept the medicine." Felizi said in place of a farewell. With their work done, the twins exited with the dirty bandages and the empty bowl of stew giving the trio their privacy.

"Bright Eyes, We wouldn't know how to go on without you." Shining Armor comforted the small girl before her mother could work herself up again. "You were so brave…We're just happy that you're okay." He smiled down on her as he smoothed her mane away from her face. "Right, Chryssie?"

The mare bit her lip and swallowed her true feelings for the sake of her ailing daughter. "Yes." She nodded with a wobbly smile. "I can't help but worry about you." All that mattered now was her daughter's recovery.


	13. Chapter 13

It seemed that the young filly was recovering nicely to everyone's relief.

Her parents stayed in a guest room not too far from the infirmary. Despite the twin's trustworthiness, there were other ponies who Celestia didn't trust as much as they were ordinary service ponies. Because of this, Chrysalis still had to keep up her disguise when outside of her daughter's room.

As she sat in the garden across from a dignified Celestia, she knew that her time within the nation's capital was coming to an end.

"Your daughter is wonderful." Celestia's tone was genial as she thought on the filly she'd visited daily. Beneath Gemma's shyness was a kind and eager mind. If circumstances were different, she could see the child in one of her gifted schools.

"Yes she is…" Amber's smile was genuine. It was amazing how children could soften a person. Chrysalis was every bit as independent and fierce as she had been, but Celestia saw the softness that her daughter drew out of her. Not to mention the approachability a certain ex-captain of hers had managed pull out of her as well. Blinking, she realized the mare was speaking to her still. "In all your years you've never wanted a foal of your own? Surely there was some stallion in your life."

"No…" Celestia's smile was sad. "There's no one I trust, and I simply haven't the time."

"It must be hard for you…" Amber's features were sympathetic despite the gloating nature of her words. She truly felt pity for the princess. Watching and saving but never partaking in life with her ponies. "Having all that time and no one to spend it with."

"I never got the chance to apologize." Celestia cleared her throat.

Amber blinked as she processed the words, rolling her eyes once she'd realized what the other was referring to. "You only did what you thought was right." Chrysalis had come to terms with much over the years. "Even one such as you cannot be expected to remain a pillar of impartiality all the time."

"Perhaps, but the fact remains that I never gave you the chance to prove that there was more to your character." Despite her status as royalty, the changeling had lived a life amongst ponies in a way Celestia never had.

Amber's features were thoughtful as she considered the princess' words and feelings. "What is it that you want, Princess?"

"I want peace between our kind." At the other's curious stare, she explained. "I wish to open Equestrian doors to your people."

Chrysalis felt bitter. Atonement was not the same as genuineness. Celestia didn't really care, she just hated to have that pristine legacy of hers tarnished. "You're deluding yourself if you think I have any sway over anyone except maybe Shining Armor or my daughter. I am no more a queen than you are a simple earth pony."

"I imagine it must be hard wherever they are."

"And I imagine that they prefer it that way, wherever they are." Her people had been cunning and resourceful. If they wanted to be a part of Equestrian society, they could easily do so.

"Chrysalis, please. I wish nothing but prosperity and happiness for all of my little ponies." The Equestrian monarch was serious. The world was a very dangerous place.

"And what of their perceived crimes against your crown? Granted they may not have participated, but I imagine that there will be some kind of charge held against them simply because of where they hail."

"Elytra paid their debts in full." The thought still made her upset sometimes.

"And how did that feel, Princess?" There was curiousness beneath the accusation.

"She was insistent."

"The only way I could ever introduce such an idea is if no one was made aware of their origins. That no one could trace them to anywhere but here." Celestia scrunched her brow in obvious confusion. It was such a specific request. "You see, I am the only changeling left in existence. The others are simple pony folk."

"I had no idea…" And yet it made perfect sense- not finding any after the invasion, the small group that infiltrated and ultimately sabotaged the execution.

"Neither did I… But I sleep well at night knowing that everything that I did and sacrificed gave my little ponies the ultimate gift of freedom. I am nothing to them now and I don't meddle in their affairs." Her latest scare was all because an Equestrian princess couldn't mind her own damned business. Her anger flared. "Doesn't it bore you, Celestia?"

"What?"

"Playing God… Do you ever get tired of it all?" Having a foal may have softened her, but the ruthlessness that had driven the queen she had been still rippled beneath her skin.

"I think our conversation is over now." Obviously the mare was still upset. And while her words were offensive, Celestia knew that it stemmed more from anger than it did actual malice.

"I suppose it is." Amber muttered as she tried to rein her temper in. "I will tell them of your hospitality, but don't expect them to come flocking. They were slaves once before you know."

"I see…" They had served once, perhaps they weren't so ready to serve again despite the two kingdoms being completely different. "I didn't mean to cause offense."

"You never do." Amber sighed. Celestia really did care about the life and happiness of ponies. So much in fact that the mare had no life of her own. It was hard to not be respectful of such dedication. It was annoying, but she supposed it served the people well. "Thank you for saving my daughter." She said after a while. "We truly are grateful."

The Sol alicorn smiled. "What will you do now?"

Pinkie Pie was an unconventional pony for sure, but that was only because of her overwhelming zest for life and her passion for bringing joy into the life of others.

As she bounced merrily through town, she found her hooves stilling as she stopped in front of the local library. Blue eyes misted as she considered the building and who was in charge of it. Her mood dampened if only a little.

_Pinkie Pie loved parties. She loved planning parties, hosting parties, throwing parties, attending parties, stalking ponies so she could plan their parties. _

_However, her favorite thing involving parties was roping her friends into being involved in some form or fashion. While she'd already talked to Applejack and Rarity, she was passing by the local library with the intention of asking Twilight if she wanted to be involved in her current shenanigans._

_After entering her friend's tome filled home, she was shocked to find the place in total disarray._

_Baby blue eyes widened as the party pony gasped._

_Shelves were knocked over and books were strewn everywhere with Twilight being nowhere to be seen._

_Taking a deep breath, Pinkie Pie cautiously stepped inside navigating the strewn books as carefully as she could. She knew how much her friend cared about such things. _

_What could've happened? Did someone try to hurt the bookish alicorn? At that thought, Pinkie Pie froze as her eyes narrowed and her anger flared dangerously. How dare someone damage her friend's things and try to harm her! _

_Looking around the room for something to defend herself with should some stranger be lurking about, she settled on a cast iron skillet ready to swing with the fury of an angry Nightmare Moon._

_Preparing herself for the worst, she continued along as quietly and carefully as she could._

_Where was Spike? She wondered at the stillness of the room. "Spike!" She whispered loudly. "Spike! Where are you?" She waited for a response._

_Nothing._

_With a harsh sigh, she recalled that Spike was off with Rarity as the fashionista had mentioned something about gem collecting after she'd left her shop. She mentally cursed herself for forgetting that tidbit of information. _

_Pink ears twitched as a soft sound caught her attention. Straining her ears as she leaned forward, she could make out whimpers that made her blood run cold. "Twilight!" She immediately dropped any pretense of stealth and tore through the library to where the sounds were coming from._

_She found herself in front of Twilight's room door, desperately trying to get in to no avail. With a look of determination, she threw the skillet aside, and kicked the door as hard as she could, pleased as it flew open to reveal the lavender alicorn as she was darkly muttering strange words the other had never heard before. There were strange symbols painted in ink around on the walls and floor as the mare was surrounded by three strange tomes._

_The sight made the other pause as she took in the scene with wide eyes._

_"__Twi…light?" She managed softly, lost to what she was looking at. The energy in the air was enough to make her shiver as she came to the conclusion that something was horribly wrong here. "Twilight!" She called again with more strength in her voice. Strong gusts of wind seemed to come out of nowhere as lightening flashed. What the hell was going on? Pinkie Pie thought desperately shielding her face from stray flying objects._

_"__Twilight what're you doing?!" She shouted heatedly. "Stop!"_

_It was like she wasn't even there._

_The other's chanting became louder and the pink pony realized she had to do something drastic. Grabbing the skillet she'd dropped in favor of smashing the door, she stalked forward with the intention of silencing the other._

_As she moved closer, she steeled herself and raised the skillet above her head. "Sorry Twilight, but you leave me choice!" With one swift motion, she brought the heavy skillet down hard enough to make a distinct dong as it connected with her friend's skull. _

_Pinkie Pie wasted no time as the other squawked before falling forward, rolling around in pain as she wailed in distress clutching at her head. She smeared the strange text written on the walls and floors until they were illegible before grabbing the ominous tomes and hurrying to her friend's kitchen with the intention of destroying them. She may not be a unicorn, but she knew damningly dark magic when she saw it._

_She could hear Twilight muttering curses, and telling her to stop, but she didn't care. Throwing the volumes in the oven, she fumbled around cupboards until she found some matches. By the time she'd struck a match and thrown it on top of the books, Twilight had managed to stumble into the kitchen after her._

_Pinkie Pie slammed the oven door shut just as the books caught fire. Indigo eyes widened in horror as she reached forward weakly. Twilight's head ached horribly as her vision blurred with tears and pain. "Pinkie Pie!" She whimpered in anger and distress, "No!" She tripped forward in one last effort to fix her mistake just as she lost consciousness. Despite her anger and confusion, Pinkie Pie caught the alicorn as she slumped to the ground with the extra weight._

_With a deep sigh, she considered the resting alicorn. She probably had a concussion she thought grimly. "What were you thinking, Twilight?" She thought aloud. "What did you do?" _

_After scrawling a quick note to Spike informing him Twilight was safe and with her, she flipped the open sign to close and proceeded to drag the unconscious Princess to her house._

_When Twilight awoke, she awoke to a horrible headache and a curious Pinkie Pie staring down on her. _

_Her thoughts were murky as she tried to recall the last few hours. She could tell by the scents and bright colors of the room that this wasn't her home. "Pinkie Pie?" She vocalized weakly, wincing as even the sound of her own voice aggravated her already ailing head. Her face scrunched in confusion as she tried to recall why she would be at her friend's home instead of her own._

_Pinkie Pie moved to call in the cavalry._

_Fluttershy was the first to enter, followed by Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash._

_"__Twilight!" Came Fluttershy's soft tone. "You're awake!" She rushed over and began looking after her friend, checking her pupils, and gently probing her head for any swelling. "How do you feel?" she asked with a gentle smile satisfied with the results. "Pinkie didn't mean to hit you so hard."_

_"__My head hurts, but otherwise…" She spoke quietly still trying to recover from the fog._

_Pinkie Pie stepped forward with a wry grin. "Sorry Twilight, sometimes I go overboard. You know me."_

_"__Twilight, darling, do you know where you are?"_

_"__I'm at Pinkie Pie's?" She tried in obvious thought._

_Fluttershy nodded encouragingly. "Good! And you know who we are?"_

_"__Yea… You guys are my best friends." Finally the fog was beginning to lift despite the aching that continued. She stared at the anxious and encouraging expressions on their faces. The look of anger on Rainbow Dash's features however seemed to jog her memory more than anything else. She felt queasy as the sinking feeling that she'd messed up yet again settled over her._

_Rainbow Dash must've sensed her shame as she pounced immediately. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" She fumed as her wings twitched. "What the fuck did you do, Twilight?!"_

_"__Dash!" Applejack immediately jumped to the alicorn's aid. "Not now!" She growled with a fierce glare of her own as she stepped to the other. The other backed down in the face of the farm pony's ire. She looked as if she were about to the cry she was so angry. _

_"__Whatever!" She grumbled petulantly. "I'm leaving. You're a fucking disgrace, Twilight!" She seethed storming out of the room._

_"__I'll go after her." Fluttershy sighed sadly. She turned to the glassy eyed alicorn who looked ready to bawl. "I'm glad you're awake, Twilight." Her smile was comfortingly soft. "We were so worried." She quickly left to calm the other fuming pegasus. _

_The remaining ponies were quiet. Despite their calmness they understood the pony's anger as they had their own emotive reactions on lock. They listened to Fluttershy talk down the emotional pony._

_"__But Fluttershy! She could've damned herself for messing around with that kind of stuff! Where'd she even get those books? What would we do if something horrible happened to her?"_

_"__I know, Dash… But Twilight is obviously going through something right now. As her friends it's our job to be there for her, not assign blame."_

_"__It's just… I can't believe she would do something like this! I mean…. What if Pinkie Pie hadn't had gone over there? We were dumb lucky today!" Twilight flinched she heard something crash to the ground. _

_"__You better not be breaking my stuff!" Pinkie Pie shouted angrily._

_A snort._

_"__This is so fucking stupid!" Silence. "I'm just upset that I could've lost someone I really cared about and there would be nothing I could do about it."_

_"__I know, Dash, I know. But Twilight is okay now. You understand? She's okay. Pinkie stopped her before she could complete the spell. Now we just have to make sure she doesn't try anything like this again. I know you're upset because you care, and I don't blame you. Let's just make sure our friend is alright first, okay?"_

_There was a sniffle. "Okay. Pony feathers! I owe Pinkie a new bowl…"_

_"__DASH!"_

_"__Sorry!"_

_Twilight could feel her tears fall as she sunk down on the bed turning away from her friends as she realized how bad everything was._

_"__None of that now." Rarity said, as she forced the other to turn over. "It's going to be okay, Twilight." She assured her as she stared into her eyes and sat next to her on the bed. "We're your friends no matter what, okay."_

_Fluttershy had entered the room with a much more calm and resigned Rainbow Dash._

_It was Applejack who stepped forward and sat near the head of the bed and spoke in something of mothering tone to the dejected female. "You gonna tell us what happened Sugar Cube?"_

_"__I don't want to talk about it…" She murmured as her voice shook and she refused to make eye contact with anyone._

_"__Tough shit!" Rainbow Dash stated with a serious expression on her cyan features._

_"__Dash!" Rarity reprimanded her use of language._

_"__We're right here, Twilight." Pinkie Pie chimed in from her place in a seated position on the floor an arm length away from the bed. "We're here for you. So whatever it is that you did… It's okay, you can tell us."_

_"__No it's not!" She choked as she sat up. "It'll never be okay!"_

_Once she started talking she couldn't stop. Though she spoke haltingly, her friends listened patiently as she confessed her argument with her brother and his admittance to have been in love with the changeling queen and that he was leaving Equestria. They encouraged her to continue as she told them about her discovery that Amber Stone was Chrysalis._

_"__What did you do then, Sugar Cube?"_

_"__I told Princess Celestia."_

_"__And!" Pinkie Pie encouraged hanging off her every word._

_"__But she already knew. She told me to think about what my brother wanted, to consider all he'd been thru. She said that I was being arrogant and that I needed to learn to let things go. I didn't listen!" She sobbed. "I didn't listen!" She felt a pair of forelegs wrap around her and based off the powdery yet flowery scent, she knew it was Rarity. She felt another set of hooves on her back and could tell by the strength and firmness of the strokes that it was Applejack._

_"__Luna showed me things…. And instead of trusting I took matters into my own hooves."_

_"__Oh Twilight…" Fluttershy murmured not liking where this was going. _

_"__Shhh!" Pinkie Pie whispered. "This is crazy good."_

_"__I confronted her. Queen Chrysalis." The alicorn explained. She spoke of her brother's defense of the mare, the fight she had with Chrysalis and how she'd used her magic against her older sibling. "But that's not the worst part." She swallowed and looked up with red eyes and tears everywhere. "I didn't know…. I didn't mean it!"_

_"__Twilight! What didn't you know?" Rainbow Dash asked from her position behind her. The five friends had all gathered around her as her tale had continued._

_"__I didn't know that Jewels…. I didn't know that she was… m-my- his…" She cried even more as she tried to find the words to admit her most horrible mistake._

_"__Oh no…" It was Rarity that made the connection. "That she… was your brother's." The resemblance, now that she thought about it, was uncanny. And if one simply did the math and thought back to what had happened all those years ago…_

_"__And you killed your brother's mare… her mother?" Spoke Rainbow Dash._

_"__Worse!" Twilight hiccuped. "I didn't know Jewels was there… S-s-sh-she took the hit for Chrysalis!" The heaviness that settled upon the group as they took in their friend's confession was soul crushing._

_"__Holy fuck…"_

_"__Oh snap!"_

_"__Twi…"_

_"__Twilight… I… Oh my god…"_

_"…"_

_Applejack was the first to recover. "Is she okay?" She couldn't imagine the curious filly hurt or suffering._

_"__I don't know!" Twilight wailed loudly. "The Princesses showed up and took us to the castle. Apparently they knew I'd do something stupid." Her tone was bitter. "They took her to the healers and last I heard she was still unconscious… I don't… I don't know if she'll ever wake up." Gathering herself as much as she could, she took a deep breath before continuing feeling exhausted. "I was sooo wrong about everything… And now my brother hates me, Chrysalis has every right to hate me, and Gemma…. My krifling niece may die because of me- And I can't fix it! I can't fix this!" She buried her face in her hooves. "You guys were right!" She exclaimed despondently. "I should've listened…" _

_"__So what were you doing when Pinkie Pie found you?" Rarity held her breath as she awaited the other's answer._

_"__I was trying to go back…" Was her tired response. "To stop myself from hurting Gemma and confronting Chrysalis."_

_"__A time spell?" Applejack mused aloud._

_"__Those are forbidden." Fluttershy murmured._

_"__If you had completed that spell, you could've ruined life as we know it." Rainbow Dash stated with as little accusation as she could. _

_"__Twilight…" Pinkie Pie began. "You have to learn to let things go. You can't keep doing this. You can't be right all the time, and you can't fix everything."_

_"__Pinkie Pie is right." Rarity nodded even as she leaned her head against her friend's. "We are so sorry that you went through this. We can't imagine how you feel, but you can't keep inserting yourself into other ponies' life like this just because they don't meet your preference."_

_"__You have to live your own life." Fluttershy gave her shoulder a comforting rub. "It's okay to mess up, but you have to accept that and move on."_

_"__We want you to be a part of our lives. Which you can't be in Tartarus. If Celestia could banish her only sister to the moon, what do you think she'd do to you?!" Rainbow Dash looked her in the eye with tears in her own maroon orbs. "Don't ever do something like this again."_

_Twilight nodded as she continued to sniffle._

_Even though things were tough now, her friends swore to see her through her despair as they whispered assurances._

Shaking her head as she pulled herself from her reverie, the party pony was happy that her friend was in a better place now. The fact that she'd finally accepted the consequences of her actions instead of trying to erase them was a relief to all. They were confident that she would survive her guilt so long as she was able to move forward.

Pinkie Pie finally approached the library to find all of her friends waiting for her.

"Ready to make tracks?" Applejack asked.

"Ready!" Pinkie mock saluted.

Today the mane six would be placing their finishing touches on Amber's formerly damaged home. After listening to Twilight's ordeal and helping her calm down, the group decide they'd fix up the mare's cottage. Once they heard about Gemma returning home they decided to prepare a dinner so the family could try at some form of reconciliation. This was a big step for Twilight and they were all going to see her through it.

The group kept up with Gemma's progress through letters with the Princess. Every day they gathered in the library as Spike read aloud an update. Today the trio were leaving the castle and the girls plus Spike wanted to make sure that once they'd returned home everything was back to normal. It was the least they could do after everything that had happened.


	14. Chapter 14

The family of three sat in their seats on the train, lost in their own thoughts.

Gemma liked the castle and the Princesses and the twins, but she couldn't wait to get back to her own room. It wouldn't be hers for much longer she realized as she stared out the window watching the landscape as the train made its way back to Ponyville. They were due to depart in a few days. The small girl had never sailed before.

She gently hooved the scar on her chest. One could barely see it if they weren't looking for it. She supposed it made her feel brave and strong. It gave her history like one of the characters from her books. She still had mixed feelings about the ordeal, but she wasn't too worried. Her parents on the other hand, were a different story. She glanced at them out of the corner of her eye.

Amber made a face as she realized how hectic things would be once she returned home to grab some things. Neither she nor Shining Armor had left Gemma's side much during their impromptu stay at Celestia's castle. So she could only imagine the damages left to her home as Twilight hadn't seemed to care much for her house during their fight. She frowned as she thought of the other. While most of her anger had chilled, she still had a strong, burning dislike for the alicorn.

Leaning against her lover, she felt most of her irritation fade away. She was a newlywed now despite having been with the stallion for years and already having his child. Talk about backwards, Amber thought as she rolled her eyes. With the smallest hints of a smile in place, she closed her eyes. She figured she might as well get as much sleep as she could as the next few days would be long and busy.

Shining Armor felt his wife rest her head on his shoulder. Looking down on mahogany locks, he watched her with a soft grin. The thin golden band that rested above the joint of her foreleg made his heart swell. He was well aware of his own band, and relished in the feel of it. The look on her face when he'd asked her to tie her life with his, had been priceless.

"I want to be more than just her father," he had said, "I want to be your husband too. I want you as my wife." Shining Armor wanted there to be no question about where they stood or who they were to the other. The ceremony had been small. Very small. Only Gemma and the twins served as witnesses. Celestia oversaw the nuptials as he'd approached her the day after his daughter woke. If the Princess was surprised by such a request, she hadn't let it show.

Resting his head against the wall of their booth, he allowed himself a chance to relax. The ride to Ponyville wasn't long, but the stallion felt he was long overdue for a moment's rest.

With the damages to her home, Amber wasn't expecting to spend the night. There were a couple of items she wanted to take with her to Shining Armor's home. So once the three had arrived in Ponyville, they set out to make a quick stop at the mare's abode.

With that in mind, the family took their time as they trotted the familiar path outside of city limits. It was early evening and the sun was already dipping below the horizon. What they saw when they got there, however, was enough to make the mare gawk on sight.

Not only were there no damages to her home, but the lights were on as if someone were inside.

"What in Equestria…"

"Is someone else living in our house?" Gemma asked as she tilted her head to take in the scene.

"I don't… know…" Amber breathed in awe that her property was exactly as it was before the showdown. "I'm going to go inside."

"No you're not." The stallion spoke up with a hard expression on his face. "Stay here with Gemma."

The earth pony glared, wanting to argue but understanding his desire to protect. He hadn't been able to help her against his sister and that bothered him. Instead she pulled her daughter closer to herself and watched anxiously as her husband disappeared inside.

A moment passed by and the mare could stand it no longer. Deciding to enter, she couldn't help the look of surprise on her features as she took in the sight of Twilight Sparkle standing beside her kitchen table which was dressed with what looked like a beautiful family dinner.

"Princess Twilight?" Gemma was the first to speak, wanting to dispel the emotion in the air. Her mother was clearly surprised, while her father stood tensely with a solemn expression on his face.

"Hi," The alicorn wave awkwardly. Bright eyes widened as the small child really studied her aunt. Her eyes didn't shine the way they used to, and her presence felt so much different now. It made her sad to see her friend suffering this way.

"Welcome home. I had my friends make you all a family meal. I imagine you must be tired from-"

"You're not welcome here." Amber had finally recovered from her stupor. She studied the mare carefully, sizing her up for something the other was all too accepting of.

"I… understand." Twilight felt her cheeks flush with shame. "I'm sorry about your house…. And everything else. My friends and I fixed up the place best we could. I just needed you to know that I was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong and I know that I can't take it back, but I'd very much like to." She swallowed as she looked to her sibling. "You're more than capable of taking care of yourself and I was an idiot to not accept that when there was clearly nothing amiss." She gave a tight smile even as her eyes shined with unshed tears. "I hope the three of you find whatever it is you're searching for and I wish you all the happiness in the world." She noticed the bands and was saddened that she missed that moment with him. "Your family is very beautiful Shining Armor and I'll miss you. I love you even if your feelings for me aren't what they used to be."

She made to leave when Chrysalis' voice halted her in her steps. "Wait!" She looked up to see the mare had dropped her guise. "Did you really mean what you said about accepting your brother's decisions?" Surprised by her lack of hostility, Twilight was confused by the other's curiousness. "Well…" The changeling prompted expectantly.

Twilight nodded tearfully. "Yes. It's obvious that you guys care for each other and that you're not hurting him in anyway. You've done nothing wrong since you've lived here and Gemma is such a sweet girl. I was a fool and it cost me a lot. It almost cost you too." She sniffled as she glanced down to compose herself. She would take this head on, and whatever they decided she wouldn't question, so she held her head up high. "I realize now that I can't force people to live the way that I think they should live. As your sister, I should have accepted your choice instead of trying to make trouble for you."

Silence.

Shining Armor had yet to say anything, and he could feel his wife's eyes boring into him. He honestly didn't know what to say as he hadn't expected this.

"Aunty Twilight?" Came Gemma's shy voice. "Would you like to see my room?" Her smile was infectious.

Twilight sputtered a laugh as she wiped furiously at her eyes. "Yes! I'd love to see your room."

The couple watched as the two trotted off to Gemma's room.

Once the door clicked into place, it took the stallion a moment before he spoke. "You're okay with her being around like this?" Shining Armor asked after he'd considered everything.

"We both know your sister would never dream of hurting a child." Chrysalis sighed as she leaned against the stallion. "It was an accident. A stupid, completely preventable accident. But she's really torn up about it." The volatile emotions made her more sympathetic than she wanted to be. But she also knew her husband. "She needs this, and you need it too. Your sister is an overbearing, obstinate, prude, but she's not vindictive or hateful. She loves you, borderline thinks she owns you…" She grumbled. "Let her know you still care about her. You don't have to forgive her now… but don't feel as if you have to hold a grudge because you think that's what I want."

He looked at her with new eyes. "And what do you want?"

"To be happy with my husband and daughter." Her kiss was feather light and that wasn't enough for the stallion as he kissed her back with an intensity that promised better things to come.

"This is Tumbleweed, Diaval and Megara." Gemma showed off the stuffed animals with pride. "They protect me from evil creatures." She watched as the other gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "They like you… Which means you aren't a bad pony."

"Gemma…. I-"

"It's okay…" The little girl comforted with a gentle smile. "I'm fine now and I know that you thought horrible things because of what my mother did a long time ago. But that was then and this is now. You're sorry. Not just because you hurt me… but because you realize how awful you were to Mama and Papa. I forgive you." The alicorn of friendship fell apart as the small girl soothed her aching wounds.

Twilight hugged her fiercely, to which the small filly returned. "You take care of yourself, okay? And my brother… and your mother." She pulled away to talk to her properly.

Gemma nodded almost eagerly. "You take care too."

"I will." Twilight smiled and then she exited the room closing the door quietly behind her.

After a heavy sigh, she looked up and halted at the sight of the newlyweds in front of her. With a tight smile she immediately turned to the door.

"Twiley wait…"

She froze in her spot and looked up to see her brother approaching her. Bracing herself for whatever was about to transpire, she took a step forward to meet him.

"I love you too." He engulfed her in a tight hug and the lavender mare buried her face in his neck as she quietly sobbed, holding on just as tightly.

Chrysalis moved to her bedroom giving the two some privacy.

"Please be safe." Twilight whispered.

"Always."

"I love you and I-"

"I know… I know." He kissed her forehead before breaking apart. "So long little sister."

"Congratulations." She muttered as she slipped away and out of the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Sailing, Gemma found, was quite an adventure. Leaving Equestria hadn't been as hard as she thought it'd be. After saying goodbye to her friend Talcum Powder and entrusting him with the safety of all of her dolls, she found all she really needed to feel safe and loved, was her mother and father.

As she stood on the bow of the Argo, she turned to wave at the bridge. Early Dawn was a rough pony, but it was only because of the unresolved love she had locked away inside of her. Gemma could tell. For the past three days she'd made it her mission to speak with the mare. There was a kind pony hiding underneath all those layers and Gemma hoped she'd one day let her out.

When she saw the Captain wave back, she turned her attention back to the horizon. The ocean stretched for as far as the eye could see, but the small girl didn't mind. With wide eyes and a giant grin, she couldn't wait to discover what lay ahead.

"Bright Eyes! C'mon it's time for bed!" Shining Armor had come from below deck.

"Coming, Papa!"

"Will we be docking soon?" Gemma had asked later, nestled tightly in a bunk between her mother and father.

"Tomorrow," Amber had smiled, even she was excited though she tried to hide it. "Now go to sleep."

Just as Amber had said, the ship docked late in the morning the next day.

After disembarking the ship, the trio found themselves in the exotic port of Semele. It was nothing like anything the young girl had ever seen before. It was a vibrant place full of unique sights and smells. The desert lay right outside the city walls and it truly was an interesting contrast.

After buying a meal and stocking their saddlebags for the journey ahead, the family decided to wait till the evening to depart as the trip would be much more bearable without the strength of the sun beating down on them.

"Can't we stay and explore?" Gemma had pleaded fascinated by the culture around her.

Shining Armor shared a wry smile with his wife. "You got until the sun goes down," the patriarch conceded. While he too was curious about this strange new land, he had also been a soldier for years. It was obvious they weren't from around, and in his experience not all 'locals' appreciated newcomers.

Despite it not being the continent of Equestria, ponies were everywhere along with a few other species the child didn't recognize. Even with the city's size, the crowds of people here were dizzying due to their numbers. They seemed to move in droves and no one stayed still for long. Dressed in robes to protect themselves from the sun, the family followed suit purchasing robes for themselves.

Once they had left the city, it took them three days of travelling to reach the mountains that lay at the edge of the Irkalla Desert. All three were weary of the trip. Especially Gemma, whose imagination seemed to disappear after an hour into trekking through the desert sands.

"Are we there yet?" She had whined much to her parent's chagrin. She spent most of the trip on the back of her father.

"Nervous?" Shining Armor had asked his wife later that night.

"I…." She looked to the small girl who was fast asleep in their shelter, exhausted due to the constant travel. "Yea…" She laughed as she turned her attention to him with a tired smile. "It's been so long…"

"Everything will be fine." The stallion assured scooting closer to her.

With a grateful smile, the mare leaned into him relishing in his strength and security. "I love you." She breathed. "Thank you for being with us… with me."

He kissed her hair before seeking out her lips with his own.

When they finally arrived to the mountain that housed the matriarch's nation, Chrysalis was beside herself. She'd dropped her disguise as soon as they'd made it to the desert. From the outside not much had changed, and yet she was well aware that everything had changed. Looking back to her husband and daughter, she smiled tightly. "Let's go meet our family."

Scaling the mountain was fine for a pony with wings. But a unicorn- not so much.

With a bit of magic and old-fashioned horsepower, the two females were able to assist the stallion in his endeavor. When they'd finally reached an opening that lead to the heart of the mountain, the trio stepped inside and were amazed at what they saw.

The Emerald Sapped City was as beautiful as it'd always been. Its building's rose high into the giant cavern. Sleek, with long and lovely lines, its architecture was so very different from Equestria's. It seemed to sparkle underneath the sun as the mountain was missing its top. Surrounded by lush gardens and black stoned dwellings, there were ponies of all race, working and living together.

Chrysalis couldn't believe how bright everything was despite an air of dark elegance. There seemed to finally be enough for everybody. The revelation made her eyes mist. She had been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that ponies were staring taking in the sight of something that they hadn't seen in years: a changeling.

"Chryssie," Shining Armor muttered anxiously, not really sure how to interpret the sudden shift of attention. Gemma hid behind her mother, curiously taking in the equines around her. She sensed no ill will but the sudden attention made her nervous.

The former lings stared with wide eyes as murmurs and whispers seemed to fill the cavern space. One pony stepped forward emerging from the crowds. With chocolate eyes and a dark braided mane, Chrysalis' heart filled at the sight of the lilac colored mare.

"Kirai…"

Kirai hadn't seen her Queen in what felt like ages.

"Qu-"

She shook her head. "Just Chrysalis. I think we moved past that a long time ago."

"Chrysalis." Her smile was genial and full of relief. "It is good to see you… and _**you**_," Shining Armor deflated at the exasperation in her tone. Dark eyes softened once they fell onto the small filly. "And you…" Gemma presented a shy smile of her own feeling complimented by how entranced the other -seemed by her. "Such a pretty girl." She smiled. "Have you come to visit?"

"I want to come home."

Kirai seemed perplexed by such a request. Her reaction caused the stallion to step closer to his wife. "Chrysalis…" The other breathed disapprovingly. "You silly mare. You need never to ask such a thing." Her tone became comforting. "The people love you." The look on the former queen's face said that she thought differently. "Yes lives were changed and changelings were lost, but the people felt your struggle and your sacrifice. Time heals all, and given the opportunities afforded to us since the change- no one holds any ill-will against you." Kirai could tell the other needed more convincing. "Even when tensions were at their highest- you stayed. You made sure we were alright. No one has forgotten that. No one."

Gemma couldn't help the large grin that overcame her as she took in the other's words and the sincerity that flowed in abundance. Her mother was a hero to her family and she was so privileged to be a part of that. To come from such a mare. Leaning into her mother, she piqued up and placed a kiss on her nose.

"They love you, mama…" She whispered. "They really do."

"Come! There is so much to show you! To show you all." She extended warm smiles to Shining Armor and Gemma as well. "Welcome home…" Kirai had smiled.

"Welcome home," the other's intoned.

**A/N: Thanks again for the readership and the interest! I loved writing this saga. I got to add to the fandom and watched my writing change as I grew. Hope you guys enjoyed! And I hope it encouraged others to write down their own ideas and share. If nothing else, it'll help you develop as a writer. Again, Thanx for letting me share my fav MLP couple with you. **


End file.
